Cinderella & Prince Charming
by truglasgowgal
Summary: “It could happen to you, you know.” “What? Marriage?” “Love.” “Don’t even say stuff like that Mac. It’s not funny.” She's fit, she's fine, she's fun, but she's Flack's best friend. Well, that would certainly be ... different.
1. Renovating Apartments

**Title:** Cinderella and Prince Charming  
**Rating:** M – for SEXUAL REFERENCES, VIOLENCE…and…SWEARING (which I do believe aren't as frequent as I first thought, but still, they're there)  
(An it's in caps, so no one can say I didn't warn ya!)  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, none of this belongs to me – sad as it is I know!  – Except the plot :D (which is kinda non-existent in most parts :blush: ) and a few of my own wee characters that I made up, the rest all belongs to the wonderful world that is CSI: NY an it's creators.  
**A/N:** I occasionally use quotes from other places, like films and programmes an such, but I always credit them, so if you find a quote that I haven't credited please let me know, cos it wasn't intentional! :blush:  
**A/A/N:** This is told in first person, but it will switch POV's depending on the part of the fic, and the chap, but hopefully it won't be too confusing, but I apologize in advance if it is!  
**A/A/A/N:** This starts during S1 after 'Crime And Misdemeanour', and will take place after various episodes, while other parts are just random fun additions to the fic, that have no resemblance to any episodes.  
**A/A/A/A/N:** I live in the UK, so please excuse different uses of grammar and spelling – also if I get stuff from the episodes wrong, feel free to correct me cos when I started this we were about 7 episodes behind, an it was just finishing in the US – but I'll try an be as accurate as possible when referring to parts from the show.  
**Summary:** Cindy MacIntyre is bored one day, and the decision to 'renovate' her best friend's apartment without his permission could turn out to be one of the best she's ever made – especially when she enlists the help of Danny Messer.  
"It could happen to you, you know." "What? Marriage?" "Love." "Don't even say stuff like that, Mac. It's not funny." – Sure, he thinks she's cute, she's fun, she's fit, she's... Flack's best friend.

* * *

Chapter One: Renovating Apartments

I put the key in the lock, and turned it, pushing open the door, and shutting it behind me. I heard the loud pounding in the background come to a stop, and silently thanked God for the intervention. Today had been a really bad day, and the last thing I needed was a throbbing headache to accompany it.

I leant against the door, exhaling, and closed my eyes – it had been a _really _bad day.

I had just closed up on the case, regarding a homeless guy being used as a human statue in place of its normal performer, only to have an argument with Mac about it. Needless to say, I left seriously pissed off after my boss chastised me like I was a First Grader.

Naturally then, when I met Flack on my way out and he suggested I go back to his for a beer, I welcomed the idea with open arms; the urge to blow off some of the steam surging powerfully through my veins. I considered changing my mind, however, when he handed me a key to his apartment and told me to go on without him because he still had some things to finish up before he left. Yet, despite my usual stubbornness, I was too tired to argue, especially when Flack seemed far more convincing than usual, and somehow won: successfully convincing me (once again) that "it'll be good for me" – but, that was most likely only because he had liveliness on his side, _obviously_.

"Don, that you?" a voice flittered through, closely followed by the figure stepping into view.

"Oh," she said, stopping as she caught sight of me. "Sorry, thought you were Don."

I straightened up, suddenly feeling oddly like I was intruding here – Damn, Flack, I could have killed him for not mentioning he had company.

She was quite small – I figured only about 5 4"-ish (if that) – and she was leaning moreover to the right, as she stood eyeing me with a smile, a hammer held loosely in her grasp by her opposite side. A few light blonde tendrils hung freely from her loose ponytail in which she had secured the rest of her hair, and her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at me. She had on a pair of washed out denim cut-offs which complimented her lean lightly-tanned legs – or calves, since that was the only part of her legs that wasn't covered and of which I could see at the moment – and she was standing barefoot, wriggling her toes slightly, the nails of which were decorated in an assortment of bright colours. On her upper body, she wore a black t-shirt with the words, 'Do You Wanna?' embellished in bold white print, at an angle, across her chest.

I shifted in my position again, trying not to make it so obvious I was subtly checking her out – but the smile she sent me then, accompanied by the raised eyebrow in silent question asking, 'You like what you see?', told me she knew what I was all about.

But _Damn_, did she have a nice figure.

I decided to 'ignore' the look she sent me for the time being, and instead told her plainly, "He said he had some work to finish up before he came back. I'm Danny."

"Messer," she added smiling, and nodding her head.

I looked at her curiously; voicing this inner inquisitiveness of mine, " 'Scuse me?"

"Don's talked about you before. You're the cocky one, right? – Who always gets the girls?" she said with a smile.

I smirked then, my tiredness apparently having disappeared the moment I set eyes on this little blonde beauty.

And I couldn't seem to help myself, as I quipped, "So, Flack _does _talk 'bout me to other people."

She laughed, "Between you and me, I think he's just jealous 'cos he's still a virgin."

I choked slightly, recovering only enough to stammer, "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say he's still a virgin, I meant 'cos he's still _hurting_ – you know over the whole 'Danny's more popular with the ladies than me' thing."

She put on an accent for the last part, making me laugh a little but at the same time roll my eyes at her, while she flashed me a smile.

"I'm Cindy MacIntyre," she told me, still smiling.

"Wait, _you're _Cindy?" I asked, only a tad sceptical.

Sure, Flack had spoken of her before, but when I'd tried to put a face to the name for the sake of the conversations, I'd never thought that she'd look like… well, look like _this_, at any rate.

But then the bastard had never shown me any pictures – so I couldn't really be blamed for not thinking she was damn fine. That was probably why he never showed me the photos in the first place. Flack wasn't dumb, an if he thought I was gonna try it on with his best friend, then he sure as Hell wasn't gonna go out of his way to show me what she looked like, never mind introduce us. I laughed to myself – guess it couldn't last forever.

"Cindy?" I repeated; my eyebrow raised slightly as I spoke. "That's you?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Oh God, please tell me Donnie's not been telling you all stories of how he saved me from a childhood of Hell as a 'foreigner', or something equally as annoying?"

I laughed then despite our 'strangerness', I sort of felt at ease at the moment – an Hell, after the time I'd had recently, I welcomed a bit of amusement, "Nah, he just mentions you from time to time. But what's this 'bout a childhood of Hell?"

I smirked at her then, the usual flirty side of me playing through – I wasn't complaining really, I welcomed the 'old me' to return as soon as possible, so I could go back to just _being _me – and she rolled her eyes once more, taking a breath as she muttered, "Stupid fucking Donnie."

Then plastering a large grin on her face she began, "As you can probably tell, I'm not originally from New York, I'm not even American. I was born in Scotland, but my mother grew up here and when I was about 6 her and my dad decided to move back. My dad was a police officer and got a job in the same division as Donnie's, and they became partners soon after. We ended up moving across the street from them too – completely coincidental I might add – and Donnie and I became friends; with him being my 'knight in shining armour' apparently."

And she rolled her eyes again, "According to him, he saved me from a childhood of ridicule and torture because of my accent and how I didn't have a clue about practically anything that went on over here – hence the 'foreigner' title. He never stops reminding me how I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without him, and that he was in fact 'the perfect gentleman' as he asked to assist me in the change."

She laughed, "Truth is, I fitted in fine, and no one thought of me as a 'foreigner' at all, but Donnie likes to tell me that that was because he '_had a word with them_' beforehand."

I laughed then too, being able to imagine him doing exactly that, as I voiced, "Sounds like Flack."

Cindy smiled, nodding, "That it does. And now I've practically given you my life story condensed to fit into a credit card, I just wanna say… Thanks for this, Messer."

And she had her hands cupped as she moved them to and fro as she said the previous part, before closing her fingers over so they made small fists, as she added, "I really felt like we connected there."

I smirked at her then, as I commented, "Cute."

And she laughed, "You want a drink?"

My lips curved into a grin then, and she took that as answer enough as she simply smiled in return, turned round, and led me towards the kitchen without another word.

I stopped short as soon as I reached the threshold.

"Wow," I stated, on seeing the sight before me. "What's goin' on here?"

She smiled at me, half-shrugging, as she handed me my beer, "Oh, you know, figured his flat was a bit dull, needed a bit of renovating."

I just looked at her then, mulling over her words in my brain as I processed what she'd _really _said, before saying, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You telling me, that Flack has _no_ idea that you're doing this?"

She shook her head.

"None at all?" I asked again – just checking!

She grinned, shaking her head once more, in a way usually associated with a little kid, "Nope."

"Aw, he's gonna murder you," I told her, shaking my head slightly then also, as I laughed at the idea of Flack walking into his kitchen and seeing what his friend had done to it.

The reaction from him, of which I envisioned at the moment, would be priceless: just the look on his face when he caught sight of the huge gaping hole that she'd made in his wall, not to mention what he'd say when he saw her beside it (I've no doubt) with a grin on her face, holding the hammer up in one hand and the words 'Welcome Home' escaping her lips in a small child-like voice. Yup, it would certainly be a picturesque moment, one possibly even so worthy as to be part of a Mastercard commercial.

I laughed to myself, there was _no_ way in Hell, I was gonna miss this.

She smiled, shrugging her shoulder, "Ah, he'll get over it – plus it'll look better this way. _This _way, the kitchen connects to the lounge better, so the host can interact with his guests."

And she sent me a quick grin at that before saying, "Opens the place up a bit – plus it needed a change. Donnie's been living here too long, and quite frankly the people who lived here before didn't exactly have that great taste in home décor."

"An you do?" I laughed a little then, as I turned back from 'surveying' the spectacle that was Flack's kitchen to face her.

"Well, _you_ like it don't you?" she replied simply.

I glanced around again, and she smiled then as I met her eyes once more. Her hand was on her hip, her stance and the look on her face 'daring' me to say I disagreed – even though we both knew I'd be lying if I did.

When I didn't, she simply smiled once more, giving me her response in, "See, point made."

I rolled my eyes at her, and she added, "Besides, if Donnie doesn't like it, he can always just give the apartment to me."

I laughed then, shaking my head a little as I did so, before responding, "Sounds like a plan."

She grinned, "It is."

I laughed again, and when I faced her once more, she was standing in front of me, holding out a hammer with a smirk on her face, "So, you think you're up to pounding some shit out of your friend's kitchen wall?"

"Make you feel better," she added with a grin.

I eyed her, before asking, "And what makes you think I _need _to feel better?"

She seemed to already know that I did in fact need to feel better, since she simply rolled her eyes at me, but she didn't saying anything about it further – something I was innately thankful about – not that I told her that, though. She'd obviously been through this sort of thing with Flack before and had learned from it, as she decided to leave it be, and try a different 'tactic'.

She sighed dramatically, and told me then, "Fine, it'll piss Donnie off."

Well, when put like that, how could I really resist.

I smirked back at her, grabbing hold of the tool, and stated in the cockiest accent I could muster, "Well then, bring it on."

x

And that was how I first met Cindy MacIntyre. Pounding the shit out of my best friend's kitchen wall.

And let me tell you, she was right about it looking better than it had before. Although I'm not quite sure whether that was due to the alcohol we consumed or mere exhaustion – but I tell you, 'pounding the shit' out of a wall is more draining than you'd think, and that's not even counting the fact that she'd made a pretty damn big hole already.

Sadly for her, Flack didn't move out of it, so she didn't get the apartment after all – but she may as well have, she treated it practically like her own when she was there anyway. And according to Flack, she had _far_ too much fun, for his liking, redecorating the place afterwards. He even went so far as to swear Cindy did it _not just_ to piss him off, but just so she could spend the next two days painting. And just to make sure she did it the way she _really_ wanted, she painted it five different colours, and tried out about seven different shades and patterns before finally deciding she liked the block turquoise on the walls the best – which was the first one she'd tried out. Needless to say Flack was a bundle of laughs during this time, as you could imagine.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think - it'd be MUCH appreciated.  
Also, this is my first CSI:NY fic I've posted, but not my first fanfic in general, so flame me all you want - but personally I'd find it a waste of energy on all our parts.  
Constructive criticism and any other comments in general will all be warmly welcomed!  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	2. Tequila & SexTalk

Disclaimer in the first chap.  
Hope you like, and please let me know what you think by leaving me a wee comment in the review part:)

* * *

Chapter Two: Tequila and Sex-Talk

She was there again, when Flack and I went back to his after the Minhas shooting had finally been resolved. I'd already vented most of my frustration to Flack on the ride over, but I was still, once again, seriously pissed off; with my anger mainly directed towards Mac; an I was in the need of some _serious_ alcohol therapy to take my mind off things. Lucky for me, she was the perfect girl for the job.

As soon as we stepped inside Flack's apartment, we were immediately met with the sound of the stereo blasting through the apartment.

Looking at each other then, I commented with a smile, "So, Cindy's here then."

Flack rolled his eyes, sighing slightly in a fake dramatic manner, as he nodded back at me, "Cindy's here."

It was late when we arrived at his, but clearly Cindy was still up – the pounding of the music was testament enough to that.

We walked into the kitchen, nicely finished up since my last 'meeting' with her, and I couldn't help but smile when I caught sight of her. She was facing away from us, wearing nothing but a small pair of green panties, which had 'Abercrombie' emblazoned across them (the view of which they provided I wasn't complaining about in the least) and a red and pink striped long sleeved top, with a green rim around the collar. And she was mixing the contents of a load of bottles together into a tall thin glass which already contained some ice cubes and two coloured straws; all the while dancing away, nodding her head to the beat of the music while singing the words to the song in perfect time with the lyrics flowing from the speakers.

She was evidently enjoying herself, and I almost felt bad for intruding on her – almost – though clearly Flack didn't feel the same way.

He coughed loudly, effectively gaining her attention.

She turned round to face us with a large smile on her face; a drink held up in one hand, a bottle in the other; as if she was double-toasting us.

"Hi guys!" she greeted cheerily – obviously, she'd been sampling the drinks before we arrived – and I looked down briefly, smirking at the thought.

And then Flack flicked the switch on the stereo.

"Hey!" she scowled at him. "I was listening to that!"

"You're lucky this apartment's got thick walls," Flack told her, dropping his keys on the counter as he did so, and opening the double 'doors' on one of the overhead cupboards, peering inside.

"Thick walls my ass," she muttered. "More like half dead residents who're in dire need of hearing aids half the time."

"Hey!" Flack protested, glancing round at her, his hands still on the handles of each door. "Don't knock 'em, you're lucky they don't come up here an tell you to cut it out."

Cindy grinned, "It has nothing to do with luck, Donnie, they _like_ me!"

He rolled his eyes at her, turning back round to continue his search, and her grin intensified, as she mouthed to me, 'He's jealous'

I smirked at her then, as Flack pulled out two bags of chips, and closed the cupboards up, before throwing one to me, which I caught with surprising ease – despite him catching me somewhat unawares.

Flack glanced round at Cindy then, as he spoke, "Danny's just come over for a few beers, that ok?"

She smiled at me then, as I nodded my head, in recognition of her presence more than anything else – though I have no doubt she saw the approval of her attire in my eyes.

"Sure," Cindy replied simply.

She gave me a quick glance – the signal to show me that she'd noticed my earlier look, and then she smiled – the signal to show me she found it amusing.

This girl should have been a CSI, or a Detective at least – seriously, she noticed _everything_ – or maybe it was just because I was so obvious… nah, couldn't have been that.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked innocently, facing Flack, as if nothing had even occurred between us.

"Cind," he started, glancing down at her outfit, before meeting her eyes again.

He had carried on as if nothing had happened, well it hadn't _really,_ but still – it was _something_ – something worth noticing at least anyway!

My conclusion came simply then: it was definitely all her.

Cindy smiled sweetly, drawing out in an innocent voice, "Yes, Donnie… "

"Don'tcha think you'd better put somethin' on?" Flack said, in a tone that made it clear exactly what he meant.

"And why's that Donnie?" she asked, again in that sugary sweet voice.

"Cind… " he said, lengthening her name in the hope she'd get the point.

She rolled her eyes at him, before setting her drinks down on the counter, stating, "Fine."

Then walking towards us, she said, "I'm just gonna go put something on, wouldn't want _Donnie _here to feel uncomfortable."

And she flashed him a fake smile then, before exiting the kitchen.

She hadn't even been gone for a minute when we heard her voice call through, "And don't go stealing any of my drink either – I know what you're like Junior – take anything of mine you can get your grubby little paws on."

Flack simply rolled his eyes at her comment, while I raised an eyebrow at it, but he simply waved me off, with a laugh and told me, "She likes to pretend she's my mother."

A smile tugged at my lips then, and a laugh threatened, but I didn't say anything.

Flack nodded, laughing at the look on my face, "I know, I find it weird too."

He approached the counter, and held up a bottle that had previously been within Cindy's grasp, and smiled at me, "Tequila?"

I simply smirked in return.

x

Flack was sitting on the armchair, an I was on the couch as we watched a game on the box and took sporadic swigs of our bottles of beer. The tequila stood, _virtually_ untouched, on the table before us.

She emerged a few moments later; only this time she had a short light denim mini skirt on, which had a frayed edge; the loose strands of which toyed with my vision and were clearly unashamed by their obvious taunting as they brushed against her smooth sun-kissed skin while I tried not to make it obvious I was watching her every move with a desire so strong it was making me jealous of pieces of thread! – I blamed it mainly on the alcohol and the stress of the previous few days.

"Oh God, you two look _super happy_ to be here," she commented, as she walked into the room beside us.

Flack looked at her, and told her quite categorically, "Cind, it's been a rough few days, don't."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, Geez, stop moping, Frog-Man."

Flack's eyes narrowed slightly in her direction and he gritted out, "What have I told you about calling me that?"

But Cindy simply smiled cheerily, clearly ignoring him, as she answered, "I've got more tequila!"

And she held up another bottle with a grin, the shot glasses stacked in the other hand with a few slices of limes peaking out the top.

I smirked, looking round at Flack, "She does have a point there, mate."

She grinned, "Of course I do, now switch that off, so we can have some _real _fun!"

"I have an idea… something that might cheer you up a little," she told us positively gleefully.

"What makes you think we're depressed?" Flack asked her then.

"Fine," Cindy sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes at him, before smiling. "Something to entertain your curiosity then."

And straightening up after placing the bottles, glasses, and citrus slices on the table before us; she reached an arm behind her momentarily and produced a pack of cards from her back pocket, and proposed with a grin, "Anyone up for a game of strip poker?!"

And so the fun began.

x

"So tell me Messer," Cindy said, looking up at me, as I retook my seat on the floor.

I looked over at her, the corners of my lips tugging up slightly, as I waited for her to ask her question while I placed the unopened – but obviously not for long – bottle of tequila on the table beside me.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" she asked, leaning forward, with a devilish smile on her face and a glint in her eye.

_My_ eyes seemed to glance down, and somehow took this moment to notice that the top two closures of her shirt were unbuttoned. I couldn't see her breasts, but her cleavage was certainly entertaining.

I smirked at her, "Oooh, sex talk. Well Cindy, if _I'm_ to engage in this _particular_ conversation, I 'spect it to be an equal opportunity dialogue."

"Well of course," she responded, with a devious little smile. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

And I simply grinned in return.

Flack had already passed out on the armchair behind us. So it was just me an her. Me: my back against the sofa, and my legs outstretched beneath the coffee table, crossed at the ankles; and her: mirroring the position opposite me.

I glanced across at my friend in his 'state of stupor', and smirked, "Think we should wake him for this?"

She laughed, "Nah, I already know when he lost his. What I _really _wanna know is when you lost yours, Messer – now spill."

I just looked at her, and she laughed lightly again, "The answer, not the tequila – _never_ the tequila."

I smirked then at her seriousness portrayed through both her expression and her voice, before answering simply, "I was fourteen."

She waited for me to elaborate, and when I didn't she looked positively fit to burst – it was cute really.

"What? That's all I'm gonna get – Geez, you're tight Messer, don't give at all do you," she said.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that – I mean, I knew she didn't mean it as an insult, but it wasn't exactly a compliment either.

After a moment, she huffed, "Oh fine, if _you're _not going to entertain me with sex talk, I might as well share Donnie's."

She grinned mischievously, "He was sixteen and she was my best friend back home."

Then she added, sounding positively gleeful, "An I claim full rights to having hooked them up. Though, I don't know how often they got it together after the first time – probably too traumatized suppose."

I smirked at what the last part could only mean, asking in a clearly amused tone, "What'd he do?"

She smiled at me, obviously sharing my amusement at Flack's expense, before saying, "Oh no, it wasn't Donnie – well, not _really_ anyway."

She laughed a little, "My mate, Jenna."

And she started to explain, "They had just had sex, and were in the bed. Well, Jen… "

And she laughed again, "Jen got such a fright when he started to go down on her afterwards that she… she booted him in the shin an then… kneed him in the groin. He went flying off the bed, smacked his head off her desk and got a concussion."

Laughing still, she added, "Jen was so shocked at what she'd done she started screaming, and was by his side in a second, thinking she'd killed him. I ended up having to 'rescue' Flack, an then reassure her she'd only knocked him out, an he wasn't actually dead – all the while as they sat beside me naked, with like this little… _sheet _Jen had used to cover them both.To 'protect their modesty' as she'd put it."

And she burst out laughing again as she carried on, "Was the funniest thing that happened all summer – don't think we've ever let them live it down either. I know _I _always bring it up whenever they're in the same room together. They go all embarrassed and stuff – start squirming an everything – an it's just too much fun to pass up."

I laughed then too, shaking my head at her actions, "You, Cindy MacIntyre, are true evil you know that."

She flashed me a smile, "I know."

x

"Ok, so come on, I told you Donnie's story – now you have to give me yours, an if it's just a load of lovey-dovey stuff, then make something up to entertain me," she said next, shrugging a little at the end as she continued to smile at me.

I grinned, "I was fourteen, she was the girl-next-door, or… across the street. I can't quite remember which one was first."

And I suddenly ducked my head then, realizing what I'd just said, but I heard Cindy laughing, obviously knowing I hadn't meant to say that, and she motioned with her hands, "Oh please, carry on."

I mock glared at her, before raising my head again and telling her mere, "Well, she had the whole, 'older, more experienced' thing going for her, while I had the 'cute looking kid' thing going for me."

And I smirked, as she rolled my eyes at me, when I added, "An it just sorta… happened."

Another short period of silence followed. Resulting in another rant from my drinking partner.

"That's it? Geez Messer, if that's all the entertainment I'm gonna get I may as well have been drinking with the wee old woman who lives on the ground floor," she told me, with a smile.

_I_ rolled my eyes this time, before I 'challenged' her, "Ok then, Miss My-Life-Is-So-Much-More-Exciting-Than-Yours, what's the story behind your first _sexual experience_?"

She laughed at the sultry tone with which my voice had taken at the last part, as well as the huge tongue twister of a name I'd given her, before saying, "I was fifteen, an he was sixteen – actually I was about a week or two off being sixteen too, so _technically_ I was _nearly_ legal."

I rolled my eyes at her as she smiled smugly at this realization – though I'm not exactly sure why – before she shook her head, carrying on, "Anyway, was the same summer as Donnie actually. But mine was better."

And she sent me a huge self-satisfied smirk then, nodding in assurance, which I laughed at, as she continued, "We'd been watching the film 'The Beach' earlier that night, so being young and stupid, we decided to reenact it."

"As you do," I muttered, with a roll of the eyes and the folding of my arms across my chest in a manner that screamed to her, 'This better be good!'

"As you do!" Cindy agreed, smiling, purposely ignoring my look for the moment.

She grinned then, as she continued with her _story_, "We were having a bonfire on the beach that night, you know drinking cheap crappy booze an just having a laugh. Well, Matt an I decided to go mess about in the sea. It was so frigging cold… an… well he swims over to me while I'm shivering an my teeth are chattering like Hell, an he gives me a mischievous little grin an tells me he thinks it would help if we conserved body heat by staying close together."

I laughed, I could totally empathise with the guy – after all, he's all alone in the water with a cute girl, who's _clearly _up for it as well – who wouldn't say a thing like that? Not to mention the fact that he's a horny teenager.

She'd obviously seen the look in my eyes then, as I saw her roll hers at me again, before she continued, "I hit back saying I thought it would help if I just let my clothes an the fire heat me up, or something like that. He ignored me anyway, kissed me, an next thing I know we're getting it on in the sea while all our friends are singing, dancing, or you know generally just passed out on the sand drunk."

I laughed as I accused her then, "You told _me_ to change my story if it was all lovey-dovey an here's you happily dishin' it all out."

She feigned shock, "No I wasn't. We had sex in the sea, I didn't say it was romantic or anything, did I?"

I smirked, "Was it?"

Cindy laughed, "No! I live in Scotland – any water that surrounds us is Bloody freezing, you think it compares to Leo an that girl getting it on in some deserted island in the basking sun… or… moon, whatever."

And she let out a low laugh then of complete disbelief, and one which also suggested I should have known that, as she stated, "Doubt it!"

I grinned at her then, concluding, "So it was pretty much a let-down then?"

She flashed me a smile, "Not in the slightest. It may have been cold, an … kinda awkward."

I smirked at her memory, and she gave me one of her own, as she added, "But Matt was… well endowed shall we say."

I groaned and looked away briefly, while she laughed, "What? You wanted sex-talk, so I'm giving it to ya"

"No I didn't," I answered. "_You _wanted sex talk, I jus' indulged you."

"Oh really?" she asked me, with a raised eyebrow.

And the next thing I knew Cindy was crawling across the floor, on her hands and knees, towards me.

"You wanna indulge me some more?" she asked as she reached me.

I smirked at her, my blue eyes dancing in the light; that mischievous glint in hers.

Hey, I have a cute girl on the floor beside me offering to have sex with me – 'course I'm not gonna say no to _that_!

She grinned, knowing full well what I was thinking, and leaned forward, just close enough for our lips to touch in the slightest of movements.

And then the loud rumble of thunder and the flash of lightening caught her attention suddenly and she glanced at the clock on the wall hastily before sparing a quick look out the window.

And her voice sounded almost regretful as she sighed lightly and whispered, "Another time, Messer – I gotta go."

It sounded _almost_ regretful. Almost. But then, this was the girl I'd first met while she was taking chunks out of her best friend's kitchen wall without so much as a mention in his direction, so I guess I shouldn't hold my hopes up.

And suddenly she was on her feet, had grabbed a sandal from behind the couch, and already started slipping her foot into it, as she balanced on one leg, closely followed by the other one; all just as I turned round.

"What?" I voiced, in slight disbelief.

She flashed me a dazzling smile, replying simply, "I'll be back soon – just sit tight, won't be long."

"Where you going? – An at this time?" I asked, confused by her sudden near-departure from my side – or opposite, whatever – and right at this moment, cos glancing at the clock on the wall, whose hands were pointing to a time I couldn't quite make out, I could still tell it was late – or early, I suppose, depending on how you liked to class these things.

Then I took a quick look outside and saw the rain pounding against the windowpane, closely joined by the zigzag of lightening again, and added, "An when it's like that out?"

She smiled at me enigmatically again, but didn't say anything.

"I won't be long," she repeated, deliberately ignoring my questions.

And then she threaded her fingers through my hair, drawing my attention to her as I looked up into her eyes, and her palm rested on my cheek for a moment while she smirked at me, "Don't miss me too much Danny-boy."

And with the quick flash of a smile she was out the door.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and feedback is much appreciated!  
(Also, apologies for the spacing, it isn't really working much for me so it's all kinda jumbled up - again, sorry!)  
Thanks  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	3. Not So Unexpected Late Night Visitors

Chapter Three: Not-So-Unexpected Late Night Visitors

It was a few hours later when I returned to Donnie's apartment. I let myself in; dropping my keys on the side table and flicking off my flip-flops as I entered, and smiled at the sight that greeted me.

They were exactly as I'd left them.

Donnie was lying passed out on the armchair, one arm hanging down by his side, the fingers barely touching the carpeted floor beneath, and his beer bottle sitting empty near the border of the rug.

As I walked across to him, my smile grew at the sight of our other inhabitant.

Danny was still in the same position as he had been when I'd last seen him, before I had to go: his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, with his back against the couch. But now he was asleep, his left arm lay across his stomach, while his right was draped across his head, shielding his eyes.

He was a cute sight, to say the least.

I smiled down at his still form once more, before turning my attention to Donnie. I moved across, so I was standing in front of him, careful to dodge the array of empty bottles littered across the floor as I did so. Carefully, I lifted one of his arms and put it across my shoulders, and began to haul him out of the chair. Luckily for me, he stirred, but I'd had plenty of practice with this type of routine before so I was well accustomed to working it alone.

After, some slow dragging we finally made it to his room. I pushed open the door, and we managed to make our way over to the bed with surprising ease. Maneuvering my way round his body then, I changed my position so as to lower him onto the bed, easing the bedcovers up and over him. He took one look at me then and smiled.

I smiled back, kissing him on the forehead as I whispered, "Night Don-Bear."

And I watched the smallest of smiles flicker across his features then at my use of the childhood nickname I'd 'designed' for him and used to frequently employ during that time – but obviously not when the other kids were around, wouldn't have wanted to embarrass him, now would I? What kind of a friend would I have been then?

I waited for a moment, watching as the corners of his lips remained curled upwards slightly, and he fell into a blissful slumber, his breathing evening out as he did so, before turning and quietly exiting the room.

My job done there, it was off to repeat the task with our other resident drinker.

x

He obviously heard me coming, as his arm dropped from his forehead slowly, and he looked up at me with a grin, as I stood over him.

"An so the abandoner returns," he quipped; his words slurring slightly from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, which made me smile; as he looked tiredly up at me.

My own lips had curved upwards in return, as I bent down, and taking his arm, helped him to stand, before I draped the limb over my shoulders.

"Come on, Messer," I told him with a smile, directing him towards the bedroom.

Despite the fact he was considerably easier to move with than Don – possibly because he actually seemed to be _somewhat _awake – I still ended up practically _dragging_ his deadweight-like body to our destination; though I think that's most likely because he liked watching me struggle.

Eventually, we reached the room, and I pushed the partially ajar door open further. He smirked then as we entered the room, and I could tell he knew it was mine – though I doubt it was really that hard to figure out, even if he hadn't noticed the woman's clothing and other objects scattered around the place; it was the only spare room Donnie had, so it would be only logical that I'd be staying in it while I lived with him. And when I say 'lived', I mean I used his apartment when I felt like it.

He dipped his head then as he caught sight of the double and whispered huskily into my ear, "You want me in your bed that bad, Cind?"

I rolled my eyes, replying simply, "In your dreams Messer."

My suspicions about him finding my struggle with him amusing were confirmed when he made his way casually – albeit in a tired, 'tipsy' manner – over to the side of the bed, and sat down on the edge.

He 'chuckled' at my response, as he told me, "Smooth, Cind – 'Only heard that line like… _twenty_ times before."

I smirked down at him, "Maybe you should listen to it then, might be something in it."

He simply looked up at me, glaring at me a little. I laughed then as he bent down to loosen the laces of his shoes – which, for reasons unbeknownst to me, he hadn't removed earlier – and watched as he swayed slightly, surging forward a little before he caught himself, swiftly placing a firm hand on the side table to steady himself.

I raised an eyebrow at him, as I said in an amused voice, "Need some help?"

I rolled my eyes at him as he shook it off, dipping his head again to reach down and perform the task once more. But, after a moment of watching as he struggled with the cords, I couldn't take it any more.

I knelt down before him, as I let out a low sigh, and swatted his hands away as I began to untie the laces and loosen their hold on his feet. Slipping one shoe off his foot then, he proceeded to toe the other one off by himself. And then, before he could move, and without saying anything, I tugged each dark sock down and pulled it off each foot.

He sent me an odd look then, and I just shrugged simply, telling him, "S'more comfy without them."

He nodded wearily then, not uttering a word, but I saw the slightest flicker of a smirk from him, before he leant back, and swung his legs up and onto the bed – with a surprising finesse I hadn't expected from a man who was still pretty drunk, not to mention beat from the past few days exertion.

I had straightened myself up, watching as he got himself into the bed quite easily, before I lifted the folded over duvet and brought it up to cover him. I leant forward a little and gently took his glasses off, folding the legs closed and placing them on the bedside table.

"Not wanna sleep?" I asked, on observing the tension lines etched into his forehead, and watched for a moment as he fought the rest I knew he, or at least his body, so desperately needed – craved even.

He just looked at me, and the silence then hung like death in the air.

"Have you ever… " he started, but stopped himself short.

It was like he was afraid to let anyone into what he was actually thinking; like if he said the wrong thing, or even what other's might consider the '_right_' thing, then the people around him would view him differently; and that seemed to scare him more than anything. And I realized in that moment, that what Danny Messer longed for most of all, what he so desperately clung to… was acceptance; from his colleagues, his friends – those he cared more deeply about than he would ever likely admit. Acceptance, without questioning, mind.

And I knew if I was ever going to have any semblance of a 'normal' relationship with him, considering he'd most likely be around fairly often when I was, given his friendship with Don and all, I was going to have to get him to trust me. An unbearably difficult (and some would say nigh on impossible) task, I know – but then, I'd always loved a good challenge to keep me interested and on my toes – "they're good for the soul" my Da used to say, and thinking about it, he was probably right.

"Have I ever what, Danny?" I asked him, trying to cajole him – so marking the beginning of my challenge.

I saw his look soften slightly then at my use of his _actual _name – or 'forever used nickname', whatever. But I had a loitering thought in my mind telling me he knew exactly what I was doing; yet it didn't bother me. Hell, all the better, I thought, if he knew what I was doing and still went along with it.

"Come on, Danny. Have I ever what?" I coaxed him some more, throwing a small reassuring smile into the mix to encourage him some more.

He looked down though, and his voice dropped to that of a murmur, but he still spoke – and for that I guess I had to be grateful, after all we had to start somewhere right?

"Have you ever done somethin' that you thought was right and then afterwards… thought maybe it wasn't right at all?"

And he looked up at me then, his eyelids weighing heavily down on him and reflecting the tiredness I knew he must have been feeling. My lips curved upwards in the slightest movement, as I tried to portray my understanding. I smiled at him then, a sad sort of reminiscent smile, and my fingers found their way to his hair as I threaded my fingers through it gently.

I heard a soft sigh escape from his lips as his eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment again, and I leant down, placing a tender kiss on his forehead as I whispered, "You're not a bad person, Danny. We all do things we regret in life; the hardest thing is to move on from there."

And then I smiled at him as he looked up at me earnestly, his eyes searching for some essence of truth in my own.

"My Daddy – he was a super smart guy," I told him, smiling then as I revelled in the memory conjured by my next words.

And, taking a breath, I uttered the words, with such sincerity, "He once said to me: 'Sweetheart, there are some things that we all choose to believe, and sometimes, what we choose to believe is more important than anything else'."

The smile continued to grace my features as I locked eyes with him once more, and found him watching me intently, "An _I_ believe you're a good person. Alright Messer? – so don't go thinking otherwise."

He cracked a smile then, and I wondered for a moment whether I'd actually got through to him or not, before he quipped, "You use that line on all the guys you force into your bed."

I laughed then, silently glad that he seemed to be back to the 'normal' Danny Messer, before rolling my eyes at him and muttering mirthfully, "Force."

His eyes closed again, but his lips remained curled upwards, and I bent down, knowing full well he could feel the smirk on my lips as I whispered in his ear, "Feel special, Mess – you're the first!"

And as I straightened up, glazing over his seemingly peaceful looking face I laughed faintly to myself, "Maybe there's hope for that trust after all."

And I turned to walk the few steps to the window and pull the curtains shut, when suddenly his hand caught my wrist.

I turned round to face him, as he asked uncertainly, "Can you just… leave 'em open?"

I smiled at him, "Sure."

He returned it, and I placed a tender hand on the side of his cheek as I told him, "Now sleep Messer – I don't wanna have to deal with your cranky ass in the morning."

I watched as a small smile flittered across his face. He hadn't let go of my wrist yet, I noticed, but his grip had loosened considerably. And then suddenly I felt a hand wrap round my own, and looked down to see his fingers entwined with mine. He gave my arm a small tug, effectively gaining my attention once more.

I looked up at him then, and noticed the apprehension etched into his features, as he asked me hesitantly, "You don't think… would… could'ya jus'… stay a while, Cind?"

I guess I'd gotten through to him more than I realized.

When I didn't answer straight away, he quickly added, "It doesn't have to be long or anythin', jus' until… I mean, you don't have to… I jus'… "

I smiled as he trailed off, and his head ducked a little, and I could tell this sort of behaviour was not something normal for him, and he was clearly embarrassed by his request – and the fact that he'd even asked me at all.

I placed a finger under his chin, making him face me as I smiled down at him reassuringly, and replied, "Just gimme a sec, ok?"

He nodded mutely, and I saw his eyes close again – damn, he really was tired. I turned round, and on hearing the shuffling of bedclothes, I could tell he was moving over to make room for me, and I couldn't help but smile then.

Knowing I'd only be left with uncomfortable red marks if I didn't, I slipped off my mini. The soaked denim had already dampened my skin somewhat, and I didn't exactly want to wet my sheets by wearing it – too much effort to change them when it could be avoided; see, I could be logical like that when I wanted!

I reached across and took a small pair of shorts from my chair, bending down as I tugged them on and slid them up my legs, letting them rest snugly on my hips. All too aware of the company I shared in the room, I used an old high-school trick to remove my dampened underwear, while still managing to maintain my previous level of modesty – ha, me an 'modesty' – that's a good one!

Then I peeled off my sodden top, pulling it up and over my head. I was standing just off to the side of the window, but I could tell the moonlight was illuminating my body, highlighting certain areas in particular.

"Messer, if I turn around and catch you checking me out, I'm gonna pour a bucket of cold water over you – get that mind of yours outta the gutter!"

I heard him chuckle lightly at that and could tell he had a smirk playing across his face to match. I smiled again, and reached behind to unclasp my bra, letting it slide down my arms and join the pile of wet clothing on the floor, before grabbing the t-shirt from the chair and pulling it over my head.

I made my way back across to the bed to find Danny looking up at me with a lazy smirk on his face as he commented, "Look good on you."

"They're Donnie's," I told him, and pulled back the covers a little as I slid in beside him, before replacing them to their former position.

" S'it wrong that I'm turned on by you in guy's clothes?" he asked me then, with a smirk.

I laughed, and turned, laying a hand on his chest as I snuggled into him – Hey! If he was gonna make me stay with him, the least he could do was keep me comfortable.

"I'll take it as a compliment. But I'm not having sex with you Messer, so stick to the dreaming," I told him then amusedly.

He laughed lowly, "I already got you in bed with me, not long ta go now."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you got me into _my own _bed, real achievement there."

He half-shrugged against me, muttering, "Still got you in the same bed as me."

I laughed a little then, "That you did, Mess, that you did – now sleep."

I raised my head from his chest watching him, as I added, "And if I catch your hands going anywhere near my breasts, you'll be sleeping in the tub, an it's _really_ not that comfy!"

He grinned then, and I felt his hand slide back down to its original place at the base of my spine as he fingered the rimming of my t-shirt. I placed my head onto his chest once more and his other hand, which was clasped onto my upper arm, trailed up to my hair, as he pushed a few strands of blonde out of my eyes. He twirled them between his fingers then, in an unconscious manner I'd grown used to over the years since Donnie used to partake in it.

"Cind?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" I replied simply.

"Your hair's wet," he stated simply.

"Mhmm," I mumbled against him.

"D'you have a shower?" he enquired.

"… Mhmm," I answered, the sound peaking slightly as I made it – clearly showing I was just saying that – though it was pretty muffled all the same, since I had no real intention of moving my head again from it's current position; I was _far_ too comfy for that right now – despite the fact it'd taken a few minutes to actually _get_ comfortable, given I had to try and get Mr. Sudden Steel Man to loosen up a little – a great feat on its own, I might add.

After another short period of quiet, I felt him sit up slightly and could tell he was eyeing me curiously as he asked, "Were you out in the rain?"

I smiled against his chest, "Uh-huh."

"Ok… " was all he said in response to that.

I could tell by the silence that followed that he had a small frown on his face as he contemplated this, but as I snuggled into him again, revelling in his embrace, it seemed to fade and I could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice as he added, "You smell nice."

"Messer," I said simply.

"Yeah?" he answered, not missing a beat.

"Go to sleep," I told him.

He grinned then, "Yes, Cind."

**TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, an please let me know what you think!  
Thanks  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	4. Night Time Soothings And Carings

Chapter Four: Night Time Carings And Soothings

He was tossing and turning, and let's face it, from where I was lying next to him – ignoring the fact that it was pretty hard _not_ to notice it – it wasn't exactly comfortable either. And then he began muttering, occasionally calling out various things a little louder than others, though neither type of sounds were always coherent.

I knew already that he didn't seem to be much of an affection showing kinda guy, but then, neither was Donnie – and I still managed to coax hugs an whatnot's outta him. Granted I had only known Danny for a short time – 'known' being such an… _intimate_ word in this context as well – but I had already managed to go most of the night lying 'snuggled' into him in bed, so _really_, I figured what did I have to lose by trying my luck here.

"Shhh," I spoke softly. "It's ok, Messer, s'ok."

I was propped up on one elbow, lying on my side next to him, and began threading my fingers through his hair in a soothing motion, while I spoke to him.

"Shh, Mess," I said quietly.

Then a small smile came onto my face as I uttered the next part, "S'ok. You're guardian angel's here to protect you."

He smirked at that then; making what sounded very much like a 'snort' – if he would ever even admit to being _capable_ of making such a noise – and opened his eyes to see me grinning down at him, "Think pretty highly of yourself, don'tcha Cind?"

And he rolled over to the left into me as he added, "I mean, geez, you've hardly got me in bed with you, an you wanna be my saviour an all, don't spare much time do ya?"

I smiled brightly then, and with a quick glance down, I addressed him, "Danny?"

"Hmm?" he said, not looking up.

"Move your head away from my breasts," I said simply.

He grinned cheekily, before turning his body back round, and falling back onto the mattress with a loud sigh.

I brought a hand up to my mouth then, coughing, as I rolled my eyes at him, but said with a small smile, "Must you always be so melodramatic?"

He smirked at me in return, before facing the ceiling again, and looking up at it, silently. After a moment, I saw him frown a little, before blinking his eyes a few times.

"Mess," I said, trying to get his attention. "Messer"

He turned his head to me then, snapping at me, "What?"

"Well fine," I simply replied. "If that's the way you're gonna be when I was about to propose 'share time', that's just fine"

And I stared out the window then, as I heard him make that sound again – the one that sounded far too much like a 'snort' to me – and so deliberately ignored his gaze as a result, "Don't need your stories anyway, can make do quite alright with my own thank-you-very-much."

He just looked at me then, "Cind."

"Nope," I said immediately. "Got my own stories – I'm ok. You know what, I'm better than ok, I'm _great. _Just _super_ in fact – don't need your stories at all."

He rolled his eyes at my antics, and decided to play me at my own game, mimicking, "Must you always be so melodramatic?"

"Now you're even copying my phrases, Mess, you really do need me bad don'tcha?" I responded, with the slightest of smiles tugging at my lips, and a mischievous twinkle in my eye.

He nodded, sighing, "_Desperately._"

I grinned at him then, loving how we'd managed to reverse the roles – if only for a short time. It was a tactic I used to use on Donnie all the time when we were kids an I couldn't get him to talk to me, or he was annoyed about something – guess the similarities between the two of them were more apparent than I'd once thought.

"So you gonna tell me what the nightmare was about then?" I asked after a moment, coughing a little.

"It wasn't a nightmare," he replied cuttingly – Eek, I think I touched a nerve there.

I rolled my eyes, yeah, he was _definitely_ too much like Donnie, and coughed slightly again before I answered, "Fine, 'disturbed sleep', whatever way you wanna phrase it, it was bothering you – wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really," he shifted slightly in the bed as he answered, but his voice was no longer defensive (which was a good sign I thought) just sort of… embarrassed – which, seeing as how embarrassing _I _could be _normally,_ wasn't really something which struck me as that great a problem.

"Ok," I replied simply.

He sent me a queried look. Obviously he'd expected me to poke an prod him senseless until I got the answer out of him – well, I wasn't gonna. An I told him so.

"Look, I've offered Danny, so you know if you wanna tell me about it or talk about it with me or whatever, that's cool, I'll listen. But if you don't… " I trailed off slightly, shrugging my shoulders, before coughing again – damn, that was getting to be annoying.

"… That's up to you. I'm not gonna force you on it, Mess – sometimes you just gotta let the person talk when _they're_ ready, not when you are," I finished, with a small smile.

"Philosophical words, Cind," he responded with a grin, before adding, "Again"

I shrugged again, smiling at him, "Uh, I was an avid reader as a child."

"An now?" he inquired, with a slight raise of the eyebrow.

"Somewhat… but not so much," I answered with a small shrug.

And then I sighed dramatically as I added, "It's these cops these days, too much time spent counselling them, you know, trying to get them to open their damn mouths and speak to me – not enough time for my books any more – shame really."

He nodded, smiling a little at my answer, before asking, amusedly, "But has it worked? The counselling, I mean?"

I smiled then too, before putting on a straight face and telling him resignedly, "Work in progress I think."

And he nodded again, mirroring my fake serious look, before I told him, "But no need to give up all hope yet, I have great faith in my abilities!"

He smirked, rolling his eyes a little at my grand, over-the-top voice, "I'm sure you do!"

I feigned a shocked look as I 'scolded', "Ye of little faith Danny Messer! I'll show you, so I will – I'll counsel the stories right outta ya – all of them – until you're so sick of the counselling that you just spill everything by yourself without me even having to say a word about it. I'll show you, Messer – you wait an see."

"So… " I said after a minute, "They want you to see a counsellor then?"

"What?" he asked, jerking away a little, obviously sort of uncomfortable with the question or subject matter it was related to.

"Well, you know, for the shooting," I answered, clarifying what I meant – though I was sure he already knew – and saw an inscrutable look flash across his face then – one I'm not sure stemmed from relief that I didn't question him on why he was acting kinda weird; or gratitude at the fact that I already knew about the 'incident' and he didn't need to explain it or anything; or simply a little annoyance that Donnie had told me about it.

Whatever the true meaning behind I simply ignored it for the time being and carried on as if I hadn't seen it.

"They told you to go see a counsellor yet?" I said.

After a few minutes spent in silence, he nodded mutely, as did I then in acknowledgement.

"It's not that bad," I told him then. "Just tell them what they want to hear. That way they'll be happy, you'll be happy, an you won't have to keep goin' back, an you can just get on with things as normal – works for everyone."

He nodded again, before tilting his head to the side slightly, and asking, "That what happened to you?"

And a small smile came across my face then, as I nodded once more, "Yeah, an believe me, it's so much easier this way."

He simply smirked at me in response, but didn't say anything and after a moment he closed his eyes, breathing out a quiet, "… Thanks."

I smiled telling him sincerely, yet with an amused tone lingering, "Any time Danny-boy."

And then I leant down and lightly kissed his forehead, brushing his fringe away a little as I did so, before saying, "Now sleep, Messer, you're guardian angel's here to protect, and protect _she_ shall!"

I watched as his lips quirked up at the corners then, before the rise and fall of his chest seemed to even out and he fell asleep.

Damn this boy was hard work.

x

A couple of hours later and he was at it again. Actually, he'd been at it all night, but this time I couldn't take it any longer. Granted I hadn't really slept much – what with my annoying random cases of insomnia, which now seemed to be coupled with those frigging coughs that my lungs kept chalking up. But still, he was bugging me. If I was going to lie awake – I'd rather do it in peace, or _relative_ peace at least anyway.

I tried the gentle approach once more, but he wasn't having any of it. So I did the only logical next thing – well logical to me anyway – I straddled him, sitting on top of him simply in order to try and minimise the turbulence he was currently experiencing. And then, as he still a little under my 'restraint', I started to say his name again. Only as a last resort did I hit him… and really, it was more of a slap than anything else.

Well it certainly woke him up alright. He shot up so suddenly, that – not exactly expecting it to happen an all – I went flying backwards and ended up tumbling off the bed and landing on the floor.

Well he came to pretty quickly then, whipping back the covers and all but _flying_ out the bed to come round and swiftly kneel beside me on the floor. I had started to sit up a hand behind my head, rubbing the now tender spot where I'd smacked it off the floor with a loud crack.

"Urgh," I stated, lifting myself off the floor, raising the other hand in front of me to inspect the wet liquid running through my fingers – although I already knew what it was, I wasn't exactly prone to leaking tree sap or anything, so it had to be blood.

"Cind, you ok?" Danny's voice sounded slightly worried as he joined me – it was actually kinda cute.

I nodded, coughing somewhat, but he'd already caught sight of my hand and the blood spilling from my palm and oozing between my fingers.

His eyes shot up sharply to pierce mine, "Cind, you're bleeding."

"Thank-you Captain Obvious," I said sarcastically, coughing once more.

But when I saw his eyes darken slightly at my flippant tone and seemingly dismissive nature towards him, I looked down, muttering, "Sorry."

"S'ok," he said, smirking, and reached down to lift me up, gripping firmly onto my t-shirt clad upper arms to steady me.

I smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

He grinned at me then; obviously _he _was feeling better now.

"Come on," he said to me then. "Better get you cleaned up."

And he smiled as he glanced at me, asking, "Bathroom this way?"

I turned to face him then, a silly look on my face as I said, "What, don't tell me you've never stayed over at little old Donnie's house before?"

He rolled his eyes at my babyish voice, and simply responded, "I've never felt the need to get so drunk at Flack's that I couldn't even get myself home, if that's what you mean."

I laughed then, "He never let you stay in my room did he?"

When he didn't answer, I simply laughed again, breathing out as I added, "Ahh, Donnie."

"He always made me sleep on the damn couch," I heard Danny mutter from beside me.

I laughed again, "I knew you'd been here before; came home many a time to a house full of empty beer bottles an a messed up living room – but then, I know how you boys like you're sleepovers."

And I smiled sweetly at him, as he mock glared at me muttering, "Let's just get you sorted out alright."

I laughed, "Sure."

And I started to walk across to one of the adjoining doors, wrapping my hand round the knob and pulling it open to reveal the bathroom. I walked over to the sink, and opened the cabinet on the wall above it, before stretching up on tiptoe as I started to reach for the shelf that accommodated my bandages and plasters. He was by my side practically in an instant.

"Need a hand?" he asked, echoing my earlier words with a smirk.

I just looked at him, before sighing, and returning my feet horizontally to the floor, "Oh fine."

I rolled my eyes as he simply raised his arm a little and pulled out various medical 'supplies', before walking over to where I sat on the edge of the bath and kneeling down before me, placing the items on the floor beside him, before looking up at me and wordlessly taking my hand in his. I studied my palm then, as it lay idly in my lap, the warmth of Danny's hand beneath mixing with the shivering feeling that was running through my body to give me an odd tingling sensation in my fingers.

He looked up at me as I watched my hand begin to shake slightly in his grasp, and he asked, "You okay?"

The concern sketched in his face then, made me smile a little as I responded, "Yeah."

And shrugging it off, I said, "Bath's just cold to sit on is all."

He gave me a brief sceptical look, but went back to tending to my hand when I smiled at him again saying, "Really, Messer, I'm fine – I'm not about to die on you or anything."

He rolled his eyes at my melodramatic answer, and I laughed a little, before I felt a sharp prick and then a stinging feeling, making me hiss in pain.

"Argh," I said, pulling my hand back quickly and cradling it to my chest. "What was that for?"

He laughed, "You had a piece of glass stuck in your hand – would you rather I left it in there, for you to cut me with the _next time_ you decided to play with my hair."

I grinned at the expression on his face as he said the last part; his eyebrow was raised and he had this 'Yes, I'm fully aware of what you were doing while I wasn't paying attention' look, and it was amusing; to say the least.

"Now gimme your hand back so I can finish cleanin' it up," he instructed me, holding out his hand expectantly for me to place my own on.

My face took on a look of annoyance then as I started grumbling under my breath, reluctantly lowering my arm and flopping my hand back into his.

He gave me a dazzling smile then as he said sarcastically, and in a fake cheery voice, "Thank you."

And he resumed his task of plucking slivers of glass from my palm – the pain of which, I have to tell you, didn't diminish in the slightest – and of which I'm almost certain _he_ was doing nothing to ease either. I swear to you, the boy liked watching me suffer. It was unnatural.

"All done!" he told me, in that stupid happy voice of his.

I glared up at him then, holding my now bandaged hand to my chest once more, as I started muttering under my breath again.

"What's that Cind?" he asked, that cheerful voice echoing off the marble and tile surround. "Didn't quite catch that there? Wanna repeat it for me?"

"Were you ever a doctor?" I asked him then.

"No, why?" he responded, the smirk on his face as he spoke.

" 'Cos your bedside manner sucks," I told him, before promptly standing up and walking out of the bathroom.

x

He joined me as I sat in the bed a few moments later – I'd heard the brief clattering of bottles and items hitting the sink, shelves and mirror front before the quiet clicking of the cupboard door as it closed shut, and I'd smiled then: the boy had actually cleared up for me – well wasn't that sweet. And I told him so.

"You put everything away for me… thanks," I said as he sat down beside me on the mattress.

It declined a little under his weight and he leant in towards me as he smirked, whispering, "You're welcome."

"Seems I've got myself my own modern day Prince Charming," I commented, still looking at the opposite wall.

He turned to face me then, and I him; and I smiled, before receiving one in return. Then we both turned back and began looking at the wall again.

"So… " he spoke after a moment.

"So… " I echoed.

"You up for that 'share time'?" he asked me, flashing me a grin when I turned to look at him.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Please tell me what you think - feedback means a lot!  
thanks  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	5. Share Time, But Not In The Way Expected

Chapter Five: 'Share Time', But Not In The Way Expected

"If I remember correctly, you mocked me when I offered share time earlier," Cindy said, facing the wall

I turned to her, feigning shock, and speaking in a voice that suggested I was stunned that she would say such a thing, as I said, "I didn't _mock _you!"

She rolled her eyes, coughing again a little, "Oh really?"

"Yes, _really_," I replied simply.

"So what was that snort I heard after I suggested it then?" she asked, her lips curving upwards at the look on my face.

"I don't snort," I answered measurably – emphasising each individual word to support what I had to say.

She laughed, coughing once more, before she replied, "Thought you'd say as much."

And then her face straightened as she turned her head up away from him and started looking at the wall once more – that wall was getting an _awful_ lot of attention lately.

"Anyway, you mocked me, and now I'm not so sure if I want to indulge you with my 'share time' after you so _brutally_ ridiculed me and _crushed_ my self confidence."

I cracked up a little then, but didn't laugh, and she folded her arms across her chest to complete the look, "That's nice, Messer, not only did you make fun of my idea, but now you're laughing at me – I'm deeply hurt by your behaviour of late, I'm not sure how I'll ever be able to forgive you for this."

I did laugh then, "Oh shut up, Cind!"

And I pushed her, catching her off guard. Thankfully, however, she didn't fall off the bed – though she came close. But then, she reached out and grabbed my hand, to prevent her from doing just that as she began to loose her balance again, and together we went plummeting to the floor. I'm still deciding whether it was one of my better moves or not.

I hovered above her, brushing her fringe to the side out of her eyes, and looked down at her with a crooked smile, "You seem to have a habit of falling off the bed and onto the floor – what's up with that?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly at me, "Oh haha Messer, we both know it was your fault, you pushed me – in fact _both_ times have been your fault!"

"How's it my fault you fell off the bed – you were straddlin' me!" I said, leaning backwards, and as a result my position took on the one I had just referred to; unintentionally, of course.

Cindy smirked then, "Oh I get it, Danny Messer like's to be the one on top."

I started to say something then, but she held up her bandaged hand stopping me, "No – it's ok, I get it, you like to be on top, like to be in control in… _situations_ like this – nothing wrong with it Mess, doesn't make you an _alien_ or anything."

I looked at her then, and she laughed, "Come on, admit it – you find me funny!"

When I sighed dramatically, and looked away across to the wall, rolling my eyes at her as I did so, Cindy laughed again, "That's ok, I know the truth – an that's enough for me!"

I shook my head at her, but smiled as I did it. And then we were momentarily broken out of our 'montage' as her cell phone rang.

And it kept on ringing.

"You gonna get that?" I asked her, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Kinda hard to move when I'm being squished by a New York native," she replied simply, smiling vibrantly up at me as she did so.

"Oh… right," I said, lifting a leg up and moving it across, before bending my knees up and crossing my ankles as I sat beside her; while she pushed herself up slightly and reached across to lift her phone from the bedside table.

She flipped it open, checking the caller ID as she did so.

x

"Eloi, what the Hell do you want? It's four thirty in the damn morning," Cindy answered straight away, glancing at the digital on the counter to 'aid' her in her response.

"What kind of greeting is that?" I heard the voice ask her in return.

"The kind one gives to a little brat who's just woken them up at Four Thirty In The Damn Morning," she repeated, emphasising the last part in particular.

"Oh shut up, we both know you weren't sleeping, now answer the door would'ya – it's cold out," the voice, which I determined was male, replied.

"You're here?!" Cindy suddenly exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"Of course, an I know you're in, so come an open the door for me," he told her.

"I hate you," she muttered next, and I just sent her a queried look at that, which she just ignored.

"Yeah, I love you too," his amused voice flittered through.

She let out a low growl, flipping her phone closed, before rubbing her hands over her face, and coughing wearily.

"Ya'll right?" I asked her.

She gave me a tired smile then, coughing slightly once more, before she replied, "Yeah, just peachy."

Then she stood up, bending over slightly, as she stretched off her limbs, shooting me a smile as she turned to the door, "I'll be back soon, but you should probably try get some sleep – things could get pretty messy."

I stood up then too, and faced her, "You gonna need a hand?"

She smiled again, "Nah, it's alright, but feel free to join us if you _really_ want – get a wee insight into my _wonderful _family life."

And then she half smirked at me, as she added, "Might sound pretty appealing though 'suppose, considering your track record so far with the sleeping tonight."

I just gave her a wry smile in return and watched her walk out of the room, before I slumped back onto the mattress, throwing myself backwards with a sigh. But I couldn't stay immobile for long, and my curiosity got the better of me, as I heard Cindy's footsteps pad across the floor outside the bedroom. I sat up then on the bed, and didn't hesitate to move towards the door – which was already sitting half open.

x

I watched her then, with an unusually _intense_ curiosity, as she opened the door for the male on the other side, and stepped forward, so she was mostly of my view as the front door acted as an obstruction between us.

"I could kill you!" she stated simply, and I watched as her arm raised slightly and she smacked him over the head, before muttering, "Get in here."

And then a guy stepped into view – a kid actually. He was wearing a trucker-like cap; slightly off to the side, with the word '_Etnies_' emblazoned in sort of 'graffiti-style' across the left side of the white front in black lettering, which hid most of his messy dark brown hair that was cut choppily across his forehead, which _in turn_ fairly covered his piercing emerald eyes. His attire epitomised that of a skater with his long-sleeved white top underneath a plain black t-shirt with the simple logo on the breast; the long stone coloured cargo-like shorts that cut off just past the knees and the thick-soled black shoes; and the skateboard in his hand completing the look.

My momentary evaluation of the kid was cut short however, by Cindy's very annoyed, yet pretty quiet 'hissing'-like voice. And my curiosity peaked then, as I stood by the door, my head positioned perfectly to aid me in my 'Peeping Tom' actions – of sorts anyway.

"What the Hell you playing at Eloi? Eh? You can't just come over here whenever you feel like! You're barely fifteen years old for God's sake! An what about Nana, huh? What about her? You just left her by herself Eloi!" Cindy's voice was crisp in the stillness that surrounded the apartment.

"She said she was ok, said it was fine actually," the kid – 'Eloi' – merely replied, with a flippant wave of the hand in her direction, before he placed his skateboard upright against the wall by the side table at the front door, and the bag he held over his shoulder dropped to the floor with a soft 'thud'.

"Fine with her if it was fine with you," he added, glancing over at her then, and sending her a quick smile.

"Yeah, well that's just it isn't it, Eloi. It wasn't fine with me," Cindy replied angrily, before brining her hand up to her mouth to cover it as she coughed, though the sound was somewhat muffled by her actions.

"Donnie around, he up?" the boy asked, strolling further into the apartment completely ignoring Cindy's irate behaviour beside him – not that great an idea from what I witnessed just after.

Cindy didn't spare a moment as he turned back round to face her, with a smirk on his face as he glanced around the apartment; she pulled back her arm and punched him. His head snapped to the side then, and he brought his hand gingerly up to his face, tentatively touching his lip with his fingers and staring at the blood painting them red.

"You punched me," he stated, in what seemed to be a voice of slight disbelief. "I can't believe it, you punched me – you _actually _punched me!"

"An I'll quite happily do it again if it'll shut you up," she told him, lifting a hand to her face and pressing her palm against her eye, obviously trying to suppress the ache of a migraine – I'd done it myself often enough – with a weary look on her face, before she coughed again.

"You punched me," he simply repeated.

I decided it was time to intervene – while I wasn't quite sure how my 'involvement' would sit with either of them, I figured it was worth the risk if I prevented an all out screaming match between Cindy an Flack for messing up his apartment as she went on beating the kid. Though, I'd be lying if I said the notion of her holding her own didn't make her seem even more appealing than she already was.

"Everything awright out here?" I asked, stepping out of the bedroom.

"Ahhh," Eloi stated. "So that's why you're so pissed."

And Cindy's head spun round to face him then, as he continued, "You an this guy were getting it on an I interrupted you, that's why you're so annoyed that I came when I did, it's got nothing to do with me leaving Nan – "

But Cindy cut him off there saying, "No, Eloi, this has everything to do with you leaving Nan alone, and just coming over when you feel like. An we weren't '_getting it on_', as you so eloquently put it. In case you haven't noticed Danny's still fully dressed!"

And then her gaze turned to me as she asked, with the slightest of laughs, "Why _are_ you still fully dressed?"

I glanced down then, before facing her, and shrugging.

And then I smirked as I said, "Maybe 'cos _someone_ got me drunk and then forced me into bed with them 'fore I got the chance to undress – That _could_ be the reason."

She just looked at me then before stating, "Well, maybe if someone_ else_ could hold his drink a little better, I wouldn't have had to put him to bed in the first place."

And she flashed me a big smile at the end then, which I returned with my own.

"Oh, geez, just go back to the bedroom will ya, if you're gonna be like that," a younger voice rang through then.

Cindy spun round, and raised her hand and looked as if she was about to say – or _do_ – something; then she sighed, lowered her arm and spun on her heel and started walking away.

"Where you going?" he called over to her.

"I'm going back to bed," she replied simply, as she turned her head to face him.

And, with a fake sugary smile, she added, "Like you suggested."

"Well, what 'bout me?" he asked her, holding out his hands, his arms bent slightly as he did so.

Cindy shrugged, turning back round, and started going back towards the bedroom once more, as she called over her shoulder, "Sleep on the couch, I don't care."

He glanced across towards the piece of furniture, before looking back at her retreating figure, saying, "But it's a mess."

I smirked then as I looked across briefly at the living area – there were bottles scattered over the table and floor, a pack of cards sitting neatly in the middle – looking completely out of place among the various array of objects – and cushions spread half-hazardly over the floor.

"Cind," he said, and when she didn't respond, he repeated it, only louder.

"What?" she demanded suddenly, spinning round once more.

He flinched slightly, and she sighed again, running a hand across her face wearily, before telling him, "Look, Eloi, you were the one who decided to make the trip at this time of night, not to mention _way_ before you were meant to – so if you don't like it, tough, it's your own fault."

He started whining then, in a voice that he apparently knew would kill her, and even gave her a 'look', which he seemed to know would _definitely _make her cave – he was right, 'cos it worked.

She groaned on seeing it, "Fine, I'll make up the couch for you, but that's it, you're not sleeping in my bed."

And on seeing his eyes light up a little, she deadpanned, "And before you say it, no, you're sleeping here, nowhere else, or I put you _straight_ on a plane back home – simple as that, kiddo."

He eyed her carefully then, before saying, "You wouldn't."

She smirked, "You know I would, Eloi, so let's not even get into it. The couch or the plane seat, what's it gonna be?"

Watching as he opened his mouth immediately, to respond, she added with a glint in her eye, "An there'll be none of this First Class _crap_, that Nan gives in to. I'll make it in the Economy Class, where you'll have screaming babies all 'round you, and trolley's smashing into your puny little arms, and old people snoring in your ears, and – "

"Ok, ok, fine, I'll take the couch," he surrendered.

Cindy grinned at the youngster, "Good choice, little brother."

And she made her way back into the room.

x

He turned to me then, eyeing me up slightly.

"So, you're Danny Messer then?" he said, after a moment, taking a minute tolook me up and down – _completely _unsubtly, I might add.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered simply.

He shrugged slightly, sent me a sort of odd look, and replied simply, "Cool."

"I'm Eloi MacIntrye, pleased to meet you," he added, but it was done in a dismissive sort of way – one typical of a teenager, especially a boy.

I smirked to myself looking down at my feet as I inwardly laughed at the kid's attitude and the situation that had just taken place previously. And I glanced up briefly to find he'd started surveying the apartment again.

x

Before Cindy, the only accent I'd heard from Scotland, was Mel Gibson's impression in '_Braveheart_'; and while she was impressed that I'd actually seen it and liked it too – she was a self-confessed patriot for her native country – she plainly informed me that it tended to stereotype the country as a whole. Especially since the only people who _ever_ spoke like that lived well into the Highlands, and even then she doubted they _really_ sounded like that – from those she'd come into contact with anyway.

And so it was only then, when her little brother was talking away that I realised just how 'Americanised' her voice really was. She had a definite 'New-York twang' that accompanied the majority of her words, although for the main part she did still sound like she was a 'foreigner' – Oh, she'd so hit me for saying that.

I mean…she did still sound like her brother – who had obviously spent most of his life, if not all of it, living across the pond. In fact, I don't know if she'd find that comment any better. Basically, what I mean is, although anyone who encountered Cindy could tell within a minute of being in her company that she'd spent a _considerable _time in New York, or the US as a whole for that matter, during her life; her British accent was still really noticeable – which was a fact she seemed extremely proud of.

x

"She killed someone once you know," he said after a short while in silence, cutting short my voice analysis – sadly.

"What?" I asked, my head snapping up with this 'revelation', not quite sure if I'd heard him right, or if he was just messing about, 'cos… well… let's face it, I knew for damn sure I'd heard him correctly.

"My sister. Cindy. She killed someone once," he told me, glancing back round at me.

"You serious?" I questioned him.

"Yeah," he responded, quite simply and shrugging again, as if he'd just told me the sky was blue.

I eyed him then, and he faced me, "My Nan told me. I wasn't there, or if I was I was still a baby, cos she was like 12 or 13 or something at the time. But yeah, she used my Dad's gun an everything. Pretty scary huh? You look at her, you think she could barely hurt a fly."

I raised an eyebrow, smirking a little as I replied, "Unless _you_ count yourself among the species."

And then I followed his gaze momentarily across to the 'person of the moment' as she set up the couch with some pillows and a duvet on top, before picking up some empty bottles and walking by us, with a quick smile in my direction, to deposit them in the kitchen. I'm pretty sure he was 'ignoring' my last comment.

"Why you telling me this?" I asked him then, not really understanding why this kind of thing would even be mentioned to someone else – nevermind a guy he hardly knew or one his sister wasn't even dating or getting serious with.

Plus, I didn't really think Cindy would be very happy with her little brother divulging such information – especially if it was true – and to a guy _she_ didn't even really know that well, never mind him.

He shrugged at me again, "I dunno, guess I figure I should warn you. My sis – she doesn't mean it, but she has this thing. She pushes people away. I mean she doesn't do it with everyone, an she doesn't always let people get close enough for it to hurt them, but she… after a while, when things get too intense sometimes, or people get too close or whatever, she tends to just distance herself from them – like, completely. She'll cut herself off, and just stop seeing them, or talking to them, or… "

Eloi sighed a little, before saying, "Look, you seem like a sound guy Danny, but just be careful alright. Cind, she has – bad things happen to people around her, ok?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, and laughed – not really being able to help myself – as I asked, "Why? She cursed or something?"

Eloi narrowed his eyes at me a little as he replied snappily, "Look, I'm just warning you ok? She doesn't mean it, it's not her fault, I don't think really, anyway – it just sort of… happens."

I eyed him for a moment, "You're serious, aren't you?"

He nodded, "Look, just… if your thinking of sticking around, just be careful, ok? Cind obviously cares about you, cos she doesn't just sleep with anyone. And I may not always be on the best of terms with my big sis at times, but there's certain things I just know, and if she did sleep with you, then she obviously thinks a lot of you – so… just… try not to screw it up by dying or anythin', ok?"

I sent the kid a queried look as I considered his words, before I answered simply, "… Ok."

He nodded then, and picked up his 'luggage', making his way over to the couch where he promptly sat down; and I realized with a quick glance over to the right that Cindy must have gone back to bed, like she said, while we were talking. He picked up the blue gel-type bag from the coffee-table and brought it up to his face, the icy chemical substance it contained soothing his already bruising lip – the gesture from Cindy, although she had caused the injury in the first place, I came to find quite endearing. Showed me, that night, that she wasn't _completely _about the whole 'tough-love' thing she seemed to be practising earlier.

"Oh, an Danny?" Eloi said, turning back round to look at me, still holding the ice bag to his lip.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If you two are gonna have sex, mind keeping it down a bit, I am still a teenager, you know, growing boy an all, need my beauty sleep," he told me.

I laughed, and smirked at him then, as I answered, "Ahh, kid. Should've thought 'bout that, before you decided to sleep here."

And at that, I turned and walked back into the bedroom, quite tiredly at this stage mind, to join my 'lover' in the bed – ha, if only Eloi had it right. _I_ certainly wouldn't mind. I guess though, for now, I'd just have to stick with the dreaming. At least until the girl came to her senses – wouldn't be long though, no one could resist me for that long, especially now that we'd conquered the literal 'sleeping together' part.

**TBC…**

* * *

Please tell me what you think - feedback means a lot!  
thanks  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	6. Guardian Angels

Chapter Six: Guardian Angel

I walked into the room, making sure to shut the door behind me, and couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips when I laid eyes on the sight before me. There she was. Cindy MacIntyre. And somehow she managed to look like the perfect little angel in her sleep.

I scoffed at the notion. Sure, I'd hardly known her long, but I figured our exchanges – however brief – combined with all those stories I'd heard from Flack over the years about the antics _she_ got them into when they were younger (obviously the accounts were a _little_ biased) were enough to base the foundation that Cindy was _not_ an easy girl to handle. Not by _any_ stretch of the imagination.

The smirk was present on my face then as that thought came to the forefront of my mind. She _certainly_ wasn't an easy girl to handle, no. But oh how much fun it would be to try.

I started to walk over towards the bed, when I suddenly became aware of my 'dress-situation' that had been picked up on earlier. Figuring I'd gone through enough uncomfortable-ness, psychologically or not with the teenager in the next room, I decided to just strip down to my boxers and tank-top. That and the fact I wanted to see the effect it had on Cindy. And I was sure it would. Have an effect on her that is.

If it didn't, I was simply going to tell myself she was either an exceptionally skilled actress or just an impressive liar. Either way, she'd be in denial about her attraction to me, and I'd boost my male ego – which, by the way, is _never _a bad thing.

I undid my belt buckle, flicked the button through its small loop, unzipped and then pushed my jeans down my legs with ease. Then I got to work on the buttons of my shirt. Despite the light streaming through from the window, it wasn't the easiest task in the world – especially for a guy who was still _pretty_ _tipsy _from the night's drinking escapades, not to mention beat from the previous week's exertions, followed by the exhausting drama which had unfolded not long ago. Seriously, I was beginning to think that hanging around with this girl was just too much work for me. Maybe I should just give it all up before it got anywhere. That way I could always keep my pride if it all backfired and Flack found out I'd been interested in his best friend.

Nah.

Who need's pride anyway? And besides, if I got to wake up every morning to a fine-looking girl like Cindy I think that'd be enough to satisfy my ego, don't you?

Finally, enough of the buttons were undone, so that I was able to pull the material fairly swiftly over my head, letting it slide down my arms, before allowing it to simply drop to the floor on top of my pants. Despite the fact my head was spinning slightly, I didn't exactly wanna just leave my stuff there on the floor. So, grudging as the task was, I bent down and in one swift motion scooped up my clothes. Obviously I immediately regretted the decision to do such a _stupid _thing, but it was done, nothing I could do about it now – though the laundry-machine effect it'd had on my head disagreed immensely. I folded my jeans in two and laid them on the small stool to my right, by the wall, before putting my shirt down to join them.

My bare feet padded across the wooden floor, before taking comfort in the soft rug that peeked out from under each side of the bed. I pulled back part of the covers and slid in. My body instantly reacted to the luxury that was the mattress beneath me – honestly; you have _no _idea how comfy this bed was!

Now I know why Flack didn't want me sleeping in it when I stayed over; knew if I slept in it, I'd never wanna get out. Which was actually pretty true. Guess I'd have to stay in Cindy's good books if I wanted another stay in it.

Maybe the stripping off wasn't such a good idea.

Damn.

While I was contemplating my prior actions, and what exactly to do about them, I'd failed to notice Cindy was actually lying, on her side, awake. Granted she was facing away from me, but still, she was awake nonetheless.

"I did kill someone once," her voice carried across to me.

"What?" I said, not quite sure if I'd actually heard her _speak_, or if I'd in fact heard what she'd said correctly.

"You heard that?" I asked then, as she rolled over to face me, realizing I had in fact heard _exactly_ what she'd said _exactly_ as she'd said it – we've been over this before.

Besides I'm a CSI, I'm paid to be observant, an if I screw up when I'm not even on duty an there's no real 'pressure' to get everything noted down right, then I guess I'd pretty much suck at what I do. But we all know, I really don't.

"What? You an Eloi's little 'get to know Cindy' chat, 'course!" Cindy answered.

And she smiled at me, nodding a little as she did so, adding, "I'm perceptive, me."

My lips tugged upwards at the corners as I looked back at her then.

"How much d'you hear?" I asked her.

Cindy raised her shoulder in a sort of half-shrug, as she said, "Just to your comment 'bout him being part of the fly species or somethin'."

I smiled at her, and she returned it softly. Then a silence fell between us for a short time, as we simply lay watching each other.

After a while, she lifted her head to face me once more, "I meant what I said though. I really did kill someone once."

And she shrugged a little, as I looked at her with, what I hoped didn't seem _too_ eager, an enthusiasm to find out the reason behind it, displayed on my face.

"It was a guy – he was hurting Donnie," she told me.

And her eyes locked with mine briefly on that note, before she looked away, her expression showing the fact she was in the midst of recalling the event.

"I just remember… being at my house, with Donnie. An this guy came to the door asking to speak to my Dad. Don told him he wasn't there, and that he should come back later, and started to close the door on him. Then suddenly the guy's barged his way into the house, an is holding a gun to Donnie saying all this stuff about how he's gonna make my Dad pay for locking him up. Saying, how my much he was gonna enjoy the hurting my Dad was gonna feel once he came home an found his kid dead in his own house."

She took a noticeable 'outward' breath then, looking up at the ceiling as I did so, "God, I was so scared."

And then she brought her gaze back to me, and carried on, "And Donnie didn't say anything – didn't even mention anything about me or the fact that he'd got the wrong kid… nothing."

"He was protecting you," I stated simply, suddenly realizing how little Don Flack had changed since he was a kid.

Cindy nodded, "Yeah, he was."

And then she frowned as the memory appeared to start to form in her mind again, "He started beating on Donnie… an I don't really remember what happened after that, but next thing I know Donnie's standing in front of me lowering my arms an taking my Dad's smoking gun out of my hands."

And then she stared at me intently then as she said, "But you know the thing that _really _bothers me, is that this thing – this accident, murder, killing, whatever you wanna call it – _I_ did it, _I _was the one responsible… but I can't remember a thing of it. I don't remember running into the kitchen and getting my dad's gun from the back of the cupboard behind all the cereal boxes; I don't remember sprinting back into the front room, my feet silent as they padded across the thick cream carpet we'd just had fitted the week before – and I… I don't remember pointing the gun at him, an then firing. And that's the worst thing about it all, Danny, cos I know I did it – I _know _I did…but I can't for the life of me, remember actually doing it."

"Do you know what that's like? To just, have this blank? This void in your head? Donnie had to fill me in on it all after. I told him I didn't know what'd happened, an he just sorta looked at me an said, 'You shot him, Cind'. I nodded then, I remember that, an told him I knew that part – I'd figured that myself even if I couldn't remember actually _firing_ the gun."

And she gave me a small smile at that point, before it fell and she carried on, "But I told him I didn't know what I'd done before it. He told me. Told me he looked up an saw me standing in the doorway wide-eyed, watching it all, and suddenly I was gone. Told me I ran out the door, an came back less than a minute later, held the gun up, and just… fired. I nodded after that – I didn't know what else to do, you know?"

I nodded then, in understanding, and agreement, but stayed quiet, allowing her to continue; which she did.

"And Donnie, he… he put his arm round me, and pulled me into him and… told me he loved me, that I'd saved his life, an if it wasn't for me he'd be dead. He told me I was like his saviour, his little Guardian Angel. Granted we were only kids, but still. That sorta scared me."

And her eyes locked with mine again, as she told me seriously, "I felt responsible for someone else then – I wasn't sure if I liked that idea."

The "someone _else_" part of her comment wasn't lost on me, but I wasn't about to probe her on it right there and then, if at all. Cindy had let me in on something that was… well… huge, and I wasn't about to go and question her on something else which may, or may not, be just as big a deal as this incident. In truth, I was actually kind of blown away that she was sharing something this big with me in the first place. It did, I'm not ashamed to admit – to myself though, I don't think we're at the point yet where I can share my feeling with everyone else – make me feel kinda special. Cheesy I know, but still, she cared enough to share something like this with me and we hadn't really known each other that long, so, yeah, I felt sorta special.

And I did my best to just be there as she continued cos, God knows, this was a big thing that'd happened to her and the mere fact she was telling me about it didn't seem enough for me – I felt I should, at the very least, _appear_ to be there for her if she needed, I dunno, like comfort or something. And no, I'm not going soft; I'm just a guy trying to help a girl out a bit, as best I can. Nothing wrong with that is there? Didn't think so.

"He seemed to sense my apprehension though, cos he smiled at me then, and whispered, 'Don't worry, we can switch roles. I'll be _you're_ Guardian Angel from now on, and I'll be there for you whenever you need me'. I looked back at him, smiled and we just sat on the pavement in silence for the rest of the night. An then when we had to go to bed, he came over to mine an slept beside me to prove to me he was gonna keep his word – fulfil his role, whatever. He made me feel safe. I've always loved him for that."

She was smiling then, as the memory faded, and I returned it.

Then she shrugged a little again and finished, "We'd always looked out for each other, you know? But after that he actually… he kinda took _care_ of me. An I don't think we've ever really talked about it since."

"But Cind, that… that's huge," I said, not being able to help myself.

I inwardly berated myself for it though. _Way to go, Messer. Girl let's you in on this big part of her life, an you go an tell her the thing's __**huge**__?! That's really what she wants to hear! God, you are so dumb sometimes. She doesn't wanna hear that, she already knows that, for God's sake. She doesn't need stupid ass comments like that from you – !_

My inner thoughts were cut off as I caught sight of Cindy, and saw the huge grin plastered across her face.

"Stop, arguing with yourself Messer, you're giving me a headache just looking at you," she commented, with a smile.

"I think it's actually called a hangover, Cind. You know, the thing that follows after you drink too much. I think _that's _why you got a headache," I told her with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Just because _you're _suffering from that, doesn't mean we all are. I think I've got a cold or flu or something. 'Knew I should've made you sleep on the couch. Now you've gone an made me unwell with your stupid, diseased, boy germs."

I laughed then, "D'you always resort to phrases from the second grade when you're hungover?"

"No, I resort to them when someone annoys me. An don't change the subject. You know you diseased me you… horrible diseased little man."

I laughed again then, mainly because of how ridiculous her insult sounded, not to mention the look on her face and sound of her voice as she said it.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" I asked with a grin, and a raise of the eyebrow.

Her eyes narrowed, as she stated venomously, "I hate you."

I smirked, "Well, I hate you too. Isn't that sweet?"

She grinned at me then, so vibrantly that I had a complete view of her perfectly lined white teeth, and told me quite matter-of-factly, "You couldn't hate me if you tried, Danny-boy."

That mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes then, as she smirked at me and added, "You want me too much."

And at that she simply rolled back over to her other side, and went to sleep.

The smirk still tugged slightly at my own lips then as her comment played over in my mind. Oh screw it, what did she know anyway.

**TBC…**

* * *

Please tell me what you think - feedback means a lot!  
Thanks  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	7. The Morning After

Chapter Seven: The Morning After

"You woke me up," was the first thing I heard the next morning.

I looked round at her then, from my position seated on the side of the bed, and noted the brief glare she sent me with those words, and I sent her a dazzling smile to accompany mine.

"In my defense, Cindy," I told her, and she watched me with a raised eyebrow and a look that clearly said, 'Oh, this'll be good!'

"I woke you 'cos I thought I was crushing you," I finished, half-shrugging while giving her a smile.

"If you were crushing me, Messer," she replied with a smirk, propping herself up with her elbows, "I would have kneed you in the crotch."

"Charming," I commented, and she grinned at me in response.

x

"Urgh, how can you be so cheerful? – you had more to drink than any of us!" I stated as I walked into the kitchen to the sound of Cindy chattering away, after hearing her singing moments earlier as I was getting ready.

She flashed me a smile, "I'm Irish – we know how to hold our drink!"

I studied me for a moment, before voicing, " 'Thought you said you were born in Scotland."

Cindy laughed, coughing a little mid-way, causing her to stop, before teasing, "So you _were_ listening."

I frowned a little, both at the statement and at her coughing, but she simply smiled and clarified, "Yeah, I was, but my Da's Irish."

I nodded, and Cindy smiled again, offering me a glass, the contents of which were murky brown/green in colour.

I eyed it cautiously, before questioning, "What's this?"

She simply continued to hold it out to me, and told him, "If I told you you'd most likely puke. Just drink it, seriously it'll help."

Flack joined us then, walking into the kitchen, his bare feet padding off the cool wooden floorboards, and stated, "She's right you know."

I looked across at him, as he stood in his suit trousers and shirt and tie, opening the fridge for the 'Tropicana' carton, before turning to face us while he poured the juice into a glass, and knocking the door shut with his elbow. Cindy smiled, and I could tell by the look on her face she was amusedly wondering if I'd ever seen Flack so domesticated before, as he poured another glass of orange and handed it to her wordlessly. Actually I was thinking I'd be lucky to get out of here without a lecture from 'big-brother' Flack.

She flashed Flack a smile as thanks, and he nodded in response as he replaced the carton on the shelf of the fridge and closed the door once more. He leaned against the counter with a smile playing on his face as he watched in clear amusement while the indecision, no doubt, flittered across my features.

"So ya gonna drink it or what?" he asked me playfully.

I looked at him again.

Flack laughed, "Seriously it helps. Looks like crap, _tastes_ like crap, but it definitely helps."

I made a face at the prospect of drinking the liquid – if you could really call it that – and Cindy laughed.

"Oh just down it already. Can't be any worse than some of those 'cocktails' you made _me _drink last night," she told me, her lips still quirked upwards.

A smirk flickered across my face then, before it turned into a grin, and I downed the drink in one go, unable to help making a disgusted face once I'd finished.

"You're right. Tastes like crap," I commented once I'd finished, and handed her the empty glass back, lifting my arm up to my mouth as I gagged again.

She laughed, giving me her orange juice, "Here, take this, it'll get rid of the taste."

"Thanks," I replied simply, taking the drink from her, and gulping it down.

"Anytime," she answered with a grin, and I caught sight of Flack rolling his eyes at the both of us, before my gaze averted once more back to Cindy as she began coughing; only this time more violently, more noisily, and _far_ more noticeably.

The fit seemed to last a lot longer than the previous bouts during the night, and Cindy somehow managed to get out a, "Catch you later", before hurrying out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, where we heard the door promptly shutting behind her.

x

Before Flack, or I for that matter, really had time to ponder this little scenario, the top of Eloi's head came into view as he groaned and sat up on the couch.

"Is that – ? Eloi?" Flask said.

Then turned to me, "What's he doing here?"

I shrugged, "Turned up last night. Pissed Cindy off to know end."

Flack grinned a little, "No shit – he's not supposed to be here for a _while_."

And we began walking into the lounge area together, where we swiftly reached the sofa currently inhabiting the teenager.

"Eloi, man, what're you doing here?" Flack asked him, and seemed to smile even brighter when he caught sight of the teenager's slightly swollen lip.

The youngster smiled, shrugging slightly, and plucked the piece of toast from my hand as it travelled towards my mouth, "Got bored at home – figured I'd come an visit you guys a bit earlier."

I glowered at him – nobody steals my food, I don't care if he's supposed to be a growing kid, he can get his own damn food if he's hungry!

Apparently, my distress went unnoticed by my best friend, who seemed to have found a larger problem to deal with, as I heard him immediately question: "You left her on her own?"

"I told her she could come too if she wanted, but she said she was ok," Eloi replied casually.

"She's an 82-year-old woman, Eloi, she's hardly about to go hopping on a transatlantic flight with a kid who can't even stay where he's supposed to for 2-an-a-half-more-weeks!" Flack answered in response

"Hey!" the teenager protested, "I'll have you know I turned fifteen a while ago, so I'm not _a kid_… and my Nan's in perfect health so don't go badmouthing her either."

Flack just rolled his eyes at Eloi then, and turned back to face me. Cindy emerged from the bedroom seconds later; dressed in a pair of black 'skinny' jeans, a white shirt that was open at the collar and cut about ¾ of the way down her tanned forearms, an a gray buttoned waistcoat decorated with sequins.

I suddenly realized how much I analysed everything while Cindy was around – her clothing in particular. An it was starting to creep me out a little… but _only_ a little – she had damn good taste in clothes, an she _definitely _knew what to wear to grab people's attention – whether intentionally or not. But I had a sneaking suspicion she knew _exactly_ what she was doing when she got dressed each morning.

She walked straight over to Eloi, her heels clip-clopping off the floor with each step, and said to him simply, "Take your mobile, don't disappear, an _stay outta trouble_!"

He rolled his eyes at her, but Cindy leant down and grabbed his face with her hand, holding his chin between her thumb and forefinger (in what, I've no doubt, was _quite_ a strong grip) and making him look at her once more, as she told him seriously, "I mean it Eloi, or I'll send you back to Nan, an you can forget coming back over…I'll probably be back late tonight, 'k?"

And Eloi nodded in the slightest, as she let go of her 'hold' on him, before adding, "I'm trusting you here, don't piss me around, little brother, alright?"

He glared at her, and directed his gaze to the floor sullenly.

"Alright?" Cindy repeated.

"Alright," the teenager relented.

She smiled at him, straightening up, and added, "Have fun."

Then she moved round the sofa towards the two of us, and greeted us with a grin.

"Don't miss me too much, 'k boys?" Cindy said to us, still smiling.

And then she reached up, and stroked the side of my head softly, her fingers lightly tracing across the band-aid still present there, and sent me a small smile.

Turning to Flack seconds later, she said, "Try not get into any trouble while I'm away, eh no?"

Both me an Flack rolled our eyes at her, and she moved her hand down to pinch my cheek in that annoying manner usually reserved for overweight auntie's who haven't seen you since you were 'that size' – or so say the movies anyway.

Her clear knowledge of how irritating I would find the 'gesture' shone through in the twinkle in her eye, as she smiled at us, "I'll maybe see you tonight."

And then another coughing fit suddenly hit her – it was just like the one before; and it was clearly taking more out of her than she cared to admit, or show for that matter, since she was trying her best not to display it's effect on her to us. She was bent over, with one of her hands in front of her mouth while she coughed violently, and the other gripping her right side.

After a moment she righted herself, and quickly ran a hand over her face somewhat wearily.

"You'll right, Cind?" Flack asked. "You look kinda pale."

Cindy looked up at him, and then appeared to notice Eloi was watching her then, with what looked _alot_ like worry etched into his features, and she seemed to suddenly yank her façade back into place.

"Of course I look pale, I'm Irish," she answered simply, if not quite bluntly.

"I'll see you later," she added then, sort of dismissively, and seemed to sigh slightly after it, before she smiled at us – kinda weakly – and then reassuringly at Eloi, and left the apartment.

x

" 'She doin' that all night?" Flack asked me in a low voice, both our eyes still directed at the door that had just shut moments before.

I nodded, replying in the same quietened tone, "Yeah."

He nodded then too, commenting simply, "Thought so."

When he didn't say anything further, I shot a quick glance at the large blue neon clock on the wall of the kitchen and noted the time, and the fact that if we didn't leave now, or fairly soon at least, we'd have to find an excuse better than 'traffic was murder' for Mac to let us off.

"Hey man," I said – back to my normal volume of speaking – effectively gaining Flack's attention and cutting short what I suspected was worry over Cindy and her current state.

"We better get goin'," I told him. "Else Mac'll have our heads… well, he'll have _my_ head, don't know 'bout yours, but… "

He glanced up at the clock I'd just looked at moments before, nodding, and smiling at my comment, but I could tell his mind was still focused elsewhere, namely on a certain blonde haired little beauty named Cindy.

**TBC…**

* * *

Please tell me what you think - feedback means a lot!  
Thanks  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	8. Errand Running Part One

Chapter Eight: Errand Running (Part One)

I wore the same suit I'd worn the previous day, but luckily I had a couple of spare shirts in my locker, so I was able to change into one of those – least I'd be ridiculed by Aiden an Stella, who'd then proceed to wanting to know all the gossip about who I was with the night before, an then tease me 'bout it for the rest of the day, or if I was _really_ lucky, it could last up to a week – more if they were feeling especially 'witty' (as they liked to think of themselves).

They found it all very amusing.

I'd just finished my shift for the night, and was in the locker room collecting my stuff before I went home, when my cell rang. Lifting my bag up from the floor, and closing my locker door, I picked up my phone from the bench, and flipped it open.

"Messer," I answered automatically.

"Danny?" the voice said in return.

It was Flack.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You think you could stop by mine an check in on Cind, when you're done? She didn't look that well this morning, an I know what she can be like, so I just wanna see if – " he was beginning to ramble slightly.

"Ya, ya, sure," I replied. "I'm just goin', so I'll drop in on my way home. But then I'm leavin' it all with you, alright? She's meant to be _your_ friend after all."

"My bestest friend in the whole wide world," Flack answered me amusedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I should be back in a bit, but it could work out to be longer if this thing can't be left," he told me.

"Sure. Fine. Call me later," I answered, and hung up.

x

I arrived at Flack's a short while later, and knowing where he kept his spare key 'hidden', I swiftly retrieved it before letting myself in.

I called out her name a few times, before I saw brief movement over by the couch, and what looked suspiciously liked Cindy's small hand – bandage an all – peaking up from behind it.

"Cind?" I said, my voice lower this time, as I walked round to the other side of the sofa to 'investigate' – or rather, simply to see if it was actually her.

It was.

"Jesus," I breathed out. "You look like crap."

She smiled at me weakly, "Gee thanks, Messer, you really know how to make a gal feel special."

"_Sorry,_" I answered, before shrugging slightly and adding, "But s'true."

x

I don't know what I was expecting, but this was definitely not it.

Cindy's face was ghostly pale now; her eyes appeared hidden, half-lidded and sunken into dark circles on her skin; some sweat had beaded along her hairline; and her lips had taken on, what looked _very_ like, a disturbing shade of blue. Two brightly coloured blankets – "hot pink" and "sunshine yellow", as she later informed me – lay strewn haphazardly over most of her body, and yet she was shivering; her teeth chattering.

She managed a half smile again, as she looked up at me, "Hey there."

I leaned over, and put the back of my hand to her forehead instinctively.

"You're burning up," I told her, and moved round to pick up the discarded damp cloth from the coffee table beside her.

I was turning back, when she suddenly began coughing – an pretty intensely too. Whether it was from the shock of her sharp, jerking movements, and the sound she was… creating, or whether it was simply because I didn't really have a clue what to do, I stopped short where I was, and just… watched her.

Her face was contorted in pain as she grabbed her side and winced when the coughing subsided. It was then, I noticed her breathing was laboured and she could barely catch her breath. _Damn_, I thought to myself, she was worse than I'd originally thought – if that was actually possible, given the state she was in when I'd first arrived.

"C'mon," I said, after _finally_ collecting myself, and deciding to 'take action'. "We gotta get you to the hospital."

"No, we don't. I'm fine," she answered me.

I simply eyed her with a look that clearly said, 'You bein' serious?'

"I'll call Flack," I warned her then – remembering her reaction to his comment earlier.

That seemed to get her attention well enough.

She glared at me slightly, and wheezed out, "You're bluffing."

"Wanna bet?" I countered as another coughing fit hit her.

I couldn't deny the pain that she was in. Flack was right to be worried about her, so much so I almost felt bad that I hadn't gotten here earlier or quicker – it didn't matter that I hadn't known how bad she was, it was just the fact that I could've been here before, but I wasn't.

When Cindy was 'finished', she opened her eyes to find me standing over her with my blazer in my hands, held out towards her.

"Alright, alright," she _eventually_ conceded, sighing dramatically, and rolling her eyes at me – giving the impression she was doing _me _a favour, not the other way round.

But I guess I could take it as a good sign that she wasn't acting _too_ out-of-character – Hell, she was hardly acting out-of-character at all, but still …

She pulled the layers of blankets off then, and moved her legs round so she was in a sitting position.

I don't know if I was more taken aback by the lack of her usual energy – her sluggish movements surprising me, and making her… 'condition' seem even more evident and serious than I'd first thought – or whether it was simply her clothing.

Granted, I'd seen Cindy in quite a few outfits – some more… _practical_ for certain activities than others – but never, had I seen her looking like she did then.

Underneath the blankets, she had been wearing a mini pair of reddish shorts, the cuffs of which were folded over and 'secured' with a button at each side, and a navy blue and white striped bikini top, with thick red banding outlining it, and tied in a 'halter-style' (once again, as I was _enlightened_ later on), round her neck.

She seemed to notice my look, as she tried to explain, with a short, "I keep having hot flashes," and accompanied it with a weak smile, and half-shrug, which seemed to be sufficient enough for me, and I just nodded in response.

x

I helped her into my coat and she wrapped it round herself, both protectively and to warm herself up, I suspected anyway, and weakly slipped her feet into a pair of white fluffy boots – her "abominable snowman feet" as she called them – which only served to further add to the hotchpotch styling she had going on at that moment.

It did, however, make me crack up laughing at the sight of her, which made her smile in return – so I guessed I could live with it, for now anyway, if it made her happy.

Geez, I was turning soft.

x

Surprisingly, when we reached the street, she actually let me help her into my car – though this didn't stretch as far as allowing me to strap her in – thankfully, for the both of us, I think.

The ride to the hospital was relatively silent, aside from her coughing bouts, which seemed to last longer and longer each time. I was worried about her, she sounded really bad, and somehow to banish these 'bad thoughts', I began to wonder how in the Hell I managed to get myself into this mess.

A single name came to mind. Or rather, a single person.

Fucking Donald Flack, _Jr_.

This whole situation was new to me, I'd admit. I usually only had myself to worry about, but over the past couple of days I'd found myself constantly wondering how Cindy was and what she was up to – if she was ok, if she needed help with something – anything – and I found it was _really_ disturbing.

Because, like I said before, I seemed to be turning soft. Which was definitely **not** a good thing.

x

I stepped out and walked to the passenger side to help Cindy out, opening the door and putting my hand out for her to take, but she didn't move. Bending down slightly, I sent her a questioning look, when I noticed the way she was staring at the building, apprehension evident in those big blue eyes of hers.

"I don't want to go in," Cindy said to me quietly, her eyes never leaving the building.

"I want to go home," she told me, her voice louder, and the tone firmer as if she was trying to sound more defiant – though given her current state, and the rasping that was still emitting from her mouth, that wasn't _really_ saying much.

I suddenly got the feeling that she was more than just nervous, that she was actually _afraid, _and the voice in the back of my head started to jeer, 'Way to go, genius!' – which I promptly began ignoring.

"Cind?" I asked then, my head still dipped down, and when she didn't look at me, I repeated, "Cindy?"

She met my eyes briefly then, but didn't make any other move, and I asked _gently_, "Are you scared?"

Suddenly tears welled up in her eyes, an I began to inwardly panic.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ I thought, to myself, over-and-over. I wasn't a sensitive kind of guy by any means, an sure, I didn't mind lending a little bit of comfort – once in a while – but _crying_! That, I am definitely not equipped for handling.

"No," she replied in a small voice.

And then after a moment, she met my eyes once more, this time raising her head up to look at me, as she answered, "… Yeah."

"You'll be fine," I responded, trying to reassure her, and she gave me a small smile in return for my efforts.

"I hate hospitals," she confessed to me then.

_Me too_; I thought; but didn't say anything.

Instead, I nodded, and tried to pull her hand lightly to coax her out of the car. She complied and we walked inside; her taking small tentative steps forwards and me; standing either beside or behind her – depending on the exact moment – steering her exhausted body towards reception. We only had to stay in the waiting room for a short while before she was called, obviously they agreed with my assumption that she was worse than she cared to admit, and I soon found out this was a 'regular thing' for Cindy; especially if there was a strong chance hospitals were going to be involved.

Cindy shakily stood up, but when I remained seated, she turned back to look at me with the sort of anxious look she'd used in the car, as she chewed her lip a little, in a nervous habit she'd been practicing the whole journey over.

"You're not coming?" she asked me.

I looked up at her then; I'd already began to settle myself into the really_ un_comfortable chair – and we'd only been there about 5 or 10 minutes, (Like I said hospital had a _really _quick reaction time with Cindy, kinda abnormally so) stretching my legs out in front of me, and crossing them at the ankles, with my arms folded over my chest.

"Thought you'd wanna go it alone," I replied, and then suddenly realized what a _stupid_ thing that was to _think_, never mind _say_.

If her confession earlier hadn't clued me in, the expression on her face now should have been enough – she was scared stiff of this place. And from what I knew of Cindy so far; both from being with her, and… other's helpful little 'insights' into her life; I wasn't sure I wanted to know what made someone like her scared of a place that was meant to do some of the most good around.

I hated hospitals too, but then, I hated a lot of things – and her hatred seemed to stem from something much deeper than my reasoning, feelings, and other stuff did. Whatever _her_ grounds for hating this place were, I knew it couldn't be from something good. An besides, I wasn't sure if I could handle another little heart-to-heart just then, I barely gotten over the one about her killing a guy when she'd been in her teens, an God knows what I could find out now if I asked the right questions. Call me selfish, but seriously, there's only so much of the sharing a guy like me can take in one sitting – and I needed a _bit_ of a breather before we had to go at it again.

Her eyes glistened in the crappy fluorescent lighting fitted to the ceiling above, an her voice cracked, as she shook her head, "I can't, I just… "

I stood up quickly then, and walked over to her.

And, putting my hands on either side of her, gripping onto her upper arms, and holding her steady, I looked her straight in the eyes, and said _softly_, " S'ok, I'll come with ya, s'ok."

Her head lifted up, and she gave me a small, weak smile, but it was accompanied by slight disbelief, which clouded over in her eyes. I simply nodded in response, reassuring her that I was going to do as I'd said, and gave her a small smile of my own in response, as she nodded then also.

God, I was a sucker for hurt girls.

We followed the nurse down a maze of hallways and into a private room, making me think briefly, 'Lucky her'. Cindy sat on the bed as instructed – though I noticed the slight glare she sent the woman at the way she'd 'ordered' her, and a smile tugged at my lips – while I sat in a chair next to her.

She turned to smile at me, in what I guessed was both thanks as well as reassurance for herself that she wasn't alone in this – which, I sensed, was a major issue here too – but her coughing began once more and she couldn't stop. He body wrenched itself forward, sending a shooting pain through her side again.

In the middle of all this, a doctor came in and began hustling and bustling around the room. Before she knew what had happened, Cindy obviously felt the prick of the needle in her arm, because through her coughing she shot him a look.

Once again, my lips began to curve upwards at her attitude towards the members of staff and how they were treating her, but there was a plus point to all this. At least now I knew that the reason she was scared of this place, _wasn't _because she was afraid of needles. So now we were one down, and about twenty-million to go; and knowing Cindy, she'd probably hold reason number twenty-million-and-one as hers.

x

"It's a painkiller," the doctor's voice broke through my thoughts, as Cindy's coughing began to slow down.

"It's going to make you drowsy for a while, but it should stop the pain and we're going to give you something for the cough as well. We're also going to run some tests," he explained to her.

"D'you say drowsy?" she asked, and the doctor nodded.

"I don't wanna sleep," she said seriously, and I felt my brow furrow slightly as my curiosity over this statement peaked.

The doctor, was obviously wondering the same thing as me, as he looked at her curiously, and asked, "Why not?"

"That's none of your business," she told him simply, though I noticed, through gritted teeth.

There was far more going on here than I'd initially realised, and once again, I really didn't think I wanted to know. It also sounded way too complicated for my liking, an I just _knew _she'd exploit me for my weakness of helping her, which I had no doubt she was already clued in on.

x

After a few minutes she began to feel the effects of the drugs. Her eyelids became heavy, but she was doing her best to stay awake. Forcing her eyes open, she looked over at me, I think for confirmation that I hadn't left her more than anything else at that stage, and I smiled at her reassuringly – much like she had done with her little brother that morning.

"Close your eyes, Cind," I told her, _softly._

Argh! This woman'd be the death of me_._

I smiled again at her, nodding in encouragement, as I said, "Get some rest. I'm not goin' anywhere. I promise."

She finally closed her eyes and they stayed closed, but I was left berating myself. I just had to say it didn't I? I had to promise I wouldn't leave, I just had to! Argh, I could really smack myself sometimes.

I took a deep breath and sank into the chair next to her bed.

God, this woman was exhausting!

The doctor went about checking her breathing and whatnot. He told me that they were gonna take her for some chest x-rays and then they would bring her back and set her up on an IV. I figured this was as good a time as any to call Flack.

He wanted to come down right away, said everything else could wait, but – for _some_ reason – I told him I was fine on my own with her. And what a _stupid_ thing that was to do. In truth, I hated it in the hospital, the only reason I as currently still sane was because the bright lights and windowed walls reminded me so much of our own crime lab, so I simply told myself that was where I was – and for the most part, it seemed to work.

But, really, I couldn't wait to get the Hell out of there and back to my own apartment as soon as.

Sadly, however, I'd made a _little, tiny_ _promise_ to a lady – an I really couldn't break it, no matter how much I wanted to.

Like I said, I'm a sucker for a hurt chick.

**TBC…**

* * *

Please tell me what you think - feedback means a lot!  
Thanks  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	9. Errand Running Part Two

Chapter Nine: Errand Running (Part Two)

After about an hour an a half, Cindy was done with her tests and was sleeping, while I did my dutiful 'guard watch' and sat in the chair beside her, watching over her.

The rise and fall of Cindy's chest could have created a nice hypnotic effect, for me to even go to sleep myself, had it not been for the sudden hitches and jerks of coughing that kept interrupting the rhythm. But as far as scrounging for a means of comfort, it was all I had to hold onto throughout the coughing, wheezing, ghostly skin, and lack of any other motion on Cindy's part. Hell, even the wheezing had its merits since – morbid as it was to think – both it and the motion of her chest attested to her being alive. Granted, I doubted she was about to _die_ on me, else that would've _really _been a mistake not to let Flack come down, and it was probably that I was simply overreacting, but then it was also possible I was completely _under_reacting, an what I really should have been doing was panicking an getting Flack an her brother down here right there an then.

The doctor's hadn't told me much so far, in fact they'd barely said anything to me at all, so I really didn't have a clue whether I was taking all this well or not. You know, a little helpful hinting from the professionals wouldn't have gone amiss.

Not to mention the fact I never really seen someone this sick before – I mean, sure, I'd seen dead people (_far _too often for my liking, I might add) an I'd been around my fair number of sickly kids infected with flu an chickenpox an all those things –especially when I was younger – but they'd never look like … well, looked like _this, _to be honest. So I found myself finding assurances where I could, to keep my nerves calm and my mind clear.

But that was easier said than done.

x

After a while the doctor – Dr. Pender as I was soon informed, which released the inner high-school-kid in me, and I had to fight to keep the smirk off my face – came back in and asked if he could ask me a few questions.

I shrugged, telling him simply, "Sure, not sure how much help I'll be, but yeah, ok, sure."

"It would seem that Ms. MacIntyre has a severe case of pneumonia. D'you know if she's been ill recently?" he said, watching me carefully, clipboard in hand.

"I really don't know," I answered. "She's been fine for the last few days at least – well, 'cept from this mornin' when she started coughin' all over the place, an spittin' phlegm all over us."

He looked at me, sort of alarmed at this, so I had to quickly retract that, "Oh crap, no sorry, jus' miss out the last bit. She was coughing all over the place, that's it – no spitting of anything over anyone, just coughing to herself, s'all she was doin'."

Dr Pender nodded, jotting this down – and I briefly wondered if he'd actually 'quote' me; the fun Cindy would've had reading her chart if he did – and then asked, "Has she been exposed to any harsh elements that would cause this to flare up like it has?"

I sighed a little, casting a glance across at the blonde, before turning back to the man, "She was outside last night during the storm … pretty underdressed, an I don't think it was the first time she's done it recently either. So she was probably out in the others the past few nights as well."

The doctor nodded again and wrote something down in his chart, before looking up at me once more, "And how about rest? Is she getting enough of it?"

I shrugged again, shaking my head, "I don't have a clue, sorry."

But that was a lie. Even just taking it from last night's 'experience', we'd been up for ages, before we'd had any of our little…incidents – which occurred at _completely_ ungodly hours, I might add – so in truth, the girl had probably only had a few hours sleep in total – if that even. Not to mention she'd run out on me half way through to go play in some rainstorm – which didn't exactly do much for my ego, I'll admit – but I suppose better that than for another guy – right?

"That's alright, I'll ask her when she wakes up," he replied with a smile, before telling me, "It should be soon and hopefully she'll be feeling better – a little at least. We've put some antibiotics in her IV so that should help too."

I merely nodded in return and readjusted my position in the chair to continue my wait.

x

A while later, but what was probably only about twenty minutes, Cindy began to stir.

Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings.

She didn't seem to notice me still sitting there, however – making me think, rather selfishly I admit, 'Great, and this is the thanks I get for sitting in this crappy plastic chair for the past two hours or so, while my ass goes numb, making the whole experience _so_ much more enjoyable!'

Instead, Cindy was staring at the IV bag hanging over the bed on her left. I stayed seated in my place, simply watching her, not wanting to chance it and try and break her trance-like state, as her head followed the tube from the bag down into her hand.

She continued to look at it for about another minute before sitting up suddenly and trying to rip it out. Her fingers scratched wildly at the tape, jostling the needle in her hand, causing it to bleed, and slippery crimson spurted out, covering the bedding.

I jumped up then, and instantly reached across the bed, pulling her hand away from the IV, as I told her seriously, "Stop it!"

Her head shot up to look at me and she stilled completely and right at once – which was only a _little _disturbing in itself – letting me take her hand and put it back to her side.

"You're alright," I said, trying to comfort her – though I didn't really think that was what she was worrying about, or even _thinking_ about, just then.

I was about to expand further, and tell her what the doctor had told me – which, I suppose was practically nothing – but at least she'd know what the diagnosis was, and that I hadn't been completely overreacting when I told her we had to go to the hospital; when the nurse from earlier came in.

And Cindy was just _thrilled _to see her, especially when she caught sight of her hand, and scolded her she was like a five-year-old, saying, "You really shouldn't do that."

"Take it out," Cindy ordered simply in response.

"I can't do that," the nurse answered.

"You take it out or I will," she replied stubbornly.

The nurse was a little taken aback, which was making me rather amused actually, and told Cindy, "I'll call the doctor and you can speak with him about it."

"Fine," the blonde sighed and the nurse left to go out and use the phone across the hall.

Cindy turned her attention to me then, as I stood by her side looking down at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled softly.

"S'ok," I told her in return, and we shared a smile as the doctor quickly entered the room.

"Ms. MacIntyre, how you feeling?" he asked, as he walked up to her bedside to check her IV.

"Better… thanks," Cindy answered, giving him a quick, brief smile. "But I'd like you to take this out so I can go home."

A smile tugged at my lips as her stubbornness shone through more clearly then than ever.

"I'd like to ask you a couple of questions. Your boyfriend answered some for us but we would like to ask a few more before we can let you go," Dr. Pender said looking between the two of us.

Cindy smiled, looking at me, and her eyes twinkled, as she joked, "Yeah, he's really sweet isn't he?"

"Ask away," she told him, though I sensed a restriction on this coming into play soon.

"Well, he told us you have been spending a lot of time outside in the rain. Is that true?" he said straight-off.

She shot a glare at me then, but I merely brushed it off with a shrug, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, 'suppose. Though, it's kinda unavoidable don't you think?" Cindy replied sarcastically.

"When was the last time you slept?" he spoke next.

"Five minutes ago," she answered with a smile.

The doctor gave her a disappointed look, "Before you came in tonight, when was the last time you slept?"

"Last night," she told him without a moments thought.

He eyed her for a moment, considering this, "And before that?"

"The night _before_?!" Cindy responded, with a look that clearly said, 'Where are you going with this?'

"Ok, and how long would you say you spend asleep during these times?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "A couple of hours, maybe."

My head snapped up to look at her then, a couple of hours? _Maybe?_ Granted, I knew she could easily function fine on about four or five hours sleep a night, I often did if a case ran long or I got called in at odd hours – but a _couple_? That's like _two! _An_ each night_? Damn!

"What?" she asked sheepishly.

"Ms. MacIntyre, your body needs much more than that to function properly – " he told her.

"My body functions quite well thank-you very much," Cindy answered him, annoyed, as she cut him off.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you there. You have a severe case of pneumonia. This, along with, the amount of time you've spent outdoors and the lack of rest your body has been getting, means it can't fight this infection. We're going to have to keep you here for a few days," he informed her seriously.

"No way," she replied, not having any of it, and she sat up, wincing only _a little_, however, at the throbbing in her side.

"The pain you're feeling is from a couple of cracked ribs, which occurred from the force of your coughing. If you don't take care of yourself, it will only get worse. It'll just be a few days," he ended on a softer tone, trying to appeal to her… better side.

But _softer_! I'm starting to think it's not just a thing about _me_ an hurt chicks, I'm starting to think it's just _Cindy_. Which may possibly be a scarier thought than the original.

What I didn't really take into account for, at that moment, was the fact that even if she didn't seem to get along with Flack all the time, she was still his best friend, and practically a sister to the guy – she wasn't going to let this go lightly.

"I appreciate your concern Doctor, but I'm not staying here. I would _also_ appreciate it if you could take this tube out of my arm right now, before I do it myself. Then you're going to write me some prescriptions so I can go home," she said rather matter-of-factly.

"Ms. MacIntyre, I don't think you're… " Dr. Pender began again, but he really shouldn't have bothered 'cos Cindy just interrupted him, and put a stop to his efforts.

The whole exchange was actually kind of amusing.

"I really don't care, 'cos I'm not staying here. So you can either _give_ me what I need or I'm gonna walk out of here without your consent or the help you're offering. It's your call," she told him, finishing with the smallest, and shortest, of smiles.

He sighed deeply before putting a pair of latex gloves on resignedly and taking her IV out. Then he wrote a few prescriptions and handed them to me wordlessly.

"I just want it to be noted that I don't agree with this, and I think it's an _extremely_ bad idea," Dr. Pender said turning around as he reached the door to leave.

"Also, I would advise the next time you go outside, you wear more than just that which you wear to the beach," he added, looking pointedly at Cindy then.

She watched him walk out the door, rolling her eyes at his comment and muttering mocking noises under her breath at the words he had just said. She turned to her side to find me standing smiling at her, holding her furry boots out for her to take and put on, which she did.

"What?" Cindy asked, looking up at me after, and eyeing my amused look with questioning and slight suspicion.

"Nothing," I replied. "I jus' haven't seen someone bully someone else like that in a while."

"Well, being my 'boyfriend', you should get used to it," she replied, and smiled sweetly back at me, as I laughed quietly.

x

We filed her prescriptions at the hospital pharmacy on our way out, and walked through the reception once more, with Cindy glancing back briefly to give the little old lady at the counter a small smile.

Her coughing wasn't as bad as it was before but it was certainly still present – and it still didn't sit well with me, or make the journey downstairs more pleasant.

"I can see myself home thanks," Cindy told me as we began walking towards the exit.

"Not at this time at night. This is a dangerous city for a young woman, 'specially a woman wearing nothin' but skimpy little shorts and a barely there bikini top," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at my comments here, her lips curving upwards slightly, but I ignored her carrying on, "I find it irresistible. I'm not 'bout to take the chance another guy will as well."

"Irresistible huh?" Cindy smiled mischievously, and nudged me in the ribs playfully.

"Yeah, and now you're just askin' for trouble," I replied, but with a smirk.

Cindy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a smile still playing on her lips, and I caught sight of a shiver run through her as we walked through the automatic doors. The night was a bit chilly, with clouds covering up the stars. But it didn't look like it would rain, which I was extremely grateful for – Flack had been kind enough to inform me, that thus far, Cindy had never missed a rainstorm if she'd been able to – and as I later found out, via a 'side-note' from the doctor, she'd actually been hospitalised three times already for pneumonia in the past. So, _obviously_ she was familiar with the drill.

"And what would this trouble entail?" she asked with that mischievous twinkle in her eye, as we stood together just outside the hospital – both clearly thankful to finally leave it behind.

I smirked, "First off, I'd warm you up a bit."

Cindy nearly laughed, as she nibbled slightly on her lower lip. When my jacket landed on her shoulders, she did laugh. I laughed then as well.

"Naughty girl. Get your mind outta the gutter," I chided jokingly.

Cindy laughed again, sending me a smile, before she snuggled into the soft inner lining of my blazer.

"Why? It's nearly midnight, and a _rather handsome young man_ is taking me home. Aren't I allowed a _few errant thoughts_?" she relied, and flashed me a small smile to accompany it.

I laughed once more, before smirking at her and answering, "I suppose I do deserve them."

Cindy elbowed me again, as she said, "You arrogant little… "

And then she sighed, shaking her head at me, and rolling her eyes as I flashed her a smile.

"Wait here, I'll go get the car," I said, and jogged across the asphalt towards where I'd practically 'dumped' my car – but in my defence I didn't actually have that much time to find a parking space an then get back to Cindy before she freaked out an left me, and the building all together – I wasn't even going to _think _about what I would do if she'd done that to me just now.

I pulled back into the ER and stopped the car near the front entrance where she stood – rather expertly too, I might add, given that I had to avoid people, ambulances, other cars, and wheelchairs too! To be honest I'm not sure how I did it, probably because I'm pure genius, but that's just me.

Cindy clearly knew what I was thinking to myself, as she rolled her eyes at me, and told me with a smirk, "You really are an arrogant son of a bitch."

"What?! I didn't even say anything out loud!" I retorted defiantly, as she got in the passenger side.

"I could tell by the look on your face. You were gloating on the inside," she replied with a knowing expression on her features, and shut the door.

"I wasn't gloatin' on the inside, Cindy," I answered her, and she raised an eyebrow at me in amusement.

So I decided to have myself a little fun, as I continued, "For your information I was picturing you naked. That's what my facial expression was conveying… pure… unadulterated… sexual fantasies that involved you, me, and nothing between our writhing bodies but this here paper rose sticking out of your mouth."

And I leaned across and swiftly placed the small decoration between her lips.

She rolled her eyes at me and laughed, "That's Bullshit, Messer."

And I pretended to look aghast at her statement, as she carried on, "You can try to distract with me with all the groping, graphic little details you want, but I'm a professional – "

It was my turn to laugh then, before she finished, " – And I know that you were gloating about how you managed to manoeuvre you car through _all_ of these people and _finally_ park it in front of the entrance. _An amazing feat_, I'm sure!"

And I couldn't help but smirk at her deduction, as she told me, "Now just admit it already. You're an arrogant bastard."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'm an arrogant bastard."

And I smirked at her then, as I added, "But you love me for it."

And I plucked the paper rose from her fingers, and pulled the car out and began to drive off.

x

"Thank you," she said, turning to look at me as we stood outside the door for Flack's apartment. "For taking me there and staying with me, I mean."

"You're welcome," I answered with a bemused smile as I half-shrugged. "Was nothin'."

She rolled her eyes at me, and just nodded, accepting this. The door opened, revealing our tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed mutual friend Don Flack standing on the other side, and Cindy stepped into the apartment wordlessly.

"You can run your own errands in future," I told him, with a slight smirk, as I glanced by him and watched Cindy walk towards her bedroom.

He nodded, putting a hand on my shoulder, looking round briefly then too as she opened the door and went into the room, and he told me sincerely, "Thanks, Danny."

He didn't comment on Cindy's outfit, or even raise an eyebrow at it – obviously he'd known her too long – but anyone within a ten-mile-radius of either of them could tell how much they cared for one another, an I supposed that was what really mattered.

God, I was turning into a complete sap.

"It was nothing," I replied simply, shrugging it off.

"Nah, it wasn't. It was everything," he answered. "And I mean it. Thank-you."

"Just helpin' out a friend, Flack," I responded with a smile, and he smiled back, nodding in understanding, before we separated and I left while he went to 'tend' to Cindy.

**TBC…**

* * *

Please tell me what you think - feedback means a lot!  
Thanks  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	10. Surprise Presents

Chapter Ten: Surprise Presents

A few weeks after this 'incident' – of which, Flack had informed me, Cindy had now fully recovered, or as 'fully recovered' as Cindy could ever be really – and my birthday was rolling round. Flack and Aiden had insisted, yes _insisted,_ on throwing me a party. And despite my protests, they were having none of it.

It was weird, here I was about to officially be 'christened' one year older, and there was only one person I was interested in inviting. Cindy.

I was definitely turning soft, and it was starting to get to me how annoying it was that this one girl, chick, woman, lady – whatever – could get to me so much. It was only flirting for God's sake; we didn't even know each other that well. Besides, no matter how hot I thought she was, or how much fun I had with her, or even how interesting my life suddenly seemed to be whenever she was around – God this was getting even more corny by the second – she was Flack's best friend. Actually, she was more like a _sister_ to the guy, an I _really_ didn't want him on my ass if I screwed her around – not that I planned to or anything, but… it could happen, you know?

I hadn't seen her since I dropped her off at Flack's that night … ages ago. And I was starting to kinda miss her company – _kinda_. But so much so, I even took to wearing the blazer I'd leant her as often as I could, just so I could breathe in the scent she'd left traced on it – something definitely needed to be done. Danny Messer does not fall for anyone – I don't care how hot the girl is, I'm just not a one-woman guy, an no friend of Don fucking Flack was going to change that.

Ok, so maybe I could make an exception for her.

But only maybe.

x

I causally, or as casually as I could be with a fellow detective, especially one as perceptive as Don Flack, asked him when Cindy was gonna be staying with him next. He simply smiled, and told me she'd all but '_ordered_' him to tell me she was sorry, but she wasn't going to be able to attend my "spectacular birthday bash" – her words, not mine – because she had somewhere else she had to be that day, but I was to have fun without her, and "not miss her too much".

I'd laughed then, not being able to help myself. It sounded exactly like Cindy. After the initial bulldozing of Flack's apartment, we'd sat on the kitchen floor 'admiring our work' and consuming numerous alcoholic drinks 'to celebrate a job well done' – again, her words, not mine – and as the banter flowed easily, I realized that my bad mood from earlier had all but disintegrated, and it was all because of a certain blonde bombshell. Her ability to change my mood was amazing – but then, so was she.

Obviously that was only the first of our _many_ encounters, but they say first impressions count for everything – and she certainly made a memorable one, that's for sure. Damn near can't forget her… it… oh, screw it.

x

I had just finished my shift and was planning on getting home as quick as possible so I could prepare myself an 'psyche myself up' for this party of Aiden an Flack's, that they'd decided _wasn't_ actually going to be held at my apartment, despite it being _my _birthday an all, it was gonna be at Flack's – 'cos his is better', or so said Aiden anyway.

I definitely had my suspicions about it all, lemme tell you – an I'm not just talking 'bout the change of venue either.

Though, in truth I guess I should be grateful for Cindy's bulldozing work, cos it meant I wouldn't have to clean up all the shit that was left over, _and_ battle a raging hangover – which I had no doubt would be the case if the party was at mine.

x

I entered the locker room, just as my cell went off. I picked it up, and answered almost robotically, as Cindy had once told me, "Messer."

"Happy birthday stranger," her voice played through.

"It will be 'cos this little annoying Scottish chick ain't coming to my party to mess it all up," I replied jokingly.

"Really? I wasn't aware you were friends with farm animals," she told me amusedly in return. "An they've even got nationalities like us? That's so cool."

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me, and answered, "Yeah, yeah, fine. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call? I thought _you _were busy."

"I am," she replied, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "But I'm also really nice, so I thought I'd call."

"Of course you did," I answered, and she laughed.

"Ok, ok, enough," she told me. "Open your locker an see what I got you."

A smile suddenly crept up onto my face then, as I did what I was told, replying, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know," she replied, her 'giddiness' evident despite the distance between us, "That's what makes even more considerate of me, right?"

"Right," I answered, with a laugh, and my eyes fell on the large box inside my locker, wrapped neatly in what looked like…

"Batman paper?" I voiced.

She laughed, "Oh shut up, you know you love it – plus it looks so cool! You know it does, Messer, don't lie to me."

I laughed then, nodding my head – even though she couldn't see me – and replied, "It looks _so_ cool, Cindy."

"Well, come one then," she said to me, and I could almost 'feel' the grin on her face from my reply. "You gonna open it or what?"

"Fine, fine, I'm opening it. Geez, woman, you're a freakin' slave driver you know that?" I answered feigning exasperation.

She laughed, "I know – now open the damn present already."

"Alright, alright," I told her, and sat down on the bench opposite my locker, placing my cell beside me and putting her on speakerphone.

And I opened my present.

x

To say what she got me was unexpected, would be putting it lightly. The box was full of various different gifts, all wrapped up neatly in brightly coloured tissue paper, tied with silver ribbon, secured in place with a silver bow.

"You have had _way_ too much time to do all this," I told her amusedly, as I lifted up a few presents and looked at them.

"Well if _someone_ hadn't made me go to the hospital, I wouldn't have had Captain Frog-Man committing me to bed-rest for God knows how long. And I'm not a person easily contented with sitting 'round doing nothing," she replied.

I laughed, muttering, "Don't I know it."

Cindy had referred to Flack as 'Frog-Man' quite a few times while in my company, but I'd yet to find out where the actual nickname came from, as well as why exactly she called him it. All I knew for sure was that whatever it was, and wherever it'd come from, Flack hated it – an he made a point of telling her so every time she insisted on calling him it. Of course this just made her use it more often, so really he shouldn't have bothered. But whatever it was, I found it amusing to watch their exchange whenever it was mentioned, so I wasn't about to do anything about it.

"Don't be ungrateful, Messer, I spent much time and effort – not to mention hard earned cash – on your birthday, so don't go screwin' it up for me, ok?" she ended in a sweet, fake sugary voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cind," I answered jokingly.

"Good, now would you open the damn presents already, I'm getting bored just imagining your reaction in my head," she said then, and I smirked.

The first one I picked up was pretty heavy, but the way she'd wrapped them – obviously having spent, as both she _and_ I had said, _far _too much time on it – made it practically impossible to differentiate the items, an figure out what they were.

Of course that didn't stop Cindy from demanding me to guess what each gift was, over-and-over, and no amount of me telling her to shut-up, or continuously giving her wrong answers, deterred her from the process.

Once I'd finally finished unwrapping them all, which had actually become somewhat of a viewing for half of those who decided to come into the locker room while I was in the middle of it – as well as to enjoy Cindy's commentary, and reasoning behind each present – I checked the clock on the wall and realised I'd been at it (no not like _that_! Dirty minds!) for nearly an hour; possibly more considering I had a feeling that clock was slow.

Flack an Aiden were gonna kill me if I was late, which I probably would be at this rate, but it'd be worth it for the entertainment I got, as well as the chance to talk to Cindy again.

I really had to stop that, people were going to start to suspect something soon if I didn't; and by people I mean Flack.

After unwrapping each and every one of them, the bows stashed somewhere in my bag – "Because they're too pretty for you just to throw away", Cindy chastised me when I tried (And believe me, I tried!) – I ended up with about 30-odd presents. Not bad for a guy who hardly knew the girl sending them. But this just meant I'd have to _get_ to know her better, right?

That's what I thought.

Each item was symbolic of a moment we'd spent together in the past – which sort of worried me, since I'd been drunk, or _drinking_, for the majority of our encounters; God knows what I didn't remember. Thankfully, I was able to recollect the various times fine, and even managed to add certain parts in that she, herself, had _conveniently _missed out.

She'd gotten me an assortment of albums, and even made me a few of her own burned CD's. This was because during our first 'meeting' we'd been listening to music as we… worked, an when I suggested an album to put in, from the rack in the lounge, Cindy had simply laughed, informed me that was one Flack's "mum" had bought them, and told me that it would never, ever, under _any _circumstances be played in that apartment; at least as long as she or Flack lived. And so she became obsessed with 'culturing' me in decent music – namely hers.

The heavy object I'd picked up first was a hammer – actually, _the _hammer that I'd used to destroy Flack's kitchen wall – which she'd engraved herself with a… thoughtful little message. And I quote, (she read it out to me, while I glazed over it myself) "Danny, Happy Birthday. Think of me next time you pound something. Cindy xxx."

It had made me laugh; I'd given her that much, which was all she'd really wanted.

I ended up with loads of little knick-knacks, most of which were pretty useless, and the kind you'd only ever have if someone _else _– like Cindy, _say_ – bought them for you; but they were fun to have all the same. She got me some DVD's, the most notable being 'Braveheart': because it was a _must_ if she was "actually going to _consider _hanging out with me", and 'Finding Neverland': because "Johnny Depp's accent is one of the best imitations around", and also cos it made her cry, so it just _had _to be included with the other presents.

She'd bought me a couple of small pots of Jello – all in different flavours, "_obviously_" – to commemorate our time together in the hospital; a bottle of tequila and many, _many_ decorated and messaged shot glasses – "because they're a must!" – and my personal favourite: a small teddy bear wearing a black mini-sized t-shirt with a white sign on it that read, in bold red lettering, 'Under-age sex is illegal!'

I laughed out loud when I saw this, as did she; immediately guessing which present I'd just opened.

"I know," she agreed in response to my amusement. "I couldn't believe it when I saw it either, who writes something like that? An on a wee teddy-bear too?"

"Well obviously there must be a market for it, if _you_ bought it," I told her, still laughing somewhat.

"Oh shut-up, I got it for you. An you know you love it – bet you it's your favouritist present _ever_!" she answered me.

I rolled my eyes at her, despite the fact she was probably thousands of miles and an ocean away, and smirked in spite of myself, humouring her as I said, "Of course it is, Cind."

And I could almost 'feel' her grinning as she replied triumphantly, "Knew it!"

"You constantly surprise me, you know that," I said to her after a minute.

"Good... keeps things interesting," she replied and then the line went dead.

I sighed, shaking my head at her antics, picked up my box of… items, shut my locker, and walked out of the room with a smile on my face – despite myself.

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N: I 'borrowed' the hammer, with its engraving, from an ep of 'The OC' – so credit's really due to the writers of that show for that one.

Please tell me what you think - feedback means a lot!  
Thanks  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	11. Birthday Parties Part One

Chapter Eleven: Birthday Parties (Part One)

As it turns out, I arrived at my 'party' just in time. The guests had actually been getting rather restless, and were swiftly growing tired of Flack an Aiden's party tricks – which apparently weren't that impressive once you'd had to endure over an hour of them – so were virtually ecstatic at my arrival.

Flack took one look at the box wrapped in Batman paper, which sat in my hands, and grinned, taking it from me wordlessly an putting it in Cindy's room.

Aiden sent me a curious look, but I simply smirked at her in response, and told her, "Tell you 'bout it later."

It was actually a pretty good event. Plenty of drink – which s always good – an the music was blaring, which I soon took advantage of, mixing in various stuff I'd gotten from Cindy to try out the different sounds – and lemme tell you, there was a _lot_ of different sounds there.

x

"God, bit depressing isn't it?" a familiar voice suddenly joined us, over the instruments, lyrics, chatter, and general noise in the place.

"Thought this was supposed to be a party! What you doing, playing a damn depressing song for everyone to listen to – didn't I teach you _anything_ about music?" she directed towards me then.

"This is one of yours." I told her with a smirk, and leaned over to pick up the album case from the nearby table.

"See, 'Jeff Buckley'," I read out to her. "One of yours."

She grinned, walking over towards me, and plucked it out of my hand then saying, "Well of course it's one of mine, didn't expect me to think you had a CD like that did you? – 'Specially when you can't even choose the _appropriate_ songs for this _very special_ _occasion_!"

I rolled my eyes, as she walked over to the stereo, and opened up another case, placing the CD into the second slot, and changing the settings over to the one she'd just occupied with _her_ choice of album. Oh, and _clearly_, the stereo belonged – primarily – to her, if not completely.

She beamed at me, as another tune started blasting out of the speakers, "Now, isn't that much better – suits the mood more don'tcha think?"

"Definitely," I agreed with a smirk.

And she was right in front of me, embracing me, as she threw her arms over my shoulders and raised herself up on her tiptoes, while I held her steady.

"Happy Birthday, Danny," she whispered in my ear, and I smiled.

Cindy pulled away then, still smiling, and waited for my approval of her attire.

"Well," she said after a moment. "What d'you think?"

And she did a twirl, for good measure, holding an arm above her head, and the other off to the side, as she posed while she spun.

x

Cindy was wearing a shimmery green dress, which cut down the middle at the front – to allow _quite a bit_ of cleavage to be shown, not that I was really complaining – caught in, in what seemed like in 'vertical lines' across her middle meeting at the stitching in the centre. It stopped at just past her knees, and cut across at the top near the top of her upper-arms. She had some thick gold bangles on her right wrist, and a matching gold necklace, the pendant of which seemed to 'disappear' down into hollow between her breasts – seeming to just _invite_ me to look down and see what the accessory was like – no doubt what she was planning all along, crafty minx.

And of course she had on gold high heels – or rather "stilettos", as Aiden soon informed me – with a thin strap just above the ankle, and a strip of darker gold down the centre of the foot, where numerous glistening 'band's positioned at various places on the shoe 'joined'.

I, personally, found the fact that I analysed Cindy's clothing, accessories and footwear rather odd – not to mention in _far_ too much depth – and clearly, Aiden did too since she was looking at me like I had two heads or something; an I hoped to God I hadn't said anything of that out loud, not least because it seemed so out-of-character for me and would probably make half the people round me start looking at me strangely, but I didn't think I'd best depicted how she looked or what she was wearing with the … best descriptive skills, you could say. An when I mulled over it somewhat in my head, it actually made half of the stuff she was wearing sound horrible, or just plain weird. Not a good thing then.

x

I smirked at her, "You look good."

She stopped where she stood, and looked at me, telling me simply, "Damn straight I do," before her tongue peeked out and she gave me a toothy grin.

Aiden was standing next to me, though there was no sign of Flack yet – which I figured was a good thing at the moment – so, being the gentleman that I am, I introduced them.

"Aiden Burn," I said to the brunette by my side. "This is Cindy MacIntrye."

Cindy grinned at her, saying, "I've heard a lot about you."

And then she glanced up and down briefly, 'surveying' what Aiden had on, before breathing out, "Shit, you're hot."

Aiden looked somewhat taken aback by this, as I stood back smirking, and trying to contain my laughter, when I saw her turn to me as say, "No wonder you've never tried it on with her, Messer, she is _so_ outta your league."

"Hey!" I protested.

Cindy just grinned at me, and Aiden laughed, turning to her and exclaiming in agreement, "Thank-you!"

_Shit_; I thought to myself then; _these two are gonna get on __**far **__too well_ – _an that don't spell good news for me_ _**at all**_!

x

"Where's Eloi?" Flack's voice joined us a moment later.

"He's… uh… safe. He's staying somewhere else tonight," Cindy told him.

Then glancing around, seeing the state of the place, she added, "An probably tomorrow night as well."

I smiled at her, "He could've come you know, I wouldn't o' minded."

She just eyed me then, and raised an eyebrow, "Oh please. You two'd no doubt just set him up with some randoms to talk to an keep him out of trouble, an he'd probably end up having underage sex in my bathroom or something. No thanks."

I just laughed, "Ah, Cind, you can't condemn the boy when you yourself committed such an act – and under-age sex is illegal, you know."

She rolled her eyes at me, and then added, "Yeah, but I'd rather not have to explain to my Nan how the kid got an STI while in my care, an under my supervision, so yeah, I think I'll stick with leaving him elsewhere."

I laughed again, and swung an arm round her shoulder, saying, "You're such a drama-queen, Cind."

"So say's the king of drama, Danny Messer, aye that's a good one," she replied, looking up at me.

"Oh shut-up," I told her then, and she laughed.

x

Then her cell phone started ringing.

She sighed, fishing it out of her small bag – which matched the rest of her 'outfit' by the way – an pressing a button, plastering on a smile, and putting on a fake cheery voice, she answered, "Caroline, how are you?"

"Are you still wearing the dress?" we heard a hurried female voice, play through from the other end, and I caught a glimpse of Flack ducking his head as he smiled.

"Yes," Cindy responded simply.

"Well, can you be careful, we got it specially for the launch, and we don't want it getting ruined, it cost a lot of money, Cindy. Can you just – " the woman rattled off quickly.

She'd obviously had enough experience with Cindy to know that when she didn't want to hear something, she simply cut you off, and pretty much ended the conversation – hence the high-speed talking just previously.

Because that's exactly what she did a moment later, saying simply, "Yeah, yeah, sure, Caroline, I'll talk to you another time, ok? Gotta go, bye."

And she clicked the 'end' button, not even bothering to wait for the other woman to reply as she hung up.

"_Fuck,_" she voiced afterwards. "I need a drink."

I smirked at this; while Aiden looked as if she didn't really know how to take it, which seemed to make it even more amusing.

"An I need to get these damn shoes off," she added, leaning down and starting to unbuckle the strap.

I heard her curse as she fiddled with the 'mechanism', and couldn't help but laugh.

She glared up at me, and I nodded, "I'll go get us some drinks, eh?"

"You do that," she muttered, narrowing her eyes at me, and I left her to it.

x

"Problem?" Flack asked, when he returned a short while later.

I had just come back from getting more drinks for Aiden and me, and a first for Cindy – or maybe a… third or fourth, by the looks of it – but then again, Cindy could down them so quick, an be virtually unaffected, I figured no-one could probably tell how much she'd had to drink. Not even if she keeled over.

Cindy was 'perching' on one of the cabinets in the living room, near the kitchen, one leg bent and resting on the other, as she tried to free herself from the gold restraint of her shoe.

"Caroline's the problem," Cindy muttered venomously.

Flack smiled at her, "Lemme guess, she picked another pair of shoes that are killing you."

And the blonde looked up at her best friend, with an annoyed face, dropping her other leg to the floor, and nodded, "Bloody woman, should fire her damn ass."

Flack rolled his eyes at her, but was smiling, and dropping to his knees, as he kneeled before her, picked up her foot and placed in on his bended leg.

" 'Thought you told Steve to tell her you didn't want this make?" Flack said, turning over her foot briefly to glance at the label.

"What happened? He's usually pretty good," Flack asked her.

At her sort-of _blank_ look, he clarified, "Steve – The PA."

"Oh, I fired him," she told him simply, as he unbuckled the first strap.

"Why would you fire Steve?" he asked then, lifting up her other foot to repeat the process.

"Because _Steve_ gets all _huffy_ when people throw mobile phones at his head when he gets the wrong kind of charger," she replied.

"You threw a cell phone at his head?" I heard myself ask then, still standing by her holding the two drinks – and beginning to feel I'd need them _both_ at the rate this night was going.

"That's not the point," Cindy answered instantly.

"The point is, Bloody Caroline needs better taste in shoes," she said, while Flack continued to work on the other clasp.

"Maybe I should just make her walk around for about twelve hours wearing these fuckin' things," she continued. "See how she likes it."

"No," Flack told her in response, taking her other shoe off and holding it in his hand while he placed her foot back on the floor, and stood up. "You won't."

"Why not?" Cindy asked him then. "Maybe it'll make her choose better shoes next time."

Flack rolled his eyes, placing the second shoe on the counter beside her, before taking her hands in his and pulling her to her feet.

"Cind, you're not gonna fire her ass, and you're not gonna make her spend a whole evening in a pair of your cast-offs," he said, and she just looked at him.

"And what's more, you know it," he added with a smile.

She rolled her eyes at him, pushing him away as she held her shoes in her hand by the very straps she'd been struggling for about ten minutes to undo.

"Shut-up," she told Flack then, but the smile was peeking through.

And then she glanced down briefly, wriggling her toes, before the corners of her lips began to curve upwards, and she looked up at her best friend and said, "Thankies Don-bear."

And Cindy threw her arms round his neck, while he caught sight of the matching smirks Aiden and I were displaying, and muttered into her ear, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

She shrugged, and put on an innocent face, as they pulled away, saying, "Love you."

Flack rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, love you too."

And Cindy grinned, before turning and grabbing me by one arm and steering me towards the kitchen for more drinks – pushing open her bedroom door on the way past with the other and throwing her shoes in – before we proceeded onto our 'destination'.

**TBC…**

* * *

Quotes: "What happened?…" "Steve – The PA." "Oh, I fired him." "Why would you fire Steve?" "Because _Steve_ gets all _huffy_ when people throw mobile phones at his head when he gets the wrong kind of charger." "You threw a cell phone at his head?" "That's not the point." – Altered version from Dawson's Creek

Thanks for reading, please continue to do so, and please leave me a wee message telling me what you thought of it - means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	12. Birthday Parties Part Two

Chapter Twelve: Birthday Parties (Part Two)

"Been meaning to ask," I said as we made cocktails for each other – it was apparently more fun than making your own; which I sincerely doubted, but I was about to find out whether I really wanted to or not.

She looked up at me, from her place next to me, and when I didn't say anything, her look changed to one of, 'Well… '

"What kind of a name is Eloi?" I asked.

She laughed, and punched my arm, "My little brother's name, so shut-it."

I laughed too, nudging her back in return.

When we stopped, I said, "No, but seriously, Cind, where'd the name come from? I mean, it's not exactly common is it? So I was just wondering is all… "

She shrugged, "It's French – at least I _think_ it's French. I hope it is anyway, else I chose it for _all_ the wrong reasons."

"_You_ chose it?" I questioned then, a little taken aback – but not exactly sure why.

"Yeah," she replied simply. "When my parent's adopted my little brother, I got to pick his name. I chose Eloi. It means 'chosen one' – thought it kinda fitted."

Well, damn, you learn something new everyday. 'Cept with Cind, I seemed to be learning some of the most random things in the world about her, and the simple details I had no clue about. Ah well, I figured I'd always got Flack for that anyway, might as well enjoy her random-and-quirkiness just now.

And I smiled at her as she half-shrugged, nodding in agreement, as I told her, "It does."

Cindy smiled back up at me, thanks evident in her eyes.

And then she turned round, her tongue peeking out mischievously from between her teeth, and that twinkle in her eyes as she held out her glass containing her concoction – which was actually a really cool shade of blue, sinfully inviting, as was her plan I suspected.

We exchanged glasses and walked back into the living room, where the music was still blaring – a tune that Cindy 'approved of' immensely – and proceeded to try and get me to dance with her.

"Come on Messer, what d'you say?" she came out with instantly, as soon as we crossed over into the room. "You wanna dance?"

And she placed her glass on the side-table, as well as mine, and grabbed my arms as she tried to get me to do as she asked.

"Sorry, Cind, don't dance," I said, _totally_ non-apologetically, which she caught onto as well, as I 'took charge' of my upper limbs once more, bringing them back towards _me_, as opposed to the crazy chick in front of me.

"I don't believe you," she told me quite simply. "I think you're holding out on me in some kinda power move you got goin' on, so as to keep control on this relationship."

"What relationship?" I asked then, smirking at her, and 'playing the innocent'.

"Mhmm," Cindy merely responded, eyeing me suspiciously for a moment.

But soon she was practically begging me – yeah, I could only wish – jumping up and down a little, as she gave me the old 'puppy-dog eyes and pout' look.

"Come on, please," she coaxed. "Just a wee dance? Please? It'll be over in like… 3–an-a-half minutes anyway, probably less since we're on the first chorus already. Please, Messer?"

"I told you, Cind, I don't dance," I replied, making her mock glare at me. "An that includes dances of all speeds, types, an cultures. Including, but _not limited to_, slow dances, fast dances an whatever it was Patrick Swayze was doing in Dirty Dancing."

"You can be so Bloody-minded at times," she told me.

"I was always told it was stubbornness – and that it was endearing," I answered, with a flash of a smile.

"Fine," she said. "If you don't wanna dance with me, I'll just find someone who will."

And she spun on her heel and started to walk towards the large throng of people in the center of the living room.

"Just don't hurt the poor guy, awright?" I called across to her.

She carried on walking, not bothering to look back at me to respond, but she did give me a simply_ delightful_ little gesture in the form of her middle finger, and I smirked, laughing silently to myself.

I had _way _too much fun with this girl.

x

Cindy did indeed find someone to dance with instead of me – several in fact – while I stayed off to the side, occasionally talking to some people, leaning against the counter taking swigs of my drink (and eventually hers as well) and quite happily enjoying the view.

Aiden's laughter broke me from my thoughts as she joined me.

"Oh, you've got it bad, Messer, don't you?" she said, clearly amused.

"What?" I questioned, answering instinctively. "Nah I don't."

She just laughed, rolling her eyes at me, and nudging me, "Sure ya do, Danny. An that's what's called Karma, my friend."

"Karma?" I asked, looking at her, taking another gulp of the drink in my hand. "What the Hell you talking about, Burn?"

"Karma," she repeated simply. "For all the dating you used ta do – you know, the fleeting from one woman to the next. And now you're all emotionally tied to this one girl, an you can't do nothing 'bout it – _It's Karma, Messer._"

I glared at her, as she beamed at me, and shoved her back, muttering, "Shut-up"

And her laughter rang through the air once more.

"Why don't you jus' go over there?" Aiden spoke after a moment, "You know you wanna."

"No I don't," I argued back. "An since when did you become so interested in my love life?"

She smiled, shrugging slightly, "Somethin' ta do. Besides it's _fuckin' hilarious_ watchin' you practically _drool _over her."

"I am not drooling!" I answered indignantly.

Aiden just smiled at me, "Just go over an see her would you? – She's clearly only doin' this to make you jealous."

I looked at her then, eyeing her, before turning back to watch the others, saying simply once more, "Shut-up."

x

"Shit," Cindy's voice played through beside us a short while later. "What's up with you?"

Aiden laughed in response to this, and I nudged her in the ribs, replying, "Nothin'."

"Oh aye?" she replied, rolling her eyes at me.

Then she caught sight of the glass in my hand, and gestured to it, saying with a smile, "Enjoy it did you?"

I glanced down realising what she was referring to and nodded, "Yeah. S'not bad."

Cindy rolled her eyes at me and looked over at Aiden who was smiling brightly as she turned to walk away, when the phone next to me on the counter started ringing.

"You gonna get that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head, "Nah, s'what the machine's for."

Indeed it was, I supposed, plus she probably already knew who it was on the other end, hence the not being bothered to even make a single move towards the machine to my right.

"I see… " I replied, nodding my head in that annoying manner I knew she hated and she mock glared at me then, before I flashed her a smile and she gave me one back in return.

"This is Cindy… and Don," the voice of the blonde next to me played through the machine. "If you want us to know who you are, 'suggest you leave a message."

Beep.

"Charming," I commented.

She grinned at me, clicking her tongue, "I thought so."

"Cindy," a voice, I _vaguely _recognised, screamed through. "If you ruin that dress I swear I'll kill you, we got it for you specially for the opening, it cost – "

But Cindy put a quick stop to the shrill invading all our ears, as she slammed her hand down on the little plastic box and pressed a button, swiftly putting a stop to the recording.

"Ahh," Cindy smiled at the others, "That's better."

And blissful ignorance fell over everyone, as it was back to the party.

"Your little friend from earlier?" I said amusedly, with a slight smirk.

She mock glared at me then, before she grabbed my arm and dragging me towards the kitchen.

"Come on you," she told me. "You owe me another drink."

x

"So, what made you come back then?" I asked her as we fixed up some more cocktails.

Cindy smiled at me, an shrugged a little, as she said, "Decided some things were more important."

After a moment, a smirk came across my face, and nodding my head, I said amusedly, "You missed me didn't you?"

She laughed, then put on a fake-serious face as she answered, "Yes, Danny, I missed you _terribly._"

I smirked again, "Knew it!"

And I suddenly I had leaned across and captured her lips with my own – catching us _both_ by surprise I think.

She gave me an inscrutable look then, as I pulled away, before raising herself up and kissing me hard.

Well, damn.

By this point, I figured I'd managed to pretty much convince myself that it was the fact Cindy was 'unattainable' that made her so damn appealing to me. But as soon as her lips were on mine, and she uttered those next words, she instantly became both attainable and _way_ more appealing than she had been before, two things I didn't even think possible till I experienced them at that moment.

"My room, half an hour," she told me, slightly out of breath, and then she was gone.

This was a bad idea, I knew – completely – But that didn't mean I wasn't gonna do it. And I grimaced then. Fucking dope. She does _that _and then expects me to wait half an hour?

_Shit._

I walked back out to the party, with my drink in hand. Then hearing Aiden call me over, I went to join her and a few other people, and tried to concentrate on their conversation, and engage myself in it somewhat.

It didn't really work.

**TBC…**

* * *

Quotes: "Come on Messer, what d'you say…You wanna dance?" "Sorry, Cind, don't dance." "I don't believe you…I think you're holding out on me in some kinda power move you got goin' on, so as to keep control on this relationship." "What relationship?" "Mhmm." "Come on, please … Just a wee dance? Please? It'll be over in like…3–an-a-half minutes anyway, probably less since we're on the first chorus already. Please, Messer?" "I told you, Cind, I don't dance … An that includes dances of all speeds, types, an cultures. Including, but _not limited to_, slow dances, fast dances an whatever it was Patrick Swayze was doing in Dirty Dancing." – Altered Version from Dawson's Creek

Thanks for reading – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	13. The Night's Not Over Yet

A/N: There are sexual references in this - nothing major (I don't think), but they're there, so if you're not meant ta be reading this sorta stuff, please don't - get me in trouble :S Also the rating's there for this reason! ;)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Night's Not Over Yet

"You sure this is wise?" I asked, slightly breathlessly, as we moved – or rather stumbled – backwards against the other wall.

"No," she told me simply, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Well, that's reassuring," I replied, and she grinned against my lips.

**Here it comes again**

**Like the first time again**

**I can't sleep**

**I watch the rain**

**But I'm happy again**

**How can this be**

**Why did this feeling**

**Creep up on me**

Someone changed the album over then, and as soon as I heard the lyrics begin to play through, I could've cursed the little bitch that did it – I bet it was Aiden. She probably had the same taste in music as Cindy – figures; they both seemed to take a perverse sort of pleasure in making me suffer.

I was sure she'd seen me as I moved round the side, subtly trying to avoid Flack's line of sight – the mother of a beating I'd get if he found out what I was doing – and stealthily opening the door to Cindy's bedroom and creeping inside.

Where I was then promptly _jumped on_, might I add.

Literally.

**I can't be sure**

**You never can**

**But the signs I know**

**Where did this come from?**

**Where does it go?**

**Why does it kill you**

**Painful and slow?**

**I'm out of fire**

**I'm into your home**

He was becoming more impatient as I made a point of grinding my hips against him, and heard him moan slightly in response. My hands were roaming his body, while his began working feverishly on the zip at the back of my dress. To be honest, I found it kinda cute, not to mention sort of flattering – but when I heard the slight rip of fabric, and our eyes met, I knew not everyone would be of the same opinion.

Namely Caroline.

**I wanna feel you, feel you, feel you,**

**Feel you again**

We both heard the unmistakable tear of the fabric and suddenly our eyes met, but she was smiling as she told me, "Oh, my stylist is gonna _kill_ you."

"What?" I asked then, pausing for a second in our… excursions. "Your stylist?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Never mind."

**It makes you a cheat**

**It makes you a liar**

**Step out of the fire**

**It gives you a spring in the step**

**Smile on the face**

**Sing like a bird**

**Ya running the race again**

**What makes you bad**

**Makes you feel much better**

**Than you ever can**

His eyes continued to look at me questioningly, an I was getting sort of uncomfortable so I kissed him again, one of my hands going up to his hair as I threaded my fingers through it, while the other made its way down his chest, stopping only when I felt the rough denim beneath my fingers.

**You can't touch it, see it, breathe it,**

**Feel it's all you can**

"Danny?" she spoke after a second.

"Mhmm?" I replied, and she smiled.

"How 'bout we just continue where we left off, eh?" she said, and just for good measure, I figured, she 'allowed' her other hand to join the first and she popped the button of my pants.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," I answered her quickly, kissing her without a moment's hesitation, and she grinned against my lips, as I lifted her up and her arms hooked round my neck, while her legs wrapped round my waist.

**It makes the world go round**

**It makes you homeward bound**

**It makes you want it more**

**You look around every corner,**

**To see if there's more around**

Our lips remained locked together, our hips rocking, as he slammed us up against another wall for momentary stability. One of his hands was sliding back and forth up and down my leg, while the other was in the curve of my neck, as he continued to kiss me, and my fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt, tugging it out from the restraint of his jeans.

**You wanna take it all, it's never quite enough**

**You know ya need it all**

I moved us across to the desk then, placing her on the edge, as I stood between her legs and she continued to work on my top, as I started kissing down her neck and along her collarbone. She arched herself up into me then, her hands pausing in their task, and moaned slightly – obviously in pleasure. I lifted her up again, our bodies molding together once more and moved across towards the bed.

**You wanna feel it, feel it, feel it, feel it again**

"Didn't think we were gonna do it on the desk did you?" she said in response to my questioning look. "Damn uncomfortable if you ask me."

I grinned in response, and tightened my hold round his neck, pulled myself upwards and kissed him. Our curved lips pressed against one another, as we continued to smile, and fell to the floor together…

**You wanna feel it, feel it, feel it, feel it again**

"You missed the bed by a good two feet, at least," she noted; her voice low, sultry.

She was a perfect blend of fire and spirit; an I couldn't seem to touch her fast enough.

"That's what I love about you," I answered with a smirk, my mouth disengaging from hers by the necessity – more like the_ intoxication_ – of Cindy tugging my shirt off over my head.

"Such high expectations," I finished, and watched her smile in the moonlight.

**It'll kill you in the end**

**But not to have it**

**You haven't lived**

**It will break you**

**Make you**

**Take you**

**Hate you, again**

**From me to you**

**From you to me**

**Look out your window**

**And you will feel it, feel it, feel it, feel it, more.**

As we lay on the floor together, the blanket I had grabbed off my bed as we fell, lying haphazardly over our tangled bodies, my lips began to curve upwards as I saw the lazy smile displayed across his features, and I placed _gentle_ hand on his cheek before leaning over and kissing him briefly on the lips.

**Here it comes again**

**That feeling again**

**I can't sleep**

**Sit and watch the rain**

**Again…watch the rain**

**Again…**

"Why d'you help me? You stayed with me and helped me," I spoke, after a moment of silence. "Before, I mean. Why did you… why did you tell me all that stuff, an then not ask for anythin' in return?"

She smiled _softly_ at me then, and said simply, "Because of the way you're looking at me now."

_Oh fuck_; I thought then; _I am in __**such big trouble.**_

TBC…

* * *

Song: 'Feel' by Stereophonics


	14. Dinner?

Chapter Fourteen: Dinner?

"Dinner?" I repeated, only a _little _confused by this suggestion, or maybe it was just the simplicity behind it.

"At Massimo's. Just think of the opportunity!" Aiden pressed, trying to make me see her 'side' of things – it wasn't really working.

"To do what?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Eat?"

"Oh shut up," she swatted me on the arm. "Just take her to dinner, she'll like it there – honest."

"Then if it goes well, which it _better,_" she slipped in, reminding me not to screw it all up – Cindy had her own little fan-club with my co-workers since my 'party', and she didn't even know who half of them were… actually make that nearly all of them.

"I'll even make you some of my famous chicken parm, that I know you love – an you can get her over to your place. Just don't tell Flack, or he'll kill me," Aiden ended, looking somewhat serious.

"Take her to Massimo's 'cos they've got the best food around right now, and I'll even book the table for you," she carried on, trying to tempt me even more.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you," I replied, flashing her a wide grin.

"I know, isn't it?!" she smiled back, playing along with me, before turning on her heel and walking out.

x

I walked up to join her at the reception, where she was waiting for Flack, and kissed her as soon as she turned round.

"You love me," I stated simply with a grin, as we broke apart.

She just looked at me then, as I grinned at her, before rotating back round, "Yeah right, Messer."

"Come on, Cind," I tried to coax her, with a smile. "You love me, admit it?"

"Haven't we already covered the arrogant bastard routine already, Messer?" she asked me then with a smile.

"Haha," I replied. "But I confessed to that, didn't I? Why don't you just do the same? You love me. Why don't ya just admit it, we both know it's true."

Cindy rolled her eyes at me, but with a smile on her face, before saying, "You're cute, but that's it."

"So you think I'm cute?" I echoed, smirking at her.

"_You_ think you're cute, Messer," she told me then. "I just boost your ego and tell you what you wanna hear."

"Honestly, woman!" I exclaimed dramatically. "If you're gonna lie, at least make it believable."

Cindy smiled at this, while I continued, "Since when have you done, _or said_, anything you don't wanna? You tell me whatever you feel like, an don't go trying to pretend otherwise neither – I'm wise to all your tricks, MacIntyre."

She continued to smile at me, as she mused, "Mmmm… true – I suppose."

But I snapped her out of her 'thoughts' – no doubt about me – with my self-assured line, "So about this undying affection of yours… "

Cindy mock glared at me then, before telling me matter-of-factly, "Attraction, _Messer_, is not the same thing as affection."

She sent me a look then to accompany her 'line', but I simply smirked back at her, countering easily, "Ahh, but attraction is the _first step_ to affection, isn't it, Cind?"

"Attraction's probably the only thing I'm ever gonna feel for you, Messer. Sorry," and she gave me a fake apologetic look at the end.

"Huh, fancy that," I said, as I pretended to mull over her response in my head, before adding with a smirk, "That's my personal rule too."

And I grinned at her then, making her roll her eyes at me once more, before she sighed dramatically and replied, "What a shocker."

I feigned a hurt look then, even going so far as to place a hand over my heart – or where I figured it was at least, Cindy probably wouldn't notice anyway, she'd be too busy laughing at me on the inside – before I questioned, "An what is _that_ supposed ta mean?"

"You don't like strings," Cindy told me then quite matter-of-factly.

"Strings?" I echoed, my face no doubt suddenly taking on a searching look because quite frankly I had _no_ idea what she was on about.

"You don't like things that involve messy things like strings and… and… " she said, trailing off towards the end as she hunted for something else to say, and I watched in amusement as her silently cursed herself.

"And… ?" I asked, my face taking on that of innocent curiosity – but we both totally knew better.

I could lie well, sure, but she had this damn annoying ability to see right through them. Was gonna have to do something about that.

"And attachments," she told me, giving me a look that basically said 'Ha! Got another one for you!' – which only served to further entertain me.

"I like you," I replied simply in response, trying a different tactic.

"Uhuh," Cindy answered, drawing it out – she clearly wasn't buying this.

Sure we'd slept together, but that didn't mean you necessarily had to _feel_ something for the other person. That was what one-night-stands were all about, an hookers. _Oh shit_, I'd just referred to her as _both_ a one-night-stand _and_ a prostitute, it didn't matter that they were both said in my head, I'd said them. Period.

_Shit_, I'm in so much trouble here. Damn Cindy, an Flack too – and Aiden as well. Damn them all, in fact. They took _far_ too much pleasure in messing with my brain, an it was getting _really_ annoying.

"I do, I like you," I repeated, and gave her a dazzling smile to go with it.

"You like the _idea _of me, Messer," she answered, though she smiled back at me in return to mine. "You like the idea of this."

And she moved her hands back and forth slightly to portray what she meant – Us. Me an Cind. Together.

"You like ideas, Messer. But you don't like the entity," she told me next.

"Have you ever been to Massimo's?" I asked her simply, completely ignoring what she'd just said or anything that had just happened for that matter.

"You what?" she asked, a little taken aback by my sudden diversion.

"Massimo's?" I said. "Ever been there?"

"Isn't that, that overpriced, overrated restaurant next to the Coroners?" she questioned with a slight raise of the eyebrow.

I smirked at her then, "No, the one next to that."

She rolled her eyes at me, while I simply stated, "Meet me there tonight at seven-thirty."

And I turned and started to walk away – I wasn't sure why, cos I didn't really think she'd refuse, but I guess I figured, better safe than sorry. Leave before she has the chance to back out altogether. Cos damn, if there was a chance of more night's like my birthday, I was sure as Hell gonna go for it.

"Eh, wait a minute! Bit short notice, isn't it? What makes you think I'll show up?" she called to me, as I reached the door.

"I don't think you'll show up, I _know_ you'll show up," I replied, and sent her a cocky smile I knew she loved.

"Will not!" she screamed, because I was already through the door and halfway along the other corridor.

"We'll see Cindy. We'll see," I said – more to myself than anything – and spun on my heel and carried on down the hall with a grin on my face.

**TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	15. Help & Opinions On The Clothes Obviously

Chapter Fifteen: Help & Opinions – On The Clothes Obviously

"Guess what?" I said when we had reached the safety of our apartment – or his – but I mean, his, mine; all the same really.

"Uhh… " Donnie replied, trailing off as if leaving space for his _attempt_ at an answer.

"In fact, don't guess what, you'll ruin it for me," I replied, flashing him a quick smile.

"What is it?" he asked me simply, walking towards the kitchen.

"Messer kissed me," I said; leaving out the '_again_' part and the fact that we'd already had_ sex_ – didn't think that'd go down exactly very well with my best friend, given that we hadn't even been out on a 'proper date' yet, so to speak.

"Well, I didn't stop him and it was… actually kinda nice," I finished, with a small smile.

"Oh God, please tell me you're not… " Donnie began with a groan.

"I think I am," I replied. "He asked me to dinner."

"Cind, please, _come on,_" he said. "Why don't we stay in tonight? We'll order pizza, bond over tequila, and jus' forget all our problems – like always, huh?"

"Actually, I have other plans. I think I'm gonna do dinner tonight with Danny," I answered, giving him a toothy innocent grin, as I stood near him then.

"Why d'you always call him Messer when somethin' weird happens, then call him Danny when you're being stubborn?" Donnie asked.

"I like to be eloquent when I make a point," I told him simply, with a smile.

"You didn't answer the Messer part," he told me, as I smiled at him and closed the door to my bedroom.

x

I spent a short while flicking through the stuff in my wardrobe, but I realised not only did I not have a _clue_ what kind of place this was, but I also didn't really know Danny well enough to know what he expected from a 'date' – after all, the handful of times we'd been in each other's company before, my dress had been fairly wide-spread. The only thing I knew _for sure_ that he liked me to wear, was nothing – which wasn't really an option for dinner, so I was pretty much screwed.

But then I had the ingenious idea of calling his partner – the one who probably knew him best, 'cept from Donnie of course but that was definitely a no-go. And so, picking up my phone from my bed, I dialed Aiden's number, and waited for her to answer.

"Burn?" she said almost automatically.

I wondered if anyone but me answered with a good ol' fashioned 'Hello?' anymore, or maybe it was just a thing with these crime buffs, I thought with a smile.

"Aiden, hi. It's Cindy," I told her.

"Cindy, hey," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Ok, so you probably know Danny _asked_ me to dinner – an I'm thinking you put him up to it," I said, and heard her laugh in response.

"But I have no idea what to wear. I mean, I've always been wearing just…normal stuff whenever he's around, or…you know, like at his birthday when I'd come from something else, hence the dress, so, I just – " and I stopped myself there, because I just _knew _I was rambling; or beginning to anyway.

I sighed then a little, and finished, "I need your help."

And so that was how Aiden and I ended up going in and out of about twenty-odd different shops trying to find me something to wear for my dinner with Danny.

x

"Guys have it so much easier than us," I said, while the hanger clanked off the rail as I replaced it where it'd originally been.

"Tell me 'bout it," Aiden agreed. "Danny'll probably just throw on a new shirt an he's all set. We gotta get the whole works. Legs, arms, make-up, hair, _clothes_. They've _definitely_ got it easier."

"So unfair," I added, and Aiden smiled sympathetically at me, before lifting up another dress to show me.

"What 'bout this one?" she asked.

"That looks like something my Nan would wear," I told her with a laugh.

"It's slit halfway up the side," Aiden said in disbelief.

"What can I say? My Nan's a sexy lady," I replied with a smile, and she rolled her eyes at me as she put the hanger back in its original place.

x

Finally we found something we both agreed on, with me asking Aiden if she thought _he_ would like it, an her simple reply being, "With the price you paid for it, he _better_ like it" – and then she proceeded to tell me if he didn't she'd kick his ass, annoy him for weeks about it, an then borrow it from me an use it herself on a night out.

Seemed we'd found the perfect dress.

We both headed back to my – Donnie's – flat to get ready, cos Aiden had been _so kind_ an said she'd come back with me; though I sensed her presence was gonna have more to do with Donnie than me.

"How do I look?" I asked, when I finally emerged from my bedroom… a while later.

"You do know that's a question you never gotta ask, right?" Aiden told me, checking me out with a smile.

And then she looked over at Donnie, who was sitting on the couch, his feet stretched out beneath the coffee table and crossed at the ankles, and a magazine – no doubt concealing one of _scantily clad_ women behind it – in front of him, and nudged him.

"Tell her how she looks," Aiden muttered to him, and he looked up – and then dropped the magazine.

"You look hot," he stated simply.

Though not missing a beat, it was accompanied quickly by, "Why do you look hot?"

And he looked from me to the brunette by his side.

I laughed – I'd had this response from him far too often for it really to faze me, not to mention it was better than half the replies I received from my little brother (thank God he wasn't here to bug the Hell out of me. Ahh the joys of having a vast ocean to separate us) – and Aiden simply smiled back at him, shrugging off his question. And taking the opportunity then, I grabbed my keys and mobile from the dash on my way past and called a brief goodbye as I made a quick getaway.

x

I arrived at the restaurant a wee bit late – but really, he couldn't have expected me to be dead-on time after the little stunt he pulled to get me here, now could he?

He was already sitting at a table when I walked in, _politely_ being waited on by some of the staff – a fact I was going to pretend was solely due to my _amazing personality_, and not the dress I was wearing. Not that what I had on was… '_slutty_' or anything, not in the slightest, it was… well… it "further complimented my already existing beauty" as my Daddy used to say – he always was a real sweet-talker. Maybe that's why I like Danny so much. It's _definitely_ one of the reasons why Donnie and I have remained such good friends over the years, so… I guess… the same could go for Danny – _could_.

He stood up and started coming towards me, not even bothering to hide his 'survey' of my outfit, and what I looked like in it, as he smirked in that really cocky manner of his and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

He opened his mouth, obviously about to comment when someone else beat him to it.

"Hi", a voice spoke up to my right, and I turned my head to find a – exceptionally cute – little boy standing next to me, and looking up at me with a smile, "You're really pretty."

And then he swiftly turned and walked away – or rather, he _ran_ away.

I faced Danny then, grinning back at him as I half-shrugged and said, "Who's gonna argue?"

He rolled his eyes at me, but was smiling all the same.

"So," I said then, holding my arms out – in an action much the same as I'd undertaken the night of his birthday, as I modeled my outfit, and posed amusedly before him.

"You like it?" I asked with a smile.

He just looked at me then, as I grinned and he led me over to our table.

I followed his lead and moved in front of him, when I felt him move his hand to the small of my back to guide me across – quite an uncharacteristic gesture from him I thought – an I could have laughed outright when he paused momentarily then, not sure whether to continue with the act or not when he realized how low down the back actually cut – something he obviously hadn't realized before. I ignored it, however, my entertainment kept contained for a short while, and we kept going towards out 'intended destination', without so much as even a 'peep out of me – quite an amazing feat, on my part, I thought; especially considering the hilarity of it all at the time.

I could almost feel his eyes burning into the back of me with each step we too, though. The blue orbs taking in the black braided straps that held the dark material of my dress up, the majority of which clung to my body slightly – though, in a surprisingly 'good' way – dipping to near three-quarters of the way down my spine, and cutting just above my knees at the front; allowing just enough leg to be shown to tease and catch eyes, but not enough to draw _too_ much attention to you – especially if it's particularly unwanted attention as well.

"Thought you were gonna wait for me outside," I said to him while we neared our table.

"I was," he replied, before giving me a cheeky smile and adding, "But I got cold."

We reached the table and – being _ever the gentleman_ – he even held out my seat for me to sit in before he took his, which was something that just made my smile grow even wider, as he cast another glance over my outfit (and let's not forget also, _the body in it_) before moving round and pulling out his own chair.

**TBC…**

* * *

Quotes: "You look hot." "Why do you look hot?" – line from Dawson's Creek.  
"What 'bout this one?" "That looks like something my Nan would wear." "It's slit halfway up the side." "What can I say? My Nan's a sexy lady." – Slightly altered line from Dawson's creek.  
"Hi, you're really pretty." "Who's gonna argue?" – Line from Dawson's Creek

Thanks for reading – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	16. Massimo's & After Dinner Activities

Chapter Sixteen: Massimo's… And After Dinner Activities

Cindy's cell rang about halfway through dinner, which was actually going pretty well, annoying her immensely, and giving me a small snippet into 'working Cindy' – and no, I don't mean in _that _way.

She'd had a brief – though somewhat heated – argument with the person on the other end, before angrily slapping her phone shut, and thumping the device down onto the table.

"Urgh! He's so annoying!" she raged almost instantly – though I'm not sure whether it was more to herself than me.

"Who is?" I asked – call it reflex, or instinct – in fact, call it whatever you want, cos I bet _you'd_ still do the same.

"Don't even know why I care? I don't even like the guy. I can barely have a conversation with him without wanting to claw his eyes out," she ranted then, either oblivious to me having spoken or simply ignoring it.

"You're violent," I said then, which seemed to catch her attention.

She looked up at me then, "What?"

"You're violent," I repeated. "Anybody ever told you that?"

"Shut up," she muttered, but I saw a smile peeking through, and grinned at her in return.

"So tell me, Cindy," I said to her after a short while, echoing her words from one of our 'past meetings'.

"_Yes, _Danny?" she asked, her voice low _deliberately _– I've no doubt.

And I grinned, "What brought ya to New York?"

The corners of her lips curved upwards and she teased me in fake serious tone, "Were you not listening when I told you my condensed life story?"

I gave her a smile, "Course I was, I meant what brought you _back _to New York?"

Cindy looked at me curiously then, as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"After you dad died, why'd you come back? Why didn't you just stay across the pond?" I clarified what I meant, though I think she actually knew.

She smiled sadly, looking down then, and I felt sorta bad for having brought it up, after all, the last thing I really wanted to do was upset her.

Cindy looked back up at me after a few seconds, saying simply, "Donnie told you then."

"About your dad?" I said.

And she nodded.

I repeated the action, "Yeah, he did."

She smiled softly again, "New York had always been my _second_ home, you know. I was born in Scotland so I always thought of that as my 'actual home', but I've lived here practically my whole life. After dad died, I guess I suddenly realized that my life was pretty much here – I mean, I had friends an family still back home an all, but I dunno, I guess it wasn't really the same. Dad died here. So did mum. They chose to have a life here. New York – guess I felt more at home here than I realised."

She shrugged then, and I thought of a sarcastic comment to add in. I was unsure, given her current 'position' – and my previous luck of sorta 'ruining the mood' a little, but I knew it'd make her smile. In fact, it would _definitely _make her smile. And right then, I figured it was all about the smiles.

"So, basically you got bored of the whole kilt-wearing, bagpipe-playing, ginger-folk then?" I said, smirking at her in the way I knew she loved.

She laughed then, and I basked in the aftermath of her curved lips – yup, it was definitely all about the smiles.

**  
**"That is such a typical American thing to say," she told me with a grin.

I frowned a little, but in a playful way, as I told her, "I'm _anything_ but typical."

She laughed again, "Of course you are, Danny Messer; you're one of a kind."

And I grinned back at her in return.

x

"So?" I spoke up after a while, when we were nearing the end of our… meal, I guess you could _really_ call it.

"What?" she asked in reply, with a small smile.

"Oh come on. Was this good or was this good? And give me a little bit of credit here because I saw the look on your face when we came in," I said then, and watched in amusement at her response.

"I did not have a look," she told me, feigning brief – but adamant – denial.

"You had a look," I replied simply, before smirking. "But let's get back to giving me credit, shall we?"

She rolled her eyes at me, before saying, "This was very nice, Danny. Though your techniques of requesting such an occasion need some refining, it was all together a really good night."

I smiled sweetly at her then, "It was, wasn't it?"

She just looked at me then, telling me, "Don't go getting all ego-centric on me, it's not happening again."

"What?" I reacted instantly; a little out-of-character of me – in fact, _completely_ out-of-character of me, but seriously, what was she on about?

"The look on your face," she laughed.

And she smiled at me, saying, "But, honestly, s'not gonna happen again, Messer, unless you ask me – and nicely too."

I rolled my eyes at her, making a face, as I muttered, "You're a slave driver you know that."

Cindy grinned in return, and placed her napkin down on the table, sliding her chair back and standing up, saying sweetly, "Be back in a minute gotta go to the _little girl's room._"

And then she was away, leaving me the opportunity to call for the check.

x

We were outside, and idly waiting while the valet brought Cindy's car round to us. Massimo's wasn't the most expensive place around, but they did have a really good valet service. It made me wonder briefly why I hadn't bothered to bring my car along, until I caught sight of her ride that is.

There sitting in front of us was a brand new – and no doubt damn expensive to boot – BMW convertible, or "Alpina Roadster" as she later told me was the "_correct term_", in deep blue; _naturally_.

I whistled my appreciation as the valet stepped out, leaving the door open for her, and handed Cindy the keys with a smile, as she gave him his tip with one of her own in return. And then she turned to me.

"So?" she said. "You want a ride?"

I eyed her then, before deciding to chance my luck – just for the sheer fun of it, not to mention the possibility I could actually get what I wanted. It was doubtful, but still, a possibility all the same. Might as well try.

"Do I get to drive?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"No," Cindy deadpanned simply.

And then she grinned at me, as she stepped inside the 'car-of-luxury' – cos it really _was_ – and told me, "But if you're a _really_ good boy I might just drop you at your house instead of at the subway station along the road."

I just looked at her, glaring a little, as she beamed back at me and I got into the car, before we sped off.

x

We arrived at my apartment block a short while later, and she managed to stop out front quite easily – given the time of night and the fact it was fairly empty an all.

"So this is you then?" she asked.

"Yup," I answered simply. "Third window along on the fourth floor – that's me."

She smiled, "Well, g'night, Messer."

And she leaned across to kiss me briefly on the lips then – but I think we _both_ knew neither of us was gonna let it end that way. One hand went up to cup her cheek instinctively, while the other moved to her chest – both movements she didn't seem to mind much at all, displaying it as she moaned slightly into my mouth.

I pulled away, slightly breathless and said simply, "Upstairs?"

She nodded; gulping, and I kissed her again, while I moved backwards, my hand fumbling with my door until it opened.

The 'journey' upstairs consisted of us virtually all over each other the whole way, hands roaming everywhere, and lips crashing together continually, before stumbling back into the darkness of my apartment and repeating the events of the night of my birthday. Only, this time we managed to make it to the bed. Though we did have to test-drive the side-table/wall in the hall, the couch, and my computer chair before we could _eventually_ make it to the bed a while later.

Needless to say, it was a night like no other.

x

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone in the bed, and reached my hand across to the other pillow to find a CD case beneath my fingers. Curious, I lifted my glasses from the side table, tilted my head, twisting my body to the side, and lifted it up so I could read it properly. There was a blue post-it note attached to the front, and when I read it, noting Cindy's handwriting, I couldn't stop the smile form tugging at my lips then.

It read:

_Check it out, it's __**so**__ our song – & I have enough faith in your abilities that you'll be able to delegate the appropriate parts between us._

There were three x's underneath the note, and a smiley face beneath them, and a brief laugh emitted from my lips then. It was such a 'Cindy' thing to do.

Figuring I'd only get stick if I didn't, I opened up the case, lifted out the CD. On the front read: 'Sewn by The Feeling'. This didn't actually mean much to me at all, but seeing as how I'd hardly heard of any of Cindy's music, this wasn't really anything new.

I pulled back the covers, and slid out of bed, before walking across the room to go over to the stereo and put the CD inside, where it immediately began playing. It took me a few minutes to actually 'get into it', but as soon as I realised why she'd _chosen_ it, and heard the beginnings of the repeated 'Danny-Boy'; I couldn't prevent the smile from displaying itself on my face as the lyrics flowed through the speakers, filling the room.

x

"So, you like it?" Cindy's voice soon brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked across to the doorway, to see her standing there holding a mug between her hands, which she promptly took a drink from as I watched her – Oh, an did I mention, she was wearing nothing but one of my shirts. Which, if I'm being _completely_ honest, looked _way_ better on her than on me, but I guess that was to be expected – Though it _was_ one of my favourites. Guess I just had another reason to like it now.

She saw the look on my face then as I checked her out, and she smiled, her tongue poking cheekily out from between her teeth slightly, as she told me, "It was down for the wash anyway, so I figured you wouldn't mind."

And she shrugged, "Besides I _distinctly_ remember you telling me once that you get turned on by me in guy's clothing."

And I smirked in response, looking down briefly at this, before Cindy asked again, "So, you like it?"

"Very clever," I awarded her – on both counts.

"You didn't answer my question," she _very astutely_ observed, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I liked it," I told her, before smirking at her again and adding, "Very you."

Cindy laughed at this, taking a few steps over towards me, so she was standing in front of me.

And then she started running her hands up my chest, while she looked up at me with those twinkling blue eyes of hers and she said with a smile, "So ya think we can christen it ours then?"

I smirked at her, while one hand was placed over my heart – the significance of which, I didn't miss – an replied with something I knew would get a reaction out of her (what kind, I wasn't exactly sure, however), "Our song? Makes it sound like we're goin' out or somethin'?"

"Well, we would be," Cindy told me then in response. "If you would hurry up an actually do something about it!"

And she took the momentary silence to push me back towards the bed then, where she promptly straddled me, as I felt the backs of my knees hit the edge and I fell onto the mattress.

"Cind," I said.

She simply smiled sweetly at me, feigning complete innocence, "Yes, Danny?"

And then she ducked her head and began kissing her way down my chest, making me moan a little when her lips reached one of my nipples. Though I couldn't really help myself, and personally I think the combination of her gently nipping away at my skin and slowly rocking her hips back and forth on top of me, was enough of an excuse for it as well.

Somehow, after a few moments, I managed to push her away slightly, my hands on her upper arms.

"Cind, we can't do this," I said. "We can't '_go out_', you're Flack's best friend."

"Mhmm," she mumbled in return, and just looked at me expectantly.

"You're like… his little sister!" I added then, hoping this would make more of an impact – though I wasn't quite sure _why_ exactly I was doing this, but before I could really stop myself, the words had begun spilling from my mouth. Too late to stop them now; guess I'd have to leave that part to Cind.

"Yeah… an he's practically my big brother," she told me. "But I don't wanna do _him_, now do I? So, I don't really see your problem here."

"But what if – What if – ?" I started to stutter. _God, I was so pathetic_.

"What if we screw this up an everything goes all awkward 'cos you're Donnie's best friend, an I'm practically related to him?" Cindy substituted for me.

I nodded, cracking a small smile, as I breathed out, "Pretty much, yeah."

She smiled down at me then, "Well, I think we can risk it."

I looked up at her, and she nudged me, saying, "Come on, Mr Glass-Half-Empty, my optimism _well_ outweighs your negativity, I think we'll be ok."

"An if we're not?" I asked her.

"Geez, then Donnie's gonna have a great time playing Mediator for us both. Now can you please stop trying to break us up before we've even got it together," Cindy told me, before adding, "And for the _Love of God_ will you kiss me already?"

I smirked up at her then – knowing the delay would infuriate her, and loving it – as I said, "You're so cute when you're all hot and bothered like that."

She mock-glared at me in return, before saying, "Nice pun, now kiss me or you're not getting any at all."

I grinned then, telling her, "Whatever you want, Cind."

Leaning down, she kissed up my neck, over my jaw, and with her smile pressing against me, she said – in a _rather_ seductive manner I might add, "You know, I think I quite like being taller than you."

My laughter was brief then and swiftly turned into a quick intake of breath as Cindy nipped at my earlobe and dragged the tip of her tongue along the shell – God, this woman was going to be the death of me. And it was becoming more and more likely my death was gonna end up being in bed if I wasn't careful, an I wasn't gonna go while I slept either.

"I feel rather powerful," she informed me then, following up on her earlier train of thought, and smiling down at me.

I smirked at her, "Who knew the _modest_ Cindy MacIntyre would find _power_ attractive?"

She just looked at me then in return, replying, "Who knew the _great _Danny Messer would enjoy being at my _mercy_?"

And our smiles joined then as our lips met once more.

****

TBC…

* * *

Quotes: "Don't even know why I care? I don't even like the guy. I can barely have a conversation with him without wanting to claw his eyes out." "You're violent. Anybody ever told you that?" "Shut up!" – Slightly Altered Version from Dawson's Creek  
"So?" "What?" "Oh come on. Was this good or was this good? And give me a little bit of credit here because I saw the look on your face when we came in." "I did not have a look." "You had a look. But let's get back to giving me credit, shall we?" – Slightly Altered Version from Dawson's Creek.

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think - I'm trying to get this all posted before the new season starts in the US, so expect pretty frequent, multiple postings for the next wee while:)  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	17. What To Share & What Not To Share

Chapter Seventeen: What To Share & What Not To Share

"You didn't come home last night?" Donnie's voice stopped me as I walked towards my bedroom; having already dropped my heels on the floor, my keys on the rack, and my phone on the side-table; and his head appeared from its place – on his body obviously – on the sofa.

"What are you, Donnie? My mother?" I replied.

I said it a little _too_ sarcastically, I'll admit, cos it came out quite harsh sounding, but I couldn't really be bothered with it, to be honest. Besides, I had to endure it _every _time I went out with a guy, so it wasn't like I was being mean for no reason. Not to mention the guy's been my best friend since we were practically 6 years old; I'm allowed to be horrible to him, it's like… second-nature for us.

He just looked at me and I sighed, "I _know_ I didn't come home last night, Donnie. I was out."

"Are you sleeping with Danny?" he asked me then, as I stood by the couch.

"I'm afraid that's need-to-know information," I told him in reply.

"An I'm afraid you're totally full of shit," he replied without so much as a second's pause.

"Do you hear yourself? You can't help it," I responded. "This is why we don't talk about sex. It's actually the secret to our entire friendship."

"You've lost me in your sea of pronouns," Donnie answered simply.

"Well, okay, we're friends, right?" I said then.

"Yeah…" he replied, prolonging it slightly to see what exactly I was getting at.

"So what is the secret to our long-lasting and angst-free friendship?" I asked, and he coughed here – because that was kinda a load of bull – but I carried on anyway, "What is the one thing that keeps it going year after year after year?"

"We suck at meeting new people," he replied with a smile, a shrug, and a look that clearly said, 'Hurry up with wherever you're goin' with this'

"Wrong. We do not, under _any circumstances_, talk about sex. I may be having it,you may be _thinking_ about having it, but we don't discuss it. That way we avoid the awkwardness. And in avoiding the awkwardness, we are able to maintain our friendship. You see it's a preventative method. I solve the problem before it even starts", and I flashed him a smile as I finished.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes at me. "Go sleep."

Because telling me to do that was easier than having to listen to me talk when I was like this – he'd learned from experience. After all, he wasn't my best friend for nothing, you know. It's a _very prestigious title_; one he earned through sheer force of will and being one of the best friend's a girl could possibly ever ask for, never mind actually have; something I tell him so much he tends to find it almost nauseating. Another thing I love, to constantly embarrass and annoy him, I find it to be a one of my favourite past-times, and what's more – he knows it.

"Oh, Caroline called," he shouted into me, as I started to get out of my… _slightly_ wrinkled dress from the night before.

"What did she want?" I called back, pulling one of his t-shirts over my head.

"To tell you she hired Steve the PA back," he told me – clearly amused by this.

"What?" I said, stumbling out of the bedroom and back into the living room as I pulled up my pj bottoms properly.

"I _swear_ that woman is the bane of my life," I said, flopping down on the sofa beside him, and plucking a sandwich from his plate.

"I know how you feel," he muttered after a moment, watching me as I sat in his t-shirt, eating his lunch, and still smelling of his best friend's aftershave.

x

Danny actually came over, though sensibly he waited till _after_ Donnie had disappeared to go play hero to the city of New York – he may be… 'ok', with… '_us_', but that didn't mean he wanted Danny and me to go parading it all in front of him, especially since they had to work together practically _all_ the time. We went for another couple of rounds – obviously – before we ended up just lounging on the sofa for a while, with Danny flicking aimlessly through the channels on the box and me lying on the cushions looking at the ceiling soundlessly.

"You know what I think's scarier than an attic?" I spoke after a while, and felt Danny turn to look at me.

"Basement," I said simply, and faced him then.

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me, and watching me curiously.

" 'Cos it has stairs. And 'cos things hide _underneath_ the stairs," I replied – as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, well, it was to me.

"You're afraid of things hiding underneath the stairs?" Danny said next.

"Yeah. An in closets, and under the beds," I told him, nodding in reply.

"You're deeply disturbed," he said with a smile. "I'd no idea – well, not _really._"

And I swatted him on the arm then, and he laughed again, telling me, "It's cute."

"Well, it's the kind of things only boyfriends are privy to," I replied then, giving him a pointed look, which he smirked at.

"And Flack," he added in.

"An Donnie," I said, smiling at him, before leaning backwards into him further, and bringing my lips up to his as I breathed, "But you get all the other benefits he doesn't."

And our lips met, and as you can probably guess, it was a good thing Donnie was out after all.

x

"Cind," Danny spoke after a while, as we lay beside each other on my bed.

"Mhhm?" I mumbled in response.

"What d'you do?" he asked me then, turning to face me.

"I do lots of things," I answered. "Like now, for instance. I'm currently sharing a bed with a person of the opposite sex, who's rather cute, by the way, and could probably make any girl scream within less than ten minutes of being with them – but I'm still deciding whether that's a good trait or not, you know, may not always be in such a place with thick walls."

He nodded, humouring me, while I grinned back at him, "But that's not what you meant, is it?"

"That's not what I meant," he echoed with a smile.

I laughed, "Well what d'you wanna know? – I need details, Messer, if we're gonna get all specific here."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Ok, well… what d'you do for a living?"

And when I opened my mouth to answer, he obviously saw the 'tell-tale signs' of me about to spin another tale, as he quickly cut in on me, before I had the chance to speak.

"I mean as in a job," he told me then. "What d'you work as?"

I smiled then, "Well… I work for myself, really."

"Really?" he asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Really," I answered simply.

A few moments passed, before he spoke again, saying, "What? That's it? That's all I'm gonna get?"

I smiled widely at him, "You're Mr. CSI guy, work it out for yourself."

He smirked at me in return then, "Fine, I will."

I grinned back, "Fine."

I started laughing then, and after a minute he asked, "Ok, can I at least get a clue?"

I simply laughed again, shaking my head.

"No?" he asked.

I smiled at him then, as I replied, "Nope, all on your own, Danny-boy."

"Oh, come on," he answered. "Give me a _little_ clue, at least. Even the criminals give me one of those."

I shook my head again, smiling as I did so, "Nope – And don't go asking Donnie either, he won't help you."

"What? Not even an eyewitness… or a suspect even? Damn, Cind, you're killin' me here," he told me then, as a small smile threatened to peek through.

I laughed, eyeing him up with a smile, as I asked, "Was that supposed to be intentional?"

He smirked at me, "Of course."

"It was really bad," I told him, and he grinned.

His lips came down to meet mine then, and when we broke apart, I rolled my eyes at him, muttering, "I'll give you your damn clue."

He grinned triumphantly, replying in a sickly-sweet voice, "Thank-you, Cind."

I rolled my eyes again, before smiling back at him, as we kissed again; and my arms moved to link round his neck, pulling him closer towards me, while his hands took up their positions on my hips, and then wrapped round my waist as he lifted me up and on top of him.

**TBC…**

* * *

Quotes: "Do you hear yourself? You can't help it. This is why we don't talk about sex. It's actually the secret to our entire friendship." "You've lost me in your sea of pronouns." "Well, okay, we're friends, right?" "Yeah" "So what is the secret to our long-lasting and angst-free friendship? What is the one thing that keeps it going year after year after year after year?" "We suck at meeting new people." "Wrong. We do not, under any circumstance, talk about sex. I may be having it,you may be thinking about having it, but we discuss it. That way we avoid the awkwardness. And in avoiding the awkwardness, we are able to maintain our friendship. You see it's a preventative method. I solve the problem before it even starts." – Dawson's Creek.  
"You know what I think's scarier than an attic?" "Basement." "Why?" " 'Cos it has stairs. And 'cos things hide underneath the stairs'" "You're afraid of things hiding underneath the stairs?" "Yeah. An in closets, and underneath the beds." "You are deeply disturbed, I had no idea – well, not _really._" "It's cute." "Well, it's the kind of things only boyfriends are privy to." – Slightly altered version from Dawson's Creek

Thanks for reading – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	18. Transatlantic Happenings

Chapter Eighteen: Transatlantic Happenings

When I went round to Flack's apartment a couple of day's later, while he was still at work (working _far too _much overtime) and Cindy wasn't home yet (sadly), I walked into her – my _girlfriend's _– room, ready to just _drop_ on the bed; as I started to unbutton my shirt and undo my belt buckle. But instead, as I finished unlooping the last fastening; I found myself staring at a large picture, frame and all, that now occupied quite a big portion of the wall facing the bed.

I was early, by about an hour – nearly – which just showed you how much I absolutely _loved_ this girl's company. But don't go reading too much into that or anything, her company consisted of many things, and at the moment we were concentrating mostly on the sex part of the company – so what guy _wouldn't_ love that; especially when it was with a chick like Cind, and as _amazing_ as it was with a chick Cind – I'm guessing, not a lot!

I stood for a few minutes just looking up at it. It was pretty damn good, an I'm definitely no art buff or anything like that, so that was kinda saying something; I thought, at least, anyway.

It was the image of a single… thistle, from what I could make out, in the forefront of the picture; with a field in the background; 'heavy' rain hammering all around – which had _somehow_ been captured on film – and a shaded sky. The long thrushes of the damp grass surrounded it, and made up the dark, wet background along with the ominous looking sky, with the white edge of a few clouds peeking through in the distance and highlighting certain aspects of the area perfectly.

After a couple of minutes, something shiny caught my eye through the open bedroom door. Curious, I walked out into the living room, and picked up the magazine, which was glinting in the light, from underneath the cluster of newspapers and other objects encircling it.

There was a post-it attached to the front cover, with a note on it – Flack's handwriting, I recognized almost instantly (funny how some strange things like that seem to stick with you forever) – That said:

'_They spelled your name right this time – that's gotta count for something, right?'_

Confused, and unable to really help myself, I flipped the note, to reveal what it concealed underneath, and my eyes widened suddenly as they read over the title on the page.

It read: **'Transatlantic Artist Set For New Exhibition'**

"Holy Fuck," I breathed out as I scanned down the article.

There, right underneath the bold heading… was a picture of Cindy.

My eyes caught onto something else on the paper then, and I continued to quickly read over what was written, as I started walking back into the bedroom.

And sure enough, there in the background, behind where Cindy was standing in the photo, was the picture that currently hung on her bedroom wall.

"See you found your wee clue then," Cindy's voice ricocheted around the room.

I turned round to see her, magazine still in my hand, as I exclaimed, "You're a photographer?!"

"Surprise," she said weakly in response, giving me a half-shrug and a small smile.

"An you're worth – " and I gestured to part of the page with my hand.

Again Cindy gave me a small smile, accompanied by a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her then.

"You read the article," she replied. "It tells you what I do, how I'm pretty big back home right now an all, how I'm supposed to be getting my 'big-break' over here soon. Jesus, Danny, it even tells you how much I'm worth, as if they'd practically raided my account or somethin' – you think I wanted to just come out an tell you all that?"

"Suppose not," I accepted, and she nodded.

"So was that where you were the night of my birthday?" I said after a moment, motioning to the magazine page, and the picture of her with a dress on, obviously attending something that was important to her career.

Cindy nodded, "Midday function at some art place. But I get bored at them pretty easily an figured a party was _much_ more my style."

I smirked at her, "Course – 'Specially when it's mine!"

And she grinned at me in return.

I wrapped my arms round her then, dropping the article on the desk, and crossing my wrists at the back of her neck as she looked up at me with a smile.

"So, you're really worth – ?" I asked again, with a cheeky smirk on my face.

He nodded, that mischievous glint in her eye, as she leaned up into me further, and told me playfully, "I think you know what I'm really worth."

And as she raised her arms, lifting her dress up with her, and promptly dropped it to the floor with an outstretched arm a few seconds later; she stood before me with her hands on her hips in nothing but her white lacy underwear, and the faint moonlight slicing through the curtains accentuating various parts of her body, I couldn't help but agree.

I grinned at her, my tongue peeking out slightly from between my teeth as I nodded, "I know what you're really worth."

"But there's one problem," Cindy told me then, with a small 'look'.

"And what's that?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Well, I'm not sure," she said, her eyes continuing to sparkle devilishly in spite of her vain attempts to maintain a serious tone of voice.

"But I think, I _think_, you're overdressed," she finished as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Oh _really,_ Miss MacIntyre," I replied silkily. "And what exactly do you intend to do with this _hypothesis_ of yours?"

"Well, I thought I might undress you," Cindy stated simply, and I watched her smile invitingly as I grinned in response.

"_Obviously_, just for the purposes of verification, to see if you really _are_ overdressed. You wouldn't mind if I did that, would you?" she ended, with a slight raised eyebrow.

Her lips moved up to my ear then, as she whispered, "In the interests of science?"

"I _suppose_ I could allow it," I answered, playing along perfectly – even going so far to raise my head upwards slightly, making Cindy move hers away.

"Since it's for the betterment of society, and all," I finished with a fake 'look' to accompany the statement.

"You're very generous," she teased, a smile breaking through then and blossoming over her lips.

"Oh Cind, in just a few minutes you'll find out just how generous I can be," I promised.

I twirled her round, helping her to remove my clothes, (and her remaining ones too) and with our combined enthusiastic efforts, we were naked in almost no time at all, with my body positioned on top of hers, as we lay in bed together, and I worked my way down with my tongue…

x

"So d'you go to college then?" I asked Cindy the next morning as we stood in the kitchen.

"Mhmm," Cindy simply replied, turning her head briefly to give me a small smile, before looking back down at the counter as she continued to spread a thin layer of butter on her toast.

"What did ya study?" I said next.

"Ah, don't ask her that, Dan," Flack's voice soon joined us, as he walked through the threshold. "We'll probably be here all night if she goes an lists them all."

"Why?" I enquired, curious.

"I took… a few courses at Uni," Cindy told me then, twisting her body as she leaned against the counter, and taking a bite out of the bronzed bread held in her hand after giving me a smile.

Flack 'coughed' then, mockingly, as he walked over the fridge, "Understatement!"

Cindy mock glared at him then, but I brought her attention back to me as I said, "How many's '_a few_'?"

She looked 'pensive' for a moment, gazing up at the ceiling as if mentally calculating, before facing me once again and saying simple, "About fourteen, fifteen."

"Fifteen?" I questioned in slight disbelief. "How d'you – What – ?"

"Well most of the courses required you to take three or four per term, so, you know… " and she trailed off somewhat as if that was answer enough for my questions.

"But why so many?" I asked then.

Cindy half-shrugged, taking another bite from her toast, before answering, "I dunno, none of them were really for me."

I turned to Flack then, asking, "Is she serious?"

"None of them were – ?" I started to repeat, before stopping short and shaking my head, unable to really comprehend this.

Flack grinned at my reaction, closing over the fridge door, and said, "She has the attention span of a gnat."

"Hey!" came the quick protest from the blonde across from him, as he simply took a completely unfazed drink from the glass in his hand.

And it was quickly followed by, "I do _not_ have the attention span of a gnat! You only _think_ I do cos you can't hold my attention, doesn't mean it's _non-existent_, just means you _bore_ me!"

And Flack scowled at her as she flashed him a sweet smile, "This coming from a girl who took Latin as her first choice at Uni. The subject originally introduced to you with the phrase, 'Latin is a dead language'. _Dead_, Cind! There's a reason there was hardly anyone in your class."

"Oh shut up!" she muttered in return, and he grinned at her; taking a last gulp of the liquid then, finishing it off.

"Ok… so how'd you go from studying Latin to studying Photography?" I asked then, curious with this whole 'arrangement'.

"I never said I studied Photography," she replied, and gave me a slightly curious look.

I eyed her, and started to answer, "But you're a photographer – ?"

Cindy merely shrugged, replying simply, "So."

"So you mean ta tell me, you're making thousands of dollars through a career you've never even studied in?" I asked, with the accompanying raise of the eyebrow.

She smiled, half-shrugging, "Pretty much."

"Un-fucking-believable," I breathed out.

See how much affect she had on me, I was even starting to use her words instead of my own (which there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with by the way); pretty soon there'd be nothing left of mine, an I'd end up just a female version of Cindy – Oh God, I was gonna turn into Flack!

"Not really," she said simply, before rationalising, "I mean, I just kinda taught myself – besides, half of my pictures are just ones I'd have taken anyway. So, really, all I've done is gone an put a wee price tag on them an passed them onto other people. Don't really need a degree or anything for that."

"Actually you do," Flack's amused voice cut in then. "It's called 'Sales & Marketing'."

I laughed, while Cindy gave him a look saying, "Oh haha, Donnie, so witty this morning. Wouldn't be so cocky if I told Danny 'bout the Goldilocks tale now would you?"

"You wouldn't," Flack said measurably in return.

"Wouldn't I?" Cindy asked, with a raise of the eyebrow. "Already told him 'bout how you lost your virginity with Jen, why not add to the already _growing _collection?"

Flack groaned, "Must you always take such pleasure in my childhood misfortunes?"

"Yes!" Cindy replied with a grin.

Flack looked across at me then, but I held up my hands, saying simply, "Hey man, don't look at me, you're the one who introduced us!"

"I didn't introduce you, she let herself into my apartment when you happened to be here!" Flack exclaimed in return.

I shrugged simply, "Still, mate, she was your friend first – if it was that bad, you should've jus' got some blackmail ta use on her."

"I couldn't!" Flack said in response. "Everything she's got cancels it all out!"

And I couldn't help but smirk then, while Cindy grinned from over at the side.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	19. Girl's Day Out

Chapter Nineteen: Girl's Day Out

"Hey Blondie," Donnie greeted me, slinging an arm across my shoulders and giving me a small squeeze. "What's up?"

I grinned and put both my arms round Flack's waist, hugging him back, "Nothing much. Just thought I'd say hey to my boyfriend while Aiden picks up a few things before we go out."

He pulled away, feigning a hurt look, complete with hand across his heart, "An here I thought you'd come ta see me."

I put on a serious expression, holding back a smile with difficulty, as I replied, "Well, I figure that goes without saying."

"Damn straight it does," Donnie replied, 'perking up' as he grinned. "Everyone likes me!"

Danny snorted as he joined us then, and received a swift 'look' in return.

"Jus' cos no one outside this office likes _you_ doesn't mean you have to be jealous of my popularity. You only brought the hate on yourself," Donnie told him, with a flash of a smile.

Danny mocked glared at him then, while I rolled my eyes from the side, before moving closer to Danny and effectively grabbing his attention – with my lips, obviously.

x

Danny decided to take the time to 'survey' my outfit while we waited for Aiden. I was wearing my new-ish VSCT denim skirt that with the threaded edge, which had a 'main' sort of 'panel' at the front that cut diagonally over my left knee, and had the large emblem on the side at the front; my white, long sleeved 'peasant-like' top; and my new wedges – which matched pretty well, if I don't say so myself.

"So how come you skirt ain't as short as Aiden's?" he asked once he'd 'finished', with a wide smirk playing across his face, as he caught sight of his partner striding towards us.

" 'Cos she's wearing a belt, not a bloody skirt," I answered almost instantly after taking a single glance at her.

"Oohh, damn," Aiden exclaimed, as she walked over to us, highly amused by this, and I grinned at her.

Danny rolled his eyes at her, before stepping towards me, and grinning down at me mischievously as he placed his hands on my hips and said, "Nice bra, by the way."

"Lacy," he added as his tongue poked out cheekily, and I looked away briefly to the side, smiling.

And he leaned down; his hands still on either side of my waist as he murmured huskily into my ear, "Can see it under your shirt."

"Well, maybe if you're good, I'll show it to you later," I whispered back to him in response.

Apparently we weren't as quiet as we thought though because that comment suddenly caught the attention of every other male within the area.

But Donnie had it covered, giving them warning glares in return, and they quickly all found fascinating things to look at on the floor.

I smirked at the sight of this, before kissing Danny goodbye, and flashing a grin at my best friend before Aiden and I left.

x

Danny and I had been 'going out' or rather 'seeing each other' for a short while now, and Aiden – _sadly_ – wanted all the 'gossip'. Not that she'd exactly phrased it like that, but that was general idea of our lunch together. And it basically consisted of me filling her in on what she'd 'missed' since I'd last seen her about a week previously.

_Somehow_, though, our conversation soon turned to one of the many memories I'd shared with Aiden about Donnie and my childhood together.

"Oh God, I remember them," I agreed with the brunette seated across from me. "I especially remember the time our Fourth Grade teacher asked us about it… "

"**Is everyone listening? Today we're going to talk about jobs," the teacher told the children seated at the tables before her.**

**  
There was a low murmur as the class told their neighbours their opinions on that, which were, **_**obviously,**_** all different.**

**  
"Quiet!" the woman told them sternly.**

"**I want everyone to sit still and look this way towards me. Then you can each stand up, in turn, and tell everyone else what you want to do when you grow up. Who wants to go first?" she said to the youngsters.**

**  
"Me!" a voice piped up from the back row.**

**As always, it was the ever-outspoken Donald Flack Jr. who got up, and didn't even bother to raise his hand. The most confident member of the class – save for his sidekick blonde – gave the rest his wicked grin and looked round at them.**

"**I'm gonna be a cop when I grow up, jus' like my dad, an my grandad, an my great-grandad, an Cindy's dad as well," he told the others, glancing briefly at the little girl seated next to him who grinned back.**

"**An I'm gonna have a gun an I'm gonna catch loadsa bad guys an probably even gonna shoot loadsa them too," and he finished by making firing noises at various members of the class, as if to prove this.**

**  
The thoughts had already begun forming in the teacher's head.**

**Donald Flack with a gun? God help the world.**

"**Thank you, Donald. But just remember the police don't want officers who wear trainers instead of school shoes and don't do their ties up," she said and gave him a pointed look.**

**The blonde by his side laughed, and he nudged her simply in response, while he fixed the material round his neck – well, it was a start at least.**

Aiden laughed as I recalled the memory, and she smiled, "I can totally imagine Flack doing that."

I grinned, "Well he hasn't changed that much from those times, 'cept now he's practically always immaculately dressed. My Nan loves him for that – forever buying him suits an whatnot, always commenting on how 'smart' he looks."

And we both shared similar smiles then, before starting to yap away about something else entirely – as per usual really.

x

We hit quite a few more stores, spending _far _more money than we'd intended – but then, that always seemed to be the case with us, so that wasn't too surprising – before meandering our way through the streets and back to my car.

I wordlessly drove us back to my – Donnie's – apartment, and after parking the car, we both grabbed our bags and made our way upstairs, where two _charming _males were sitting in front of the box waiting for us – Ha, not likely; they were watching a game.

x

After we'd paraded round the living room in various outfits, to an _extremely _responsive and involved audience, I deposited my stuff in my bedroom – deciding to keep some items for… private viewing with Danny later that night; and walked out into the kitchen where Aiden was cooking something up.

"Mmm," I reacted instantly to the aroma that invaded my nostrils. "Smells good."

Aiden just smiled at me, "Chicken Parm – figure it might get more of a reaction out of those two in there than our little fashion show did."

I grinned, "I dunno – Donnie seemed pretty receptive to that black mini skirt you had on last."

She turned round, a smile on her face, as she said, "Oh, you mean the one you so eloquently named my 'slut skirt' that I wore with the new 'hooker heels' I've just bought."

"Well, you will dress like a whore, Aid," I told her, and she smacked me on the arm, before we both burst out laughing.

x

Donnie'd called Aiden a cab, and it'd started honking its damn horn on the street down below as soon as it arrived, because he _apparently_ thought we were taking too long for him to wait. Didn't really bother us though, Aiden wasn't really in much of a hurry to leave, an we weren't exactly shoving her out either, so when she cursed the driver and the noise he was making, we both shared a smile, knowing we'd been thinking the same thing.

"Hey, I meant to ask," Aiden said to me then, as we stood outside the apartment, waiting for the lift, "D'you get a haircut?"

"No, 'bout three inches of blonde just fell off, it was _really_ the _damnedest _thing," I told her in reply, smiling.

"It's – It's very French," she told me, and a smile broke through then, while I grinned at her, and soon we were both laughing.

And then we heard silence below, and I glanced out the window to see the yellow dot driving away down the street.

"Come on back in," I told her. "The cab's just left, so so are your hopes of leaving."

And we grinned at each other then, before walking back inside.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Quotes: "Hey, I meant to ask." "D'you get a haircut?" "No, 'bout three inches of blonde just fell off, it was _really_ the _damnedest thing._" "It's – It's very French." "Come on back in." "The cab's just left, so so are your hopes of leaving." – Altered Version from Dawson's Creek

Thanks for reading – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	20. Bros Before Hos?

Chapter Twenty: Bros before Hos?

"Eloi?" I spoke up after a while, looking up from the papers spread on my lap – balancing perfectly on my bent legs, while I held the others in my grasp.

"Mhmm?" he responded, not taking his eyes off the box in front of him, where cars were swerving all over the track.

"Don't you have exams or something to study for?" I said then, watching him closely.

"Oh, yeah, those are coming up soon," my brother answered, turning to face me, as he placed his controller on the floor. "Aren't they?"

"Eloi!" I exclaimed.

A smile appeared instantly on his face then, as he jumped up, laughing, "Aww, you know I jus' do that to annoy you. You're so cute when you worry about me, bunny."

I ignored his attempt to 'deter' me with his use of his childhood nickname for me. That is, 'bunny'. For _some_ reason, Eloi had taken to calling me that as a child; the idea obviously stemming from the cuddly toy I used to forever take with me – whether it be simply on field trips with the school where he was stuffed into my backpack, or on actual holidays where he was…stuffed into my backpack – needless to say it meant a lot to me, but then so did the person who'd given it to me. After all, he wouldn't still be my best friend if I didn't actually still _like_ the guy, now would he?

"Books," I said to him simply.

"Getting them," Eloi told me in reply, still smiling, as he left the room.

x

A while later and I heard the door close, but presuming it to simply be Eloi, I just ignored it, carrying on reading and flicking through my sheets.

I felt fingers trail along the jut of my collarbone, the hollow at my throat, then he leaned down to kiss my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Teachin' you some manners," he told me, and my hand went to the back of his neck briefly as he continued to trace my skin with his lips.

I sighed deeply, leaning backwards against him, and threaded a hand through his hair, still loose from sleep and my fingers the night before.

A smile crept onto my face when I realized this, but I decided to 'act the innocent', as I said, "Oh. Why? Did I forget to say thank you?"

He nipped my skin lightly and then another soft exhalation left his mouth as if he was relieving some tension. His hot breath on my skin was teasing against my cheek as he tugged my head up until he could see my face.

"You forgot to _stay,_" he told me seriously.

The smile continued to tug at my lips then as I looked up at him, "You knew where to find me."

"That's not the point," he began to answer; but I raised myself up and he lowered his mouth to mine; and besides, I'd stopped listening anyway.

x

Unfortunately, sadly, _annoyingly_; we were broken apart by my best friend's voice filling the room, as he joined us.

"Cind," he said, not even bothering to cast us a second glance once he'd noted our positions on the couch together – still fully clothed, though, no worries there.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Donnie?" I asked, my head peeking up from behind the couch to look at him.

"Where would that be Cindy?" he asked in response, feigning ignorance.

"Hell would be good," Danny muttered from my side, and a smile appeared on my face.

"Ouch!" Donnie exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I need a pow-wow," he said then.

"Now?" I asked, looking at him to see if he was serious.

"Yeah, _now_. Does the expression 'bros before hos' mean _anything_ to you?" he answered simply.

I caught a glimpse of Danny shaking his head at him, but with the corners of his lips curving upwards slightly, while Donnie flashed him a quick smile in return.

I rolled my eyes at him, smiled at Danny, and said, "I'll be back soon."

Then I gave him a quick kiss, before removing myself from his lap and walking after my friend, flashing him another smile over my shoulder as I went.**  
**

x

Donnie left a short while later, and Eloi disappeared too – lucky for us. Though our state of… _bliss_, didn't last _that_ long – but it _was_ long enough for… _some_ things.

Danny's phone started ringing – but then, when was it not.

"You better pick it up," I said in slight reluctance, with a sigh. "It's probably Donnie."

"Just because he doesn't have a sex life doesn't mean he has to go an ruin ours," Danny groaned, scowling into the pillow.

"Bros before hos?" I laughed lightly, before adding, "He does have Aiden, you know."

"She's still with him?!" he exclaimed, wide-eyed. "I thought that was over ages ago, you know like a one-time-thing."

"I think it is like a… _one-time-thing,_" I told him then, and couldn't conceal the smile that appeared on my face at this expression. "It only happens when they get really drunk or… I dunno – but s'not like they're in a… _relationship_ or anything, think it's more out of convenience on both parts than anything else."

"I can't believe she's still with him," Danny said again and I just smiled in return before reaching across and picking his phone up from the counter, and handing it to him wordlessly.

x

"Do I _have_ to go?" Danny asked, as we reached the door, and I opened it, practically _shoving_ him out of it.

He simply turned round and gave me that annoying puppy-dog look he'd mastered over the years, and knew I found irresistible.

"Yeah," I told him, trying my best to keep a straight face an 'be firm' – Ha. "You do."

He gave me another pleading look, and then a small smirk, commenting, "But I'm happy here."

I rolled my eyes at him – course he was happy here, we were in bed… _together_. What guy doesn't like that? It's practically a _guarantee_ for sex.

"You have to get into work before everyone has a collective heart attack," I told him – 'cos, of course, if Donnie or one of the others called him, they'd have told the others they'd done so, so they knew Danny was coming in; an if he didn't show… well, they were a bunch of cops, not to mention CSI's too, I suppose they'd have a right to be sort of paranoid.

And so he went to work, and I went back into the apartment… _then_ to work. What? Not much point in 'being your own boss' – of sorts anyway – if you can't choose your own timetable and scheduling, now is there?

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Quotes: "Eloi?" "Mhmm?" "Don't you have exams or something to study for?" "Oh, yeah, those are coming up soon … Aren't they?" "Eloi!" "Aww, you know I jus' do that to annoy you. You're so cute when you worry about me, bunny." "Books." "Getting them." – Altered Version from Dawson's Creek  
"I need a pow-wow." "Now?" "Yeah, _now_. Does the expression 'bros before hos' mean _anything_ to you?"- Slightly Altered Version from Dawson's Creek

Thanks for reading, and reviewing, I'm trying to get this all typed up and posted for before S3 starts in America, 'cos this is sorta meant to be like the 'behind the scenes' stuff of the episodes ;)  
Please keep reading and replying - it means a lot to me!  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	21. Freakin’ Out, Everyone Has Their Reasons

Chapter Twenty-One: Freakin' Out – Everyone Has Their Reasons

"Hey Cind," I said after a minute of just watching her as she stood with her back to me, at the counter opposite. "You heard of these…_ 'cuddle parties'_?"

"Sure," she answered simply, glancing round at me. "They're all the rage jus' now apparently, or so I read in Time Out New York, anyway."

I smiled at this and looked down, while she turned round asking me, "What?"

I shrugged, "Nothing. S'just Stella said the same thing."

"Ah right," Cindy replied, nodding.

Then after a moment, she said, "So take it you went to one of these cuddle-party-things then, since you're so freaked out an all"

I glared at her, answering measurably, "I'm not '_freaked out_'."

She grinned at me in response, crossing the short distance between us.

"Of course you are," she told me, placing a hand on my chest with a smile. "The whole idea of it, never mind the damn image or act itself, freaks you out."

I mock glared at her again; though it was considerably more difficult this time, given she was standing right in front of me now, pressing her body flush against me, her warm breath mixing with mine, her red hot lips –

She smiled at me, made a face, and then put on a babying voice as she placed a hand on either side of my face and told me amusedly, "Don't worry, sweetie, if I'm in need of a cuddle I'll go to Donnie."

And she smirked at me, draping her arms round my neck and linking them together, as she added, "An I'll keep the _real_ lovin' for you."

I grinned seductively back, saying, "Damn straight you will woman."

And I lifted her up suddenly, as she squealed a little, smiling down at me, before our lips met and the sparks began to fly as I carried her along to the bedroom, her hands working furiously on my top, tugging it out of my pants, and hastily unbuttoning the fastenings, as our lips continued to dance in frantic, but passionate, tandem with one another.

Shit – I couldn't even describe things in my head properly anymore. What had this woman _done_ to me?

But my train of thought was swiftly cut off by the distinct sound of a button being 'popped' followed closely by my fly being unzipped, and _all_ thought seemed to cease within my brain then; well, almost.

I think I should've phrased that differently.

It should be, what was this woman _doing _to me? God!

Cos, seriously, the stuff this girl could do – half of it should be made illegal, an purely for the sake of others within a close vicinity of her and her…partner. No joke, she did things I'd never even seen before, never mind heard of. And don't even ask me to try an spell them, neither.

But then, Cind was one of a kind.

An I guess I'd always kinda known that.

x

A while later and the doorbell rang.

We'd actually been 'up-and-about' for some time by then, though the way we carried on most of the time, I guess you couldn't blame Flack's skepticism, and his tentativeness as he walked into the apartment – closely followed by Aiden, when it was 'safe to enter'.

"Fuck, Aid," I said almost instantly on catching sight of her. "Are you drunk?"

She just raised her eyes to look at me, and walked wordlessly towards the sofa, where Cindy was seated – not really bothering to move since… well, mainly since Flack an Aiden came back to the apartment together all the time, so it wasn't really a 'big deal' or anything. Except, it sort of was this time.

"Hey Aid," the blonde greeted her, as she rounded the couch.

"Hey Cind," Aiden responded monotonously, sitting down at the opposite end from Cindy, as the blonde brought her legs closer towards her, and sat up a little.

"Shit," she breathed out almost instantly. "What the Hell happened to you?"

And her blue eyes shot questioningly to both Flack an me, as we stood off to the side, talking in hushed tones.

"Got fired's, what happened," Aiden's voice stopped us all.

"What?" Cindy said immediately, her eyes flying to Flack demanding to know if this was true – much like my own.

He confirmed it with a single, solemn, nod of the head.

I exhaled, and looked across at my partner then – my _ex_-partner – who'd let out a small, brief, _sob_ moments before and now had her head cradled in Cindy's arms, while she spoke soothing words in her ear, and gently stroked her long brown curls.

And Flack and I watched them, wishing we could help Aiden – in some way, _any_ way.

Before she'd needed alcohol to drown away her problems.

Right now, she was needing comfort for the consequences of her actions.

Soon she'd need to bitch, curse and moan about her mistakes.

And we'd each be there, fulfilling her different needs in whatever way we knew best, and whatever way we knew how.

Because Aiden was our friend.

And because that was all we could do.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	22. Dinner Time!

Chapter Twenty-Two: Dinner Time

The next while past pretty quickly actually. Aiden seemed to be 'ok' with her… 'departure' – as Cind had once put it, causing Aiden to laugh, which could only be a good sign. In fact, she was actually the one who brought up the subject of our new 'addition' to the lab.

"I hear you got a new girl from Montana," Aiden said, looking up at me from where she was helping Cind with the dinner.

"Oh yeah," I replied, though I kinda had to be careful with what I said – after all, woman had a kitchen knife in her hand. "An she's a fireball too, so don't go calling her Montana, else she'll bite your damn head off"

Cindy laughed, glancing across at us from by the cooker, "You've been teasing her haven't you?"

I shrugged, "How else was I supposed to initiate her?"

And the girls just laughed.

"Only way I get away with it, 'cos I'm surrounded by you two all the time – know I can handle her if she goes off on one at me," I added, with a smirk.

"An will she?" Aiden asked then, smiling at me.

"What d'you think?" I replied, my tongue peeking out form between my teeth cheekily, and Aiden just smiled again, shaking her head at me, before going back to work on my dinner.

After all, I gotta have _some_ reward for putting up with them, don't I?

x

Though I did pay them back a short while later, well Cind anyway at least… kinda.

"Pizza for m'lady," I said, putting on a fake English accent.

A smile instantly appeared on her face then, as I held the steaming box before her, while I stood on the other side of the couch, and she turned round to look at me, taking hold of the cardboard from me and capturing my lips with her own.

"Thanks," she told me with a grin. "This is just what I need."

I gave her my most charming smile in return, and took a seat next to her, as she cleared some space on the coffee table to put the pizza down.

After finishing her second piece, Cindy reached across the table to lift her bottle of water. And suddenly I was mesmerized. Literally.

My thoughts had drifted somewhere then, and I seemed completely oblivious to the fact I was staring at her. That is, until I felt a rush of water hit me.

I shook my head, clearing my mind, and bringing me to my senses – somewhat – to find Cindy grinning at me, as she placed the plastic back on the counter.

"Quit drooling, Messer," she told me playfully. "You can admire my pretty face later. I'm hungry."

"Maybe it's not your face I'll admire later," I replied.

And with a cocky smirk, I added, "I'm hungry too."

And I grabbed her then, as she squealed in surprise, and we fell back onto the cushions of the sofa together.

x

"See, give a little, get a little," Cindy told me later that night, with a grin.

And as her lips merged with mine, and her hands began to roam my skin, I started to think, maybe she was right. An Hell, if _this_ was the kinda thing I was gonna get, might make pizza a more frequent part of the menu. Though, I'm not _entirely_ sure that's what she'd had in mind.

I'm thinking she had the idea of me going with her to certain…work functions more in mind. An God help me, I'd need to get a Hell of a lot for that kinda giving.

But then, the kind of 'giving' Cind was prone to _awarding_ me – well, I suppose, I could be up for negotiation.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

A/N: By FAR my shortest chap, an probably THE shortest chap of this fic, sorry 'bout that – but I hope the long-ness of the others makes up for it! ;) (Also just noticed the previous chap is also mega short too , oops! )

Thanks for reading, please continue to do so, and please leave me a wee message teling me what you thought of it - means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	23. Plans For Saturday

Chapter Twenty-Three: Plans For Saturday

"Danny, what you up to on Saturday?" Cindy asked, after I'd checked the time on my watch, rinsing the mug out in the sink and placing it on the metal rack next to it.

I had _no_ idea why _she_ was awake that early, 'cos if I'd had the choice, I certainly wouldn't be getting up then – but alas, nobody really seems to listen to me. They still liked to kill each other at all hours of the night, and discover bodies before the crack of dawn. Something definitely needed to be done about it.

"What're _you_ up to on Saturday?" I countered, turning to face her.

She just looked at me, before saying, "For real, what're ya doing on Saturday?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, no doubt something simply _fascinating_ with this just _drop-dead-gorgeous blonde_ I know."

She grinned at me, both in response to my statement and the voice I'd used when I was saying it, then she placed a hand on her chest, as she feigned ignorance, and asked in an innocent voice, "Who me?"

"No," I answered, rolling my eyes. "Dorothy upstairs, yeah you – course you."

"What other hot blondes do I know?" I asked then, and with a cheeky smirk added, "Besides the grannies on the 3rd floor?"

Cindy grinned at me in return, and stretched herself upwards to kiss me.

She pulled away, and looked at me seriously, as she said, "Danny."

"Yes Cindy?" I responded, in the same fake serious tone, as well as with a replica expression of hers set firmly on my face.

"Don't use the old ladies from the other flats in your jokes, it's not nice," she told me then, and she nodded, "Ok?"

I nodded too, fighting to keep a straight face – I swear she's too good at it sometimes – and answered simply, "Ok, Cindy."

She flashed me a smile then, before opening one of the cupboards and taking out a bowl, and then a spoon from the drawer.

"They'll knock you out with their handbags, you know – if they hear you talking 'bout them like that," she said; moving over to another cabinet to take out the cereal.

And then I saw her smirk, as she continued to face away from me, and fight to contain the laugh I _knew_ she wanted to give out, as she poured her breakfast into her bowl and added, "An they like to keep bricks in them nowadays."

She remained silent for a minute, as she turned round while this ran over in my mind, before I tilted my head and looked at her, "Are you being serious?"

She nodded, taking a spoonful of cereal – I'd given up trying to figure out what she ate an why – but soon she was unable to hold it back any longer, and she burst out laughing, saying, "Yeah. It's hilarious, they honestly keep bricks in their bags."

I sighed, leaning back against the counter, as I breathed out in amazement, "Jesus Christ."

She nodded again, raising the piece of cutlery to her mouth once more, smiling, "I know."

"So, anyway," Cindy said, placing the bowl down on the tabletop next to her.

"You doin' anything on Saturday?" she asked me again.

"Prob'ly not," I said.

And then I eyed her for a moment, faking suspicion, "Why?"

" 'Cos I've got this… thing I've gotta go to, an I want you to come with me," she said, ending it with a sweet smile.

"Sure," I shrugged; not really having a clue what I was getting myself into, but _fairly_ confident it wouldn't be anything _too_ bad – Oh how wrong I was.

"What is it you gotta go to anyway?" I asked, glancing round at her then, and a wary sort of look invaded her appearance, but the smile remained – though it wavered a little.

She paused, opening her mouth to answer me, when…

… My cell took the opportunity to go off.

I answered it, seeing the called ID, and soon found out I needed to go to work early – lucky me, eh?

"Hawkes. Body found in Brooklyn," I told her simply, putting my keys and phone in my pocket, and giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

I had reached the door before I suddenly realized she was about to answer me before we'd been 'interrupted'.

So I stopped, and turned round, saying, "Wait – you were about to tell me where we were goin' on Saturday."

"Larry's son's Barmitzvah," she told me, and it was so fast-paced that it took me a minute to process it.

But when I did, it clicked perfectly.

She wanted me to go her boss' kid's Barmitzvah. _That_ was how she wanted us to spend our Saturday! Oh, Hell no –

But Cindy cut off my train of thought, suddenly standing in front of me, and raising herself up, quickly kissing me on the lips, before spinning me around and pushing me out of the door she deftly opened with her other hand.

I stopped stumbling and turned to face her, as I stood out in the corridor; completely prepared to tell her _exactly_ what I thought of that idea, an where she could stick it; when she flashed me a smile, and told me swiftly, "Have fun at work, see you later", and she closed the door quickly.

_Damn._

x

**  
**"Hey," I said, entering the apartment, and dropping my keys and cell phone on the table by the sofa.

"Hey," Cindy said back, giving me a smile.

I moved closer to where she was, sitting cross-legged on the couch, dropping my blazer on the armchair, as I passed. Standing behind her, and placing my hands on her shoulders, I tilted my head to the side slightly to get a better look at what lay before her. Namely an assortment of various pieces of coloured paper, cardboard frames, large and small bright, shiny, fluffy and rough stickers, and a stack of pictures.

"What ya doin'?" I asked her then

She looked up at me, smiling, and said, "Trying ta make a collage of pictures for my baby – s'taking me a while."

A lesser man might've been scared of by what sounded like a pretty important 'revelation'; the start of a suddenly deeper relationship, commitment, rings, _a family_. Not me, not Danny Messer, no Sir. I knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

"You do mean Zoe right?" I asked then suddenly.

She grinned up at me, and I let out a small sigh of relief, "Ok, just checking."

Zoe, or 'Zee-Zee' as the blonde called her, was Cindy's four-year-old Goddaughter, and one of the great loves of her life – which I found out were surprisingly few and far between, though it didn't always seem that way. She was Cindy's 'baby', and had been ever since she'd been born and her mother had literally _dumped_ her on her father, Matthew – who was one of Cindy's best friends back home – before leaving the country, never to be seen, or heard from, by any of them again.

Cindy hated her with a passion, and when I once made the mistake of asking if she was really _that_ bad or whether she'd simply been really messed up in the head (not that I _condoned_ the woman's behaviour or what she'd done, cos I didn't, but I was curious if she'd always been that way, or if it was just from this single act that she'd been labelled "A fucking abandoning cow, who wholly deserves to be slaughtered by a merciless butcher", if I'm remembering it correctly – well that was a _big_ mistake), I was met with a scowl, and the words, "The only good thing that woman ever did was giving birth to Zee."

And then she'd paused, mulling over it somewhat, before she added, "I guess we should really count it as a bonus that she fucked off to the back of beyond where she belongs."

And that was the end of it, and I was never stupid enough to bring it up again – Thank God.

"So 'bout this thing on Saturday… " I said, sort of testing the waters.

"Yeah?" she replied simply, looking up at me then, as I stood to her side now.

"I'll go with ya to it, if ya still want me to," I told her, glancing down briefly, and rubbing the back of my head with my hand, in an unconscious manner I had a habit of doing when I was nervous, tired or _uncomfortable_.

She was on her feet in front of me a moment later, smiling, and lifting my chin up to face her, "Danny, I'm not gonna force you ta go with me. I want you to come, sure, but if you really don't wanna then it's no big deal."

Why did she always have to go an do that? Huh? Make out like it wasn't that important. Especially, when I knew _fine well_ this guy had the power to make her into a huge thing.

I shook my head, "Nah, it's fine, Cind, really. Way I figure it, s'only a couple hours outta my Saturday, right?"

And then I grinned mischievously at her as I said, "An then we can get down ta doing what we love best."

She rolled her eyes at me, and the sexual reference I was _clearly_ making there, but was still smiling as she said, "Who changed your mind?"

"What?" I asked.

"No-one," I said, feigning innocence here.

"Aye right, Danny," she replied, just looking at me, laughing a little. "You didn't just suddenly turn round an change your mind all by yourself, someone did it for you. Now who was it, Donnie? Hawkes?"

"Do you even know Hawkes?" I asked her then, trying to change the subject a little – though, I didn't really mind these little 'sessions' we had going all the time.

"No," she shrugged. "Not _personally_. But that doesn't mean I don't know the guy's smart, an good at what he does, not to mention _extremely _tolerable if he has to put up with you working on a case with him."

"Hey!" I protested.

She grinned at me in response, "Plus, he _must_ be talented if he can make you see sense an come to this thing with me – _he's obviously in the know._"

I eyed her then, not really having a clue what she was on about, and she smiled, "He knows if you go with me to this thing, it's pretty much a dead-cert, you're gonna get laid right after."

"Ahhh," I replied, nodding, and she rolled her eyes at me.

I simply grinned cheekily at her, "Right after, eh?"

"Two hours, Danny," she reminded me, and I sighed dramatically, "And then we'll see."

She stretched herself up and kissed me quickly, her curved lips pressing against mine, before I swooped down and lifted her up, her legs wrapping round my waist instantly, and her hands dropping directly to the buttons of my shirt.

As the saying goes, 'No good deed goes unrewarded' – or was it unpunished?

Either way, I was in for a great night.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think - feedback means a lot!  
Quite a few more chaps still to come, and hopefully this'll all be up by the time the new season starts:)  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	24. Spanner In The Works?

Chapter Twenty-Four: Spanner In The Works?

Things with Danny an I were going really well. And oddly enough, the fact we'd been 'together' for so long didn't seem to be bothering him… yet.

In fact, Danny had sort of 'unofficially' moved in with me into Donnie's apartment. I wanted to ask him, but knowing Danny, and what he was like, I didn't know if he'd react well to it – an quite frankly, I didn't wanna ruin what we already had. Moving in together wasn't _that_ much of a big deal. He was practically over most nights anyway – meaning he had the best of both worlds. He could come over, spend time with me or Donnie, and then at the end of the day, he always had his own apartment to go home to if he really wanted.

But still, I wanted to ask him, all the same.

x

"This teenage girl was flirting with me today," Danny said, as he rinsed my hands in the water from the kitchen sink.

"Oh really?" I asked, as I dried the last plate from the rack with a dishcloth.

"Yeah, she was like tryin' ta come onto me – I'm not really sure, but yeah… " he said, glancing across at me.

"Oooh," I replied, as I leant against the counter, with a grin on my face. "Bet that was fun."

"Not really, was durin' the interview. Kinda weirded me out to be honest. Specially the way she kept talkin' 'bout how she liked 'older men' – Older men, Pshh," Danny said, and turned the tap off.

"Not to mention the fact her 'mom' was like, practically the same age as her – seriously, weirded me out. Whole situation's just… crazy," he carried on, before taking the towel from me and starting to dry his own hands.

"I can tell," I told him in an amused voice, and he gave me a small smile.

"You wanna have sex now?" I asked, nodding at him, with a huge smile on my face and a mischievous twinkle in my eyes.

"Wouldn't mind, yeah," he replied, dropping the dishcloth on the counter, and I grinned.

And I stepped towards him then, as he did the same, and our lips crashed together as our hands began to roam.

Like I said, things were going really well.

That was until we had our first 'real' fight. Over his brother Louie.

Needless to say, that sort of put a 'spanner in the works' – so to speak.

He kept calling Danny on his mobile, and whenever his name flashed up on the screen, Danny would promptly press the 'cancel' button, or flip his phone shut.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore. But in my defence, it was one of the most annoying 'routines' anyone could really have. Anyway, we'd got into an argument.

Danny didn't want to answer his cell, least of all actually _talk_ to Louie. I'd told him if he didn't want to talk to him, he didn't need to, but he couldn't let him keep calling an then not answer him. Course, being the _passionate _individuals that we are – in more way than one – the argument had gotten quite heated, and we'd ended up screaming at one another.

And for the first time ever, we left not talking to each other.

x

Then Danny got trapped in the panic room.

And to say it put things into perspective, was an understatement.

I knew what Danny was like and – though he'd never admit it to others – he could be pretty claustrophobic and hated being cooped up in an enclosed place for a long time. He'd told me about the case when he had to work underground, and knowing how much that had affected him, I could only imagine how he must be freaking out while locked in that room, especially since he had a dead body for company this time, and not his boss; who he trusted and looked up to more than he'd ever admit as well.

Donnie had called me and 'filled me in' while I was at the studio.

But Danny didn't call. Partly because he's a stubborn ass and partly because we'd ended it so badly that morning.

And I didn't call. Partly because I was being Bloody-minded and partly because I knew he'd be working, an I'd probably distract him to no end if I started getting all 'emotional' on him; which I knew he hated, an secretly, didn't really know how to handle.

But the time was slowly eating away at me, and I was constantly calling Donnie for 'updates' and reassurance that he was doing ok.

He kept telling me just to call Danny, but I couldn't. I knew he wasn't in any 'real' danger if he was stuck there, but I _was_ worried about him. And yet, I still couldn't bring myself to phone him. I wanted to. God knows I did. But, I couldn't just pick up my mobile and apologize for what I'd said that morning, with both of us knowing the 'situation' wouldn't have been resolved that quickly, or in that way, had it not been for the fact he was currently trapped behind God knows how many feet of concrete.

That just wasn't the way we worked.

We worked better with actions rather than words. But with words we worked better in person.

x

Though, needless to say, when my phone rang that night, as I sat in the apartment on the couch – waiting for one of them to call or come through the door, or _something_ – I was pretty ecstatic to read the called ID and see it flash Danny's name.

"Babe," he said simply, as soon as I answered. "I'm coming home, ok?"

And I couldn't help but let out a small sob on hearing those words, and I repeated with a small smile on my face, "I'm coming home, Cind."

And he did. He came straight back to the apartment we now shared, opened the door, and I threw myself into his arms – and he didn't let go.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	25. Tequila, In Food & From The Bottle

Chapter Twenty-Five: Tequila – In Food & From The Bottle

"I could have _sworn_ we discussed your calling me at work," I said, as soon as she picked up, not even bothering with the 'pleasantries'.

"You drew attention to me in a meeting. I was with Mac!" I added, hoping my last comment would maybe stress my point.

It didn't really matter that it was a small, tiny, insy little lie – that I was working a case with Hawkes and not the boss – 'cos it didn't work anyway.

I could practically 'feel' her grinning on the other end; she'd no care in the world.

"Hurry home, okay?" I heard her say, and I can't help but smile at the words, and the sultry tone with which she speaks them.

x

**  
**"Babe, I got dinner," I shouted, as I kicked the door closed behind me and walked into the apartment, balancing the boxes in my hands as I dropped my keys on the counter, on the way passed.

"Yay!" Cindy exclaimed, as she came into view.

She smiled, walking over to me and kissing me on the lips, "What is it?"

I grinned, pure glee represented on my face as I took great pleasure in telling her simply, "Bugs."

She eyed me up, "Are you for real?"

I laughed, nodding my head.

Cindy looked a tad sceptical, "Alright… "

"Oh, come on, they're not that bad," I told her with a smile. "Plus, Montana was _more_ than happy to try a bit of everything – can't let a country girl like her go an upstage you like that, now can you, Cind?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Messer."

I laughed again, "Come on Cind, at least try a centipede – seriously you'll love it. Tastes like your two favourite things."

"And what, _pray tell_, are my two favourite things, Danny?" she asked, raising herself up on her tiptoes, so her face was almost touching mine.

I grinned mischievously back at her, before saying, "Worms and tequila."

She swatted me, making an angry face, and I stuck my tongue out playfully between my teeth as she dropped back down on her heels.

Cindy made a face at me again, and replied, "First off, I was eight. An second; we all _know_ that was Donnie's fault for turning me into a tom-boy in the _first place_ – I mean, honestly, d'you really think I'd have been eating worms if I had actual _girl _friends, don't think so."

I laughed out loud, "Oh come on, Cind – I'm sure Flack did his best to give you equal opportunities in life – after all, I've been in his bedroom, and no sane _straight_ man paints his bedroom purple."

"It's indigo – and you know as well as I do, that the black and navy in there well outweighs everything else," Flack's voice joined us then. "Besides I'm not afraid to say I'm in touch with my feminine side"

I laughed again, smirking at my friend as I told him, "Yeah, Flack, but there is such a thing as being _too _in touch with it."

"An you my friend, are seriously beginning to verge on the gay-side," I added. "Ya know what I mean?"

"Don't know what you mean," he answered me simply, and I smirked once more.

And then he produced a pizza box from behind his back, smiling at us both.

"You up for some decent food, Cind?" he asked, with a wide smile.

"Aw now, Flack, why you gotta go an do something like that, huh?" I asked, as Cindy grinned at us.

"Dunno," he replied, shrugging slightly, before adding, "Must be all that 'gayness' in me – helps me know what a woman _really_ wants."

"Ain't that right Cind?" he said, directing it towards the blonde in front of him, who'd already grabbed a piece and had begun munching on it.

"What?" she mumbled.

And then she smiled at me, and reached over and put her hand in one of the boxes I'd placed on the counter between the kitchen and living room – 'open plan' – and lifted out a long thin, crawling beastie, and swiftly dropped it into her mouth.

"You're right, babe," she told me then, as Flack grimaced. "Tastes like tequila."

And she grinned at me, before reaching in for another one.

x

The next night, and the four of us had gone out. That is, Flack, Cind, Aiden, and me. Though, I _think_ some of us would rather forget it, to be honest. Not to name anyone in particular, but Aid had a mother of a hangover the next day – much to all of our delight and amusement.**  
**  
"Dunno if I can keep goin' like this for much longer, Aid," Cindy murmured.

But her 'partner' was having none of it, "Sure ya can, Cind. Now, do it! Drink!"

"Easy for you ta say, 'think I'm gonna be sick..." Cindy slurred – though only a little, and considering the amount she'd had to drink already, that was quite an achievement in itself.

And she couldn't help but laugh as Aiden tried to push another shooter into her hand.

"Come on, you'll go down in history for this!" she told the blonde, and shoved the small glass filled with her favorite drink in between her fingers.

Cind groaned slightly, muttering, "I'm already part of history, an I didn't need to pass out for it neither."

And she grabbed the glass and threw her head back as she let the alcohol burn down her throat; and then she inhaled as if she was suffocating – causing us only a little concern – and went into a whirlwind of laughter.

People stationed around us – who'd either been watching the 'contest' from the start of had just joined – began to clap and cheer, and Flack an I wolf-whistled, as Cindy finished off one more than the stranger she was 'competing' against. The bartender took another pair of shot glasses from under the counter and filled them with the _unusually_ strong drink. Cind _casually_ reached for it as the man across from her, almost fazing out of consciousness, tried to do the same. But instead, he ended up snatching air several times until his friend helped him to grab the real glass.

Cind laughed when she saw this. Sure she was drunk. But not as much as her opponent was; he was nearly _gone._

They both took the next shot at the same time. But while Cindy slammed the shot-glass upside down on the wet tabletop, the guy didn't. And, in one single motion, he fell backwards like a log of timber and his friends were the cushioning in his plummet to the floor.

Aiden jumped to her feet, though wobbled slightly when she stood, and grabbed Cind in a hug as she congratulated her friend on winning.

"Cind, you won! You were amazing, totally beat that guy's ass in there!"

Cind smirked, "Aid, I beat _every_ guy's ass in there."

Aiden lips tugged upwards brightly as I grinned at my girlfriend, and she gave me a lazy smile in response. Why Flack and I let her do stuff like that was beyond me, but for what it was worth – she made a pile of money out of it. None of which the rest of us got any of, however. Though I figured it was kinda fair, seeing as we hadn't actually _done_ anything – besides, she was _my _girlfriend. Her money was my money – _sorta_ – so didn't bother me.

Aiden took the money off the counter, all five hundred of it, grinning at the others standing around, before pocketing it. I walked over to help Cindy up, as she held onto me and I guided her out, following Flack and Aiden, as we left the bar.

Though, I might like to add, Flack and I had nothing – absolutely _nothing_ – to do with the illegal gambling that occurred in the bar that night. We were merely casual drinkers, who _coincidentally_ happened to be in the same drinking establishment as two fine ladies looking to make some money – drinking, not in the way you're thinking – and it's not really our fault there was such a ruckus from a crowd of people nearby that we couldn't hear what was going on, nevermind witness it ourselves, now was it?

x

"Who would've thought that we could get five hundred bucks for drinking tequila?" Aiden pondered out loud as we walked along the street.

" 'Scuse me Aid, but _we_?" Cind asked then, before adding, "And me, since it was _my _idea to go there in the first place"

The brunette grinned at her, while Cind smiled back.

And then she turned to us and said, "Told you it wouldn't be borin' goin' to one to a white-collar bar. When they drink, they get stupid an serious, an that's how they lose money!"

And Aiden grinned at that, before carrying on, "Besides, me an Cind always have fun on our night's out – didn't think we'd go an take you somewhere crap did you?"

"We should do this next week," she then suggested with a gleeful smile.

"Yeah… right," Cind replied sarcastically – good to see the alcohol hadn't affected her too much, was beginning to worry there. Yeah… right.

"Think 'bout it, Cind," Aiden tried to coax her as she swayed about the sidewalk. "We could make five hundred a night, doin' that, why the Hell not?"

"Because Cindy could get alcohol poisoning, go into a coma, and die?" she offered, making me smile, as she held onto my hand, while my arm was draped across her shoulders.

Aiden shook her head, "Nah, sorry Cind, you'll have ta find a better excuse than that. Else we'll be doin' this again next time,"

"Who's this 'we' you keep talking 'bout?" Cindy asked then, with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Last I checked, _I _was the only one drinking in that game," and she reached over and plucked the load of bills from Aiden's fingers with a smirk.

"Hey!" Aiden protested, and Cindy gave her a look, making her mutter, "Fine!"

Cindy grinned at her, before handing her some notes, and then slipping the rest into my blazer pocket, which was hanging loosely from her small frame in an attempt to keep her warm; leaving me to suffer from the cool wind of the city – obviously. Cos that's the kind of caring boyfriend I am.

Aiden grinned at her, which Cindy returned with one of her own, and then they both burst out laughing at the whole scenario that had just occurred.

"Can't believe you're not completely passed out," Aiden breathed out in slight disbelief. "Think that's the most you've drank when we've been out – well, in one sittin' anyway."

"I got a good alcohol tolerance, 'told you that," Cindy answered with a smile and a twinkling in her eyes.

"Yeah, an abnormal level of tolerance. I mean, argh! You completely drank him under the table, all of 'em – was _so_ amazing!" Aiden beamed at Cindy, who ducked her head slightly – an we all stopped short, thinking she was going to be sick.

But instead, she just raised it black up again, with a smile, and answered, "Had my good luck charms with me, ain't that right boys?"

And Flack grinned at her; while I smirked, and leaned down to kiss her.

_Oddly_ enough, tequila was slowly becoming my favourite taste, wonder why that was!

x

Then, of course, being drunk and all, Aiden decided it would be fun to start telling some stories 'bout our time in the lab – those she _hadn't_ already spilled before, that is. Which then lead onto Cindy recalling hilarious memories about her an Flack's childhood – usually to the expense of Flack himself –, which in turn led onto more stories about me.

"We watched the videos after, of you stuck in there," Flack's voice filled the cool night.

"An Dan, I _swear_, as soon as we heard your reaction to the guy, we all cracked up," he told us, his face breaking out into a grin. "I mean, the guy opens the door, an Danny's first words are 'It was you? You could've opened the door this whole time?' "

And, obviously, they all cracked up at this.

"Aw, Danny," Cindy said, bumping me, with a grin. "You're such a drama queen."

I nudged her back then, but couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

Damn woman, wish she'd stop doing that. I was quite happy _not_ being happy all the time, quite happy indeed. Course, you couldn't _really_ be unhappy round Cind for very long, 'less of course something big had happened – but it hadn't, so we were stuck in happy land for the time being.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	26. Comfort Comes In Different Forms

Chapter Twenty-Six: Comfort Comes In Different Forms

Cind an I had gone to bed that night, and just fallen asleep. Well actually _she_ had. I'd watched her for a while, and when I heard the faint whimper emit from her lips; I stroked her hair softly, as she rolled over into me, and laid her hand against my bare chest, while my thumb began to trace small circles on her skin, and then I gently began to rake my nails over her naked back – don't worry, I wasn't looking for sex or trying to hurt her or anything, she liked her back to be scratched, found it "soothing" or something like that. A small smile graced my features as I watched her lips tug upwards slightly in the softest act, content with my actions, before I joined her in the lands of slumber. And, to think, _I'm_ the one who hates cuddling.

When I woke up, Cind – _somehow_, not being one to suffer from hangovers, or if she did she didn't show it – was sitting on top of my stomach, straddling me, with a grin on her face and that mischievous twinkle shining in her eyes.

Needless to say, I was late for work that morning – but I think it's understandable given the nature of my delay, don't you?

**x**

"I liked Flack's suit," I commented to her 'bout a week later, when I came in to find her playing around with her _work_ on the living room floor; sheets, images and random objects scattered all around her.

_Very_ mature and professional of her, don't you think?

"Oh _really_?" she replied amusedly, and raised an eyebrow, as she looked up at me.

"Yeah, was nice," I answered. "Expensive, but nice."

And she grinned at me, while I dropped my blazer over the arm of the sofa, and took a seat across from her on the floor.

"So think Nan'll ever buy me a suit like that?" I asked her then, smirking.

"Maybe… if you actually _wore_ them once in a while," she responded, looking up at me with a smile.

"What can I say? _You've changed me_, Cindy MacIntrye," I told her, holding a hand to my chest in fake seriousness.

She just laughed, and I moved forwards, crawling across the tiny distance between us and kissing her.

"Danny, trying to work here," she told me when we broke apart.

"I can see that," I responded, clearly entertained by this, as she mock glared at me.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you to your precious work," I conceded after a moment, pulling away, and standing up.

"You will if you want that suit of yours – who d'you think foots the bill for Nana when she shops over here?" she said with a smile.

I smirked at her, "Point made – I'll get the take-away in."

"You do that, babe," Cindy replied, and I rolled my eyes at her, as she smiled, before going back to work, while I went for the phone.

x

And that was life again for a while. At least, that was, until Tanglewood and their boys decided to rear their ugly heads again. Or should I say, that was until Sonny Sassone decided to rear his butt-ugly, fat and balding head again. As if I hadn't had enough of it all when I was a kid.

Cindy'd been away on business for the past few days, but was due back that day. Meaning she wasn't there when Mac found the connections to Tanglewood in the case, and despite Flack telling me to tell her what had happened, she didn't know about me handing in my badge and gun and being assigned to desk duty either.

Her phone had just been ringing out every time I tried to call her. And presumably when Flack called her too, 'cos she had absolutely no idea what had happened, not to mention the fact she wasn't currently standing by my side, which she no doubt would be if she'd known – that was just what she was like. But then, maybe lots of other people were too, an I just never realized before. I'd never been with a girl when something like this had happened, though, so my ignorance on the matter could be excused for the time being. Then again, I'd never been around _myself _when something like this had happened, not really anyway… and not like this.

Finally, just as I was about to hang up, she answered.

"_Hello,_" her cheery voice came through, though, I noted somewhat breathlessly.

"Cind," I said simply.

"Danny," she replied, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You haven't been answerin' your phone," I told her then.

"Oh yeah, I know, sorry. I was in a meeting, an it ran on later than it was meant to – Bloody Caroline an her questions – but yeah, out now, _finally_, so what's up?" she asked, her upbeat voice throwing me slightly given my current state, but somehow it was also exactly what I needed just then.

A change of scene. A break. Anything to take my mind off my brother and the fact he was lying in a hospital bed along the hall fighting for his life – if only for a moment.

"It's Louie," I said then. "He's… he's in the hospital."

I heard Cindy take an intake of breath then – she knew what I really meant there, heard the underlying meaning in it all, and the unspoken words that hung in the air afterwards.

'And he might not make it'

"How is he?" she asked after a moment.

"He's… " I felt myself begin to crack up again, much like I'd done not long ago with Mac. "… they beat him pretty bad, Cind, they beat him pretty bad."

And my fist slammed hard into the phone box beside the receiver.

"You want me to come down?" Cindy asked, trying to take my mind away from the anger.

I sniffed a little, saying what we both knew I would, "No, I, eh… I'll be ok, I just… I'll call you again soon, ok?"

And because she cared for me, and because she knew me too well, she agreed, "Ok."

She lied then, but I didn't mind; she was returning the favour. She lied, gave me the answer I wanted to correspond with mine. She did it because that was what we did for each other.

And not long after I'd called, I looked up from my brother's bedside to see her standing in the doorway.

She'd asked me if she wanted her to come down, though we both knew she would anyway. And I'd told her I was ok by myself, though we both knew I was anything but. We lied to each other, played a game we constantly do, because we can never get away from them. But it didn't mater, because we knew each other well enough to know what the other really meant. Knew each other well enough to read between the lines, cut away all the bullshit and get what they actually wanted from us, what they wanted us to do. And at the end of the day, that was all that really mattered.

"Thought I told you, you didn't need to come down," I said to her when our eyes met.

Cindy half-smiled at me, and gave me something else she knew I needed – a sense of normalcy – as she replied, "An since when have I ever listened to any of the crap that comes out of your mouth?"

And she took the seat next to me then, took my hand in hers and held it firmly as it rested on her lap.

"You need me, Danny, I'm here," she told me sincerely, and I nodded a little in response before our eyes both shifted across to watch over my brother.

**TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	27. Beauty Can Show Itself In Many Ways

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Beauty Can Show Itself In Many Ways

I brushed some strands of hair across his forehead, out of his eyes and gazed down at his face; made slightly boyish by sleep.

To be honest, I'd never really felt this way about anyone. Sure, I'd loved people; family; friends; Donnie… Matt; but never had I felt this way. What I felt for them, well, that was different. Completely different from what I felt for Danny. And, in all seriousness, it sort of scared me.

But I would do anything for him. I would do anything to help him, to comfort him, to protect him.

The pain he was feeling then was almost physical for me, and I couldn't bear to think of him in pain.

Leaning down, I kissed his forehead gently, feeling a not completely unpleasant ache in my heart as I did so.

"I love you Danny Messer," I whispered softly.

I watched as he shifted slightly in his sleep, and I exhaled softly, as he readjusted the position of his head in my lap, before settling down once more.

"Now if only I could tell you that when you were awake, maybe we could get somewhere," I said with a small smile.

And I softly started to sing Lifehouse's song, 'Everything', to him. Why? Because I could, because I wanted to, and because I knew he secretly liked it – 'specially when I sang it to him at night, lulling him back to sleep after a rough night or his sleep had been 'disturbed' (not that he'd likely admit it… ever) – not a lot unlike the situation we were in at that moment.

And I stroked his face lightly and kissed his temple tenderly, hoping that my voice would reach him the way I'd intended, and maybe keep the demons away... some of them at least… if only for tonight.

x

We'd barely had time to get home and recover from Louie being near-murdered, when Stella was attacked by Frankie; that son-of-a-bitch boyfriend of hers.

I'd woken from a faint knocking on the door – ok, so I didn't really 'wake', _per se_, more like I 'rose'. Same difference really.

Anyway, I'd left Danny in bed, and walked out into the hallway, my bare feet padding across the wooden floor, and answered the door, sparing a quick glance at the clock on the wall before I did so.

"Hi," I greeted, expecting to see my annoying teenage brother on the other side demanding some sort of bed to sleep on, but instead being met with the tall stature of the curly-haired Greek I'd heard so much about.

"Stella… right?" I said then, smiling at her a little, and not really sure what to say – which was probably a first for me.

"Yeah… right," she replied, and gave me the smallest of smiles in return.

"Is, um, Don here?" she said then, after a moment.

"Oh God, yeah, sure," I said, stepping back, and opening the door further. "Sorry, come on in."

"Thanks," she answered, and took a tentative step through the threshold, which had previously separated us.

"I'll just go wake him," I told her, turning to go and do exactly that, when she stopped me.

"No, wait," she called out to me – though in a hushed sort of whisper, and she took a step towards me. "It's Cindy… right?"

"Right," I responded, with a smile.

"I just, I went home, and… I don't know how much Don's told you, or what, or… " and she paused for a moment to take a breath before continuing, "… I was just wondering if you had a spare bed I could use, or a room – just for tonight, until I get my head round… "

"… Everything?" I supplied then, with a reassuring smile.

And Stella nodded, "Yeah – everything."

And I nodded then too, smiling at her again, as I plucked a key from the rack by the door, and said, "I think I can manage that."

And I led her to a place she could call her haven, her sanctuary – if only for tonight.

x

Donnie was up when I came back, and entered the hallway, wondering what I was doing. And so I told him. Naturally he wanted to go and see her, make sure she was ok, but I convinced him to leave it till the morning. And he nodded, agreeing, because deep down we both figured it was better that way. We'd been through it, experienced it; and _knew_ it was better that way. Though that didn't stop that damn Bloody huge heart of Donnie's spending the better part of ten minutes adamantly disagreeing with me.

But it was times like these that really made you appreciate the solidity of the relationships you held, and the trust that encased them. And so I'd stretched up onto my tiptoes and wrapped my arms round my best friend's neck then, kissing his cheek and telling him seriously that I loved him. Because I did. And because I'd been around enough shit to know if you didn't tell people what you wanted when you had the chance, you might never get another one.

x

When I returned to my bedroom a short while later, Danny was propped up on his elbows, waiting for me. Once I'd explained to him also where I'd been and why, he too wanted to go and make sure Stella was alright. And, again, while his loyalty and 'devotion' to one of his closest colleagues – excluding Donnie, obviously – was admirable, I gently told him he'd be better waiting till morning. And after a short while, he conceded, nodding his agreement.

But it wasn't the end of the night for us. That night had drenched up more feelings we'd put aside shortly before – because of Louie – though it was the time we probably should have been addressing them, not ignoring them.

I slid into bed beside him, and we began slow, and ended slow too. We spent time on each other – more so than usual – and we examined each and every part of each other's body. Savouring it all as we did so.

I let my hands and lips study the combination of muscles and scars that traced his skin; a good metaphor for his life.

I once heard the saying, "Out of suffering comes the strongest soul, the most vibrant are seared with scars" – and it seems to apply to Danny, more than anyone else I've seen.

But then, scars don't always decorate the skin – sometimes they pierce through layers and harbour underneath.

"Vous êtes beau," I whispered to him then.

_You are beautiful._

Because he was.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please leave me a wee review - they mean so much to me!  
Still some more chaps to come, which hopefully is a good thing:)  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	28. Skyline

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Skyline

"You ever seen a wheatfield?" I asked late one night as I leaned against the doorframe, watching my girlfriend with a lazy smile spread across my face.

"Sure," Cindy answered simply, turning to look at me, and giving me smile of her own – though it was a much more vibrant one than mine; but then that was Cind – abnormally happy practically all the time. Seriously, it was _actually_ abnormal.

And she placed the last plate on the rack to drip-dry, lifted the hand towel from the steel grating beneath it and turned round to face me as she dried her hands.

"Why?" she asked with a smile.

I shrugged, stepping over the threshold and into the kitchen, "Just something Montana said."

And Cindy nodded.

"They don't look better than the skyline, right?" I said with a questioning look.

She laughed, "What d'you think?"

I looked down, shuffling my feet, my hands either side of my hips with my back against the counter as I rested against it.

Then I looked up after a moment, "You were born in the city, an you _lived _in the city your entire life – How'd _you_ see a wheatfield?"

Cindy smiled, shaking her head slightly and put the dishcloth back on the counter beside her as she answered, "Unlike you Statesiders, over in the UK we don't actually have to travel across _borders _to get a change of scenery. A twenty-minute drive – at most – depending which direction you go – you can be in the country. Hills, sheep, wheatfields, whatever. Well, where I live anyway."

"So what're they like then? Better than the view of the skyline?" I asked again.

She smiled, and shrugged lightly, "You get a good spot, dusk or dawn, an you watch the sun. The sky an the colours across the field make for a nice image."

And Cindy smiled at me again, "But I'm a city girl. I like the bright lights an the loud music an all that jazz."

And she pushed off the counter and moved over to my position, standing before me as she smiled and continued, "An the New York City skyline? Well you ain't gonna get a much better view than that, are ya?"

And she gave me a small pat on the chest, and another smile, before walking out of the kitchen and round into the bedroom.

"Naw, you're not," I voiced, more to myself than anything, with a smirk.

And then a few moments later, Cindy's head popped out from behind the bedroom door and she smiled at me, as she said, "Don't think too much on it, D. S'not like there's much ta see, anyway – s'just wheat!"

And at that I couldn't help grinning back at her in return.

And as Cindy's head disappeared back round the door again as she went to finish getting changed, the smile continued to tug at my lips. Sure, Lindsay was cute an all, but Cindy was definitely the girl for me. No doubt about it – great minds an all that. No substitute really, no matter how much Sid Hammerback tried to convince me otherwise.

x

A short while later and Cindy emerged from the bedroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped round her waist, her fingers wrapped round the knot at the side, holding it in place. And I looked up from my place on the couch to see her looking straight back at me with a wide smile.

"Ready to go then?" she asked.

"Ready to go where, Cind?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"You'll see," she grinned at me. "This'll beat any wheatfield _Montana_ wants to throw at you."

And she walked over to me, and took my hand, leading me out of the apartment.

She led me up to the roof, and directly across to the large hot tub that sat on one side; that for _some_ reason had been installed in the apartment complex – which mainly housed older people, by the way. That's not to say the place wasn't amazing, cos it was, an it had an awesome view across the city, but still…it showed far too many signs of Cindy in the whole thing for her _not_ to have been involved in the renovation and modernization of half of the building. Though the oldies seemed to like it enough.

Needless to say, however, I _really_ shouldn't have been grumbling about why there was a hot tub in that place – not after what Cind and I did in it. No, I _definitely_ shouldn't have been complaining.

She had taken me over to the hot tub, linking one of my fingers with hers and sending me the occasional sexy little smile over her shoulder as she guided me over the grass, and multiple pathways and up onto the decking. She was doing that sultry walk she knew killed me, as she strutted across the stone in nothing but a towel and her heels. Needless to say, time didn't appear to be going my way at that precise moment, cos I could've _sworn_ the walk to there didn't take _that_ long.

When we finally reached our 'destination', Cindy stopped in front of me, and without uttering a word she dropped the towel and started to unbutton my shirt, and then unbuckled my belt. My jeans soon joined the small pile on the wood not long after my two shirts. When I was left only in my boxers, Cindy grinned mischievously at me, and then kicked off each heel in turn before stepping backwards and then into the hot tub.

I watched her then, mesmerized by her movements, as she smiled at me before lowering herself into the water, so only her head was still visible. And then her eyes twinkled and she held up her bikini 'halter' top in one hand and her matching panties in the other. She moved forwards slowly then, her body still beneath the surface, and dropped the items over the edge to join the rest of our clothing.

My eyes followed their path as they fell from her fingers, to the decking, and then shifted back to meet hers.

She smiled seductively at me, and I couldn't help but smirk as I swiftly joined her beneath the water, with my own shorts soon joining the pile on the timber below.

And as she moved forward, and kissed me, I didn't think I'd ever tasted her so completely before. She tasted like … well, I'd say water – pure and clear, an all that – but the cliché it would serve would _totally _outweigh the poetic. She tasted like fine wine; rare and completely worth it; and…salvation; the answer to all my prayers.

We stayed in the hot tub for some time, basking in the ripples of the water and the rhythm of our bodies moving in tandem. And then I got out, pulling on my boxers and held out the towel for her, as I released my grip on her other hand an she stepped out and onto the decking as I wrapped her in the soft wool, pulling her close to me.

And as she relaxed against me, and exhaled softly, I enveloped her in my arms and we stood looking out at the night sky together as the lights flickered, the car horns beeped and the music from our apartment made their back to us.

"You weren't kiddin' 'bout this bein' better than a wheatfield, were you?" I murmured into her hair, as I breathed in her scent.

She shook her head then, and turned to face me, as a smile played lazily across her face.

"Not all darkness is bad," she said softly. "It can't be, it's the only thing that allows the stars to shine."

And I knew what she was saying there. Knew exactly what she was telling me.

She didn't care about Tanglewood. About Sonny Sassone. About my past.

She only cared about the here. The now. Us.

And I couldn't help but love her for that.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	29. Delegating Care

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Delegating Care

"What would I do without you?" I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Go get your boyfriend," Donnie teased moving some of my hair gently aside, off my forehead, and briefly allowing his hand to linger there, checking my temperature.

I cracked one eye open, "Nah, got my teddy bear."

I gave him a small smile, as I snuggled down against him, "We need to get you a girlfriend, is what _we_ need to do."

"You know I think that new girl in analysis likes me. You know the tall, gorgeous blonde, with the great legs", he said, tailing his fingers softly through my hair.

"Her name's Sarah, she's engaged and she's… 22, too young for you," I pointed out, clearly amused by this.

"How d'you know?" Donnie asked, tilting his head to look at me.

"Met her the other morning," I told him simply, giving him the briefest of glances as I said it.

"Wonderful," he remarked sarcastically, and moved his head back against the headboard, as I continued to smile lazily, my eyes fluttering shut once more.

"Thanks for sinking my hopes, Cind," he added, sighing dramatically.

And my smile grew a little.

We were silent for several minutes before Donnie spoke again.

"You're my best friend too, Cind," he whispered.

"I know," I told him with a smile. "I love you Don-bear."

"Love you too, my little Cinderella," he whispered back at me, sweeping some hair away from my eyes gently, and kissing me softly on the forehead, as I drifted off to sleep in his arms – just like the way I used to.

x

I woke up to find myself alone in my bed, my bedcovers still covering me mostly and my old cuddly toy positioned next to me, so quickly ascertained I hadn't been asleep long, but that it'd been long enough for Don to get called back into work.

It was the phone ringing next to me that'd actually woken up.

It was Donnie.

"Cind," he said as soon as I picked up. "Something's happened."

And immediately my heart stopped.

"What is it?" I questioned instantly. "Is it Danny? Did something happen to him?"

"It's Aiden… Cind, she's dead," his voice came through the other end.

And suddenly, the phone dropped to the floor, and I threw back the covers and ran into the bathroom, where I promptly emptied what little was left in my stomach into the toilet.

I took deep gulping breaths as I flopped down against the cool tiling and laid my head back against the cold marble of the wall.

Aiden.

Dead.

_But she couldn't be;_ my mind argued; _I just saw her the other day, she __**can't**__ be dead._

And those were the words I was muttering to myself when my best friend burst into our apartment, and came running into the bathroom to find me collapsed on the floor, sick covering the pan once again, and tears streaming down my white face.

"Oh Cind," he'd breathed out, and had instantly dropped to my side, pulling me into his arms.

"She can't be gone, Donnie, she just can't," I sobbed into his shoulder. "She wouldn't have left me too, she wouldn't."

But instead of replying, he simply lifted me up effortlessly into his arms and carried me back through into my room, where he laid me gently onto my bed; wiped my face with a wet cloth, smoothed back my hair, tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead; because that was what he did. He took care of me.

Donnie took care of me.

Danny took care of me.

Hell, even Aiden took care of me.

But who was there to take care of her.

Was everyone so focused on me to actually look around and realise there were others too?

And then it hit me.

_I_ was supposed to be the one who took care of her.

Me.

And I had failed.

x

I spent most of the night on the phone with Aiden's dad, and then one of her brother's, before I fell asleep once more, with a final prayer playing on my lips.

_Lord, forgive me my sins, for I forgive those – few – indebted to me. And may he never rest, may he __**burn**__ until the stars fall form the sky._

And I think we all knew exactly whom I was referring to.

The bastard that'd robbed my best friend of the chance I knew he and Aiden both deserved together – even if it didn't work out or wasn't meant to be.

The bastard that'd robbed my boyfriend of the partner he'd worked with for five years, and been friends with for six.

The bastard that'd robbed her brothers of their sister, and her father of his daughter.

The bastard that'd robbed me of another friend, another person I loved.

The bastard that'd robbed us all of Aiden Burn and the opportunity to get to know her better, and live up to the friendship she gave us.

x

They came home late that night, but I didn't mind. We all had our own ways of dealing with it.

You'd think it'd get easier the more people you lose, but it doesn't. You start to think that everything you thought was in the past, everything you'd already gone through is suddenly happening all over again. And it all depends on whether you can get through that or not. Because that determines everything that's left.

He'd slid into bed and instantly wrapped his arms round me. I'd shuffled backwards closing the already tiny gap between us, and he'd kissed my head, inhaling the scent of me as he did so. I'd relaxed against him, and he'd held me tighter. And I'd thought, that was how it should always be.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	30. The Little White Rose

Chapter Thirty: The Little White Rose

"Cind?" I called out, closing the door behind me, and dropping my stuff on the side table, as I'd done probably close to a hundred times before now, "Cind?"

I picked up the letters from the side counter, and began flicking through them, before calling her name once more – and that was when I saw it.

There on the mirror facing me, staring back at me mockingly, like my fucking reflection was insisting on doing just then, was a small green post-it note.

Green – her favourite colour.

The colour of the collar of that top she'd worn the night she'd caught pneumonia when she'd left me for the rain; the colour of those damn panties she'd been wearing during the beginning of our 'second meeting' before Flack had made her cover up; the colour of the dress she'd worn to my party and had driven me wild with before I'd finally "had my way with her" as she'd phrased it; the colour of that bikini she'd worn when we'd been first to 'test-drive' the new hot tub on the roof; the colour of her favourite _football_ team back home… the colour of Eloi's eyes.

**The rose of all the world is not for me**

**I want for my part**

**Only the little white rose of Scotland**

**That smells sharp and sweet – and breaks the heart.**

And when I read this and my eyes fell on the silver beaded chain hanging next to it, I knew instantly what she'd done.

She'd left me.

And all I could think of was that I couldn't lose her. Not after finding someone who accepted me with no questions. If I was in love with her, and at this point I felt I was, losing her was not an option.

x

She picked up on the second ring, and I didn't even let her get a word in, before I told her simply, "I can't stop bein' who I am, Cind."

"I don't want you too, Danny. I love who you are, and I know some other girl will love that about you too; I don't want you to change. But I can't – " she answered, but she seemed to choke then, "I just can't live with you, be with you even, knowing the next phone call you get could be what kills you – "

She cut herself off, and I heard her take a breath, presumably to calm herself, "God, Danny, I'm barely coping here with Mattie in hospital, I couldn't bare to lose you too."

"You won't," I said almost instantly – though we both knew I couldn't guarantee this.

And that was what she needed.

"Messer, what've I told you about making promises you can't keep?" she chided playfully, though I could tell as well as she could that her heart really wasn't in it.

"Listen Danny, I've got to go – take care of yourself, ok? I don't want to hear you're starving yourself, or thinkin' of jumpin' off the Brooklyn Bridge because of me, ok?" she tried to joke, but she ended up cutting her own laughter short.

"I'm not worth that, Messer," she told me, and with such sincerity I wanted to ring her neck just for uttering the words.

Because all I could think was; _no, Cind – you are worth it, you really are. Hell, you're worth the world even._

_If only you could see that too._

And then I wanted to shout, scream at the top of my lungs; _you see what you've done, woman? You've changed me. You've done what every other woman on the planet dreams of doing, but never actually succeeds at – you've changed me._

"Find a girl whose not as screwed up, not got as many things going on, not afraid of all the damn _responsibility _she's been surrounded with her _whole life_ – just… find another girl, Messer," she told me, ending it simply.

And then, as if she'd known all along what I'd been saying in my head she said, "Don't change who you are, Danny. Listen to me when I say that. I fell for you, because of it, and another girl – Hell, other _girls_ are gonna fall for you because of it too. You haven't changed, Danny. You're still the same old cocky bugger I met tanking my best friend's flat. I'm gonna remember you like that, cos that's what you've been like since I first met you, that's what you've been like all the way through – please don't change. Whatever you do, Messer, stay true to who you are."

And then she added, "I love you."

She'd said it so quiet I almost didn't hear it. _Almost._

Key dial tone, and me throwing the phone against the wall in sudden frustration.

Closely followed by my hand sweeping away all the contents on the side table, sending them flying; and then repeating the process with various other objects that were suddenly to close for comfort.

A blood-curling scream escaped my lips then, before I collapsed to the ground, my back against the wall, my knees drawn up towards my chest, and my hands covering my head.

Because just like that, all my hopes and dreams had crashed, and my relationship to the greatest girl in the world ended.

x

_A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep … in dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for, you keep…_

Cindy had told me she'd once heard those words in some fairy tale movie that she couldn't remember the exact name of – though I had my doubts. She'd said them to me one night; I'd just come back from visiting Louie at the hospital, a night when my brother had been at his worst, and she laid down beside me and combed her fingers through my hair softly as she'd spoken them to me.

It had been sweet, both what she'd done and the lyrics she'd used, but now I hated those words. Those words were stupid, untrue and hurtful because in the end, when you wake up, all your heartaches return, _doubled_. Wishes were for fools; dreams for idiots and you can never have _and _keep your desires.

x

I'd learned that fairly quickly when I'd seen the note she'd left for me.

It was a poem. 'The Little White Rose' by Hugh Macdiarmid. _The_ poem, in fact, that I'd found and presented to her one night. That's right, I, Danny Messer, actually went out of my way to find a _poem_ and give it to my girlfriend – ok, so Flack had actually told me about it, but still – I'd given it to her all the same, I'd even read it beforehand so I knew what I was giving to her, so that _had _to count for something, right? Anyway, she'd known all along Flack'd helped me out, but she still loved it, and the fact I'd given it to her when I could've just as easily shunned Flack and the idea.

So it was a hit. But that didn't mean I necessarily went out of my way to repeat the action again – didn't wanna overdo it, you know?

And the chain hanging from the side above it? That was mine too. I don't actually know what'd made me give it to her, but I had all the same. I had the day off work – and it was one of the few that I actually did indeed have _off_ – and to 'celebrate', Cindy had taken the day of work too. She'd woken up early, gotten up, and got me the paper – set to the sports section to begin with, _obviously_ – and made me breakfast in bed.

She'd walked into the bedroom that morning, as I was waking up, and I swear, she was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. Her hair was wild around her face and she was wearing nothing but the shirt that'd been discarded to the floor the previous night during our 'performance'. She walked right over to the bed, and then crawled along the mattress, placing the tray on top of me, and kissed me.

And then I'd lifted the chain up over my head, and placed it over hers, positioning it round her neck perfectly, with a smirk, as I told her, "Now you really are mine."

I'm still not sure why I did that, or said that for that matter, maybe subconsciously I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, and wanted to show her I still cared. Because I did.

I still do.

x

It wasn't until ages after that I realized she hadn't said Donnie at all. I thought she'd said she was barely coping with 'Donnie' in the hospital, but as the memory played over in my mind, and I heard both our voices clearly, I realized it wasn't him at all. She hadn't said 'Donnie'; she'd said 'Mattie'. I'd just been expecting her to say it and my own mind had substituted it in place of what she'd really said.

Then something struck me, that if she hadn't said his name, then she didn't know what'd happened. And suddenly I was up, grabbing my keys and cell, and running out the door.

The only thought running through my mind then: _She doesn't know_.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and all your replies - oh, an please don't hate me for this chap!  
I'll try get the last parts up tomorrow, and tues - fingers crossed! ;)  
Please continue to give me feedback - it means a lot! (sorry I haven't really replied, I've only really had time to get online and post the chaps, not much to spend replying, but I'll try!)  
Thanks again  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	31. Unbreakable

Chapter Thirty-One: Unbreakable

He faltered for a moment, and I saw the questions as they ran through his mind.

What should he say? He wasn't sure.

"So… how are you?" he went for the most straightforward one he could grasp.

"Right tired of pointless questions," I replied and my eyes drifted back down to my book.

"Fuck," he muttered the curse quietly under his breath, and I spared a glance up at him.

It wasn't going to work, and I watched Eloi give up with a sigh as he left the room.

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, so he wanted to know why he couldn't read mine?

And I didn't really have an answer to that.

Was it because I'd become so accustomed to losing people that I loved, people I'd been surrounded by for significant periods in my life, that I now just seemed immune to it all? I wasn't of course, if anything it simply made it worse, but I guess I came across that way. Well, to my fifteen-year-old brother anyway.

x

When Donnie's mum called me, I wasted no time in going down to the hospital to see him. But when I got there, I took one look at him; lying there, all pale and injured, and I couldn't take it. I quickly asked the man sitting by Donnie's side if Eloi could stay with him – I knew he wanted to talk to Donnie on his own – before I hurried off down the hall and found the quickest way out of the building and out into the fresh air, where I could finally breath.

It wasn't right. He was the only one I had left now, except Eloi – and even then, at this rate, I feared I'd soon lose him too.

The pain had engulfed me and there was suddenly a tightness in my chest that threatened to choke me. I couldn't take it anymore. Hospitals had always had that effect on me – like I was suffocating. But now they seemed to have somehow gotten worse.

And, of course, that was when he found me. Except, it wasn't my Knight in shining armour, and it wasn't my Guardian Angel; it was Danny.

His sorrow – _for me_, I thought – seemed to call out to me; drawing me in like a moth to the flame. I could see the questioning in his eyes, wondering if I realized it was his arms around me, and not my best friend's – _the one lying near dead inside the walls we stood __**outside**_.

Andas his fingers threaded through my soft curls, and my hair began to soak up my tears against his chest, and as he pulled me closer into him…I wondered how I'd ever be able to leave him twice.

**x**

A few days later, and Donnie had actually woken up. And to say it scared me when it happened was a _bit_ of an understatement.

"Sorry it took me so long," I spoke the words quietly, as I sat in the chair beside my best friend's hospital bed, his hand held tightly within my own.

Ever since we'd left, Eloi had wanted answers. Why I'd broken up with Danny? If I had actually broken up with him, since he'd found us together a while later in the same position? Why I hadn't gone in to see Donnie? Why I'd left him there alone with that guy? – Mac.

The questions continued from when we left till well after we got back _home_. Though it felt like anything but. And I didn't answer a single one. Well, ok, so that's not strictly true. I did answer the one he'd posed to me the next morning, when he asked how I was, but apart from that I went about my usual chores and activities with relative quietness – except for the music I made sure was blaring from every speaker or headphone I came into contact with. Anything to drown out the silence that was suddenly eating away at my soul.

"I came to see you when… Mac was here, as soon as your mum called, but I – " and I cut myself off then.

Taking a shaky breath in then, and allowing the tears to meander their way down the skin of my cheeks, I told him, "When I saw you lying there, all pale an… dead-like, I freaked out. I got scared. You looked too much like Dad did. You remember, don't you? How scared I'd been when that guy'd told me I had to see him, and practically shoved me through the door. I'd grabbed your hand, and you told me you'd never let go."

"Please, Donnie, don't let go. You promised me, you promised you'd never let go. You can't leave me now. Donnie, please, you can't leave me," I begged him, the tears falling faster, as I laid my head on the bed, our fingers entwined beneath my lips as I kissed his hand desperately.

"I'm not goin' anywhere," I heard his rasping voice crack from above me.

My head shot up, and he gave me a smile, "Like I could leave you to look after yourself on your own."

And suddenly my arms were round his neck, and I was hugging him like I never had before.

"I said I'm not goin' anywhere, Cind," Donnie's voice brought me back. "You don't need to hold onto me ta make sure."

I pulled away, giving him a sheepish smile, and taking a seat next to him on the mattress – which was _so_ uncomfortable, by the way. I mean, you'd think the city could provide a little more care for one of New York's finest, but _no, _guy nearly dies on the job an he gets the standard issue stuff. Though he _did_ get a private room, and it _did_ have a… _really _nice view – ah, he'd stayed worse places, I was sure this'd be fine.

I was idly flicking his fingers against mine, in an unconscious gesture I used to partake in as a child, and looked up to see him smiling at me.

"I told you then I wouldn't let go – I'm not gonna now either," he told me once more.

I nodded, and continued to brush our hands together.

When I looked up again, his smile was broader, and I shrugged in answer to the question I knew he was thinking, giving him a small smile in return, as I said, "Just making sure."

x

When I was thirteen, my mother found out she had cancer again. This was the fifth time she'd had it, and naturally my parents were both confident she could beat it once more. After all, she'd done it four times before, why couldn't she do it again?

I think I was the only one who seemed to believe this time would be the last. Of course, when I said this – unintentionally voicing my opinions to a whole room full of relatives and friends rather than simply in my head – everyone had smiled, nodding in agreement, and touching my arm or my shoulder and telling me I was right. But what they didn't understand was that I didn't mean this would be the last time she'd get cancer, I meant this was the last time she'd get anything, period. I meant this time … she was going to die.

I didn't even need to tell Donnie what I thought because he already knew. That was how close we were – are.

He was waiting for me in my room when I came home, having left the 'party' – if you could really even call it that – far earlier than I was meant to; nothing's really changed. The fact that he and his family had flown all the way over to see us when they heard about my mother was testament enough to how strong the bonds between our families were.

When I pushed open my door, slamming it shut behind me, I turned and saw him lying on my bed. Instantly he was in an upright position, but his face fell slightly.

"You told them, didn't you?" he said.

I nodded, and he moved forward on the bed and asked, "What'd they say?"

I flopped down on the bed beside him then, muttering, "What d'you think they said?"

And I flew my body backwards, directly into the small army of cuddly toys, "They thought I meant this was the last time she'd have to beat cancer, not that this was the first time _she'd_ be beaten."

He nodded, and then lay down, rolling over so he was lying on his front, and using his elbows to prop himself up.

"What you gonna do?" he asked me then, tilting his face to look at me.

I shrugged, and replied, "Wait for her to die, I guess."

Now they may not seem the actions and words of a normal thirteen-year-old, but I wasn't a normal thirteen-year-old.

When I was about nine or ten… I contracted meningitis and became practically deaf in both ears. Now I use 'practically' because I wasn't completely deaf. This was the main reason we _stayed_ in America. They apparently had some 'revolutionary' _treatment_ that could 'cure' me. Now, mind, I use these words loosely. Quite frankly I didn't find anything wrong with remaining that way, though my parent's clearly felt otherwise, as did I for a while, I'll admit. But I loved sign language, and although I could speak, it was difficult for me to gauge my volume as I spoke – though I figure this had always been a problem. I went to these Masses at church solely for deaf people, though hearing individuals could attend to, and was the youngest member of the deaf choir (made up of mainly 'oldies'), which when I watched it played back was one of the most beautiful and wonderful things I'd ever seen. Seriously, if you ever get the chance to attend a Mass with a deaf choir signing, do it, because it is one of those things in life you just have to see. It is that special. Truly.

Anyway, I had an operation, though don't ask me what exactly was done, and somehow retained nearly all my hearing. But that was after my sister had died. Which was my fault.

One weekend, before all this, my parents had taken Anabelle and I to the beach. It was one of those days you remember forever because everything seems to be going right. And that's when you know something just has to go wrong.

And it did.

Anabelle and I were playing happily in the sea. And then she disappeared. She was supposed to stay by my side. Not least because she was three years younger than me, and I was meant to be 'looking after her', but because I had to sign to her. I lost sight of her, and when I saw her small body floating head-down in the water, my screaming alerted just about everyone within a five-mile radius that something was seriously wrong.

I tried to revive her, my parents tried to revive her, the lifeguards tried to revive her; the paramedics knew it was too late.

For years after my parents tried desperately to conceive a child. Not because they wanted to replace Anabelle, but because there was such a gaping hole in their hearts where their second _living_ child had rested they felt the need to fill it. Finally they decided to adopt. And that was how, two months before my mother told us her cancer had returned, we brought four-month-old Eloi home with us. He'd been left with a shelter a few weeks before, and for some reason, hadn't been taken in yet. Well, I knew instantly he was the brother I wanted.

As soon as he opened those bright emerald eyes of his and set them on me, I knew we had made a bond that no matter what bullshit would be thrown at us, would not break. It would be unbreakable. Just like mine and Donnie's.

My mum reached Eloi's first birthday, and then two months after before she and my father finally admitted that this time, she wasn't going to beat the cancer. I'd already accepted that fact, but I hadn't really accepted that my mother was going to leave me…forever. I'd accepted long ago that she wouldn't beat the cancer this time; but compared to death in your mind, it really holds no comparison in terms of wording, though you'd think the two would be far more related; but, trust me, they're not.

When the word 'Cancer' flashes in your mind, you think of death; but when the word 'death' flashes in your mind, you think of nothing. And that's the point.

Mum died in the US, and we buried her in this really nice plot with Anabelle, that overlooked the bay.

x

Two years later and my father was dead too. He and Donnie's dad had answered a call to a street in the Bronx where neighbours had reported gunshots being fired. They'd gone in, along with backup, and been greeted with a hail of bullets.

Donnie's father had two bullets slice through his upper arm; but my father, my _Daddy_; he took four in the chest, one in the throat and three in the legs.

To say he survived that was a miracle in itself. He flatlined twice on the way to the hospital, and another three times during surgery, but still, he hung on… for me.

My teacher had gotten a call during class, and I'd been called out to the corridor where the Principal stood with my Auntie Liz, Donnie's mum, by his side. And I instantly knew something was wrong.

When they told me, I collapsed to the floor crying, and the next thing I knew a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and I was sobbing into the soft fabric of a dress shirt I could've told you the size, brand and price of in a matter of seconds, because I'd bought it and because it belonged to my best friend.

I'd gone to the hospital, but I didn't want to go in. Some rookie cop and a vet, both whom I chewed up after, _insisted_ I go in and see my dad. They played the guilt trip on me, on both counts, claiming he was only holding on for me – true – and that I'd regret it if I didn't. I hated them for it. My father may indeed have been holding on for me, but it was doubtful in my mind. And do you know how I know this?

Because my best friend's father was with him as he lay dying on the ground and told him his last request. Which basically included making sure both Eloi and I grew up well, that they were always there for us, and that they told us our Daddy loved us more than life itself. So there was no need for him to tell me it himself.

I was in such shock, and pain, at the whole situation that I could barely react as they pushed me through the door, except to grab the hand of my best friend, who stood by my side. I heard him tell me he'd never let go, as we broke through the threshold, and he didn't.

But let me tell you, when I first stepped foot in that hospital room that day, and saw my father lying on that bed; tubes piercing his skin, bloody gauze taped over various parts of his body, his skin deathly pale, the blue tint on his lips, and his piercing blue eyes hidden behind heavy sleep-yearning eyelids; I reacted, I reacted the fucking hospital down.

I screamed Bloody murder.

Not because I was afraid. Not because I was angry. But because no child – and that is what I still was – should ever have to see her father, her Hero, her _Daddy_ like I saw mine.

Just like no parent should have to bury a child, no child should have to see their parent as they die.

Our family had already broken the rules twice, this was strike three; we were out.

My sister's death was an accident; my mother's a curse; my father's a tragedy – makes me wonder what's left for Eloi and me.

x

"Cind," Donnie whispered softly, and cupped my cheek in his hand. "Why did you come to me?"

I looked up at him, my eyes still red and swollen, "I tried to think of the one person or the one place I felt the safest," I whispered honestly. "Every time I closed my eyes… I saw you."

He nodded, but being able to read me perfectly, answered, "No you didn't. You saw Danny and me, _both_. And you got scared."

And he smiled reassuringly at me, "I've always been the one constant in your life, Cind. The one that would always be there – forever. Not even Matt could give you that safe feeling you craved, needed more than anything. But now you think Danny can, an it's scaring the Hell out of you. And the fact I'm in here, and Danny's not, is making you even more frightened… 'cos that can only mean he's next."

"And you don't know what to do," he finished softly.

"I'm going back across, Donnie," I spoke after a moment, gulping.

He nodded slowly, and gave me a small smile, "I figured you were gonna. Just don't forget I love you."

"Like I ever could," I responded, with a smile. "I love you too much to let that happen."

And we smiled at each other then, basking in the memories that flooded through us.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, few more chaps still to come, I'll try get them all up tomorrow - fingers crossed:)  
Please let me know what you thought, your comments mean a lot!  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	32. Things Change In Three Months

Chapter Thirty-Two: Things Change

"We have this chemistry… but everytime I feel we're getting close you pull away," I told her.

"It's just… " she started to respond.

"It's just what Lindsay?" I prompted. "It's just _what_?"

She sighed then, and after a moment of silence, and her continuing to avoid my eyes, she looked up at me and said softly, "Cindy's pregnant, Danny."

And just like that my heart stopped.

_Shit._

Cindy.

Pregnant.

"When… I mean… how long… " I was stammering now, not my best moment I'll admit but then if I was as eloquent as ever I guess she would've probably smacked me one for being so nonchalant about it all – maybe not, she wasn't Cind after all, she was Lindsay, Monroe, _Montana_.

Probably one of the reasons I'd screwed things up with Cind, now I think back on it. _Fuck_.

"Three months, I think it was she said," the brunette told me.

And that could only mean one thing. _I_ was the father.

But damn! Three months! _Had it really been that long?_ I asked myself.

_You know it has_; the little voice in the back of my mind piped up, which I swiftly told to shutup – it didn't.

My hands flew up to my head, and began pressing in on either side of my skull, as I groaned loudly, and then I turned suddenly, making for the door.

"Danny, wait," I heard her call out, and her hand was swiftly placed on my arm, stopping me.

I glanced backwards at her, and said simply, "Don't Lindsay."

"Danny," she tried again, but I wasn't having any of it.

I wrenched my arm out of her grip – which wasn't that strong anyway.

_Cindy would've held onto me tighter_; I suddenly thought, before berating myself for thinking about her. But then I thought, why the Hell _shouldn't_ I think about her. We'd been together for ages, she'd actually got me to practically settle down – words never even mentioned or _considered_ in the Danny Messer dictionary of life – an then she left me, and now I find out she took my child. Course I should think about her.

I was away with it, wasn't really thinking straight – the only thought going through my head: that she was here, in New York, an she was pregnant with my kid.

Un-_fucking_-believable.

But then I suppose that was Cindy, always one to do the unexpected, and surprise you – guess she hadn't changed much at all over the past months.

Still the same old Cindy.

Though, maybe if I'd stopped for a minute, paused even, for just a couple of seconds longer, I might have heard what Monroe was trying to tell me. I didn't, but I soon found out on my own. And the shock was just as big lemme tell you – though I think it was better this way, this way I could ask Cind straight out all about it. Yeah, it was definitely better this way.

"Danny," she started once more, but I'd already started walking out the door by then, as she breathed out, "… she's not alone."

x

I stood outside the solid oak door, waiting for her to answer and open it, not unlike the many times I'd spent previously while we'd been together. _Three months ago_.

"Just a minute!" she shouted, as I rocked back-and-forth on my heels, waiting _patiently_ on the other side.

And then the door swung open, and there she was – my Cindy.

There she stood; in a pair of long 'stonish'-coloured shorts, a 'reddish-pinky' hoodie with a simple grey t-shirt peeking out at the collar from underneath, and, as I should have expected having known her for so long, bare feet with brightly painted toenails.

(And I'd already resorted to using her kind of language despite only being back in her company less than 2 minutes. Not to mention doing that weird 'clothes-analysing' thing I used to always do whenever she walked into the room in a new outfit – or even just having changed her top – it was still really weird… an still kinda freaky)

But there was one _really_ crucial difference between those times I'd seen her dressed just like this, in clothes that looked far less expensive than they really were, when we were 'together' as well as when we were 'just friends' – actually make that two… no, _wait_, three.

Now, she had a visible baby bulge protruding out from under her top(s), her hair was a completely different color, not to mention the fact a small child had suddenly ran out of the other room and latched onto her side, shouting, "Mummy!"

Apparently she wasn't _my_ Cindy anymore; she was someone else's, now she was _his _Cindy.

x

"Danny," she breathed out, clearly surprised to see me. As was to be expected, I guess.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her angrily, though my voice was low.

"Danny?" another voice joined us then, and I looked passed my ex-girlfriend to see her younger brother standing a short way behind her.

Cindy knew exactly what I was talking about, and so turned herself slightly, and asked Eloi to, "take her next door, would you?" which he did – thankfully – without question. Eloi gave me a small smile, murmuring, "Good to see ya", as he turned, and the child sent me a questioning look before she accompanied the teenager, but Cindy just pushed her lightly in the direction she was meant to go, which stopped her and she skipped off happily towards it.

"And why the Hell is that kid calling you 'mommy'?" I added, my tone having risen slightly as I demanded some sort of answer.

She simply rolled her eyes at me, and stepped aside, allowing me entry.

And then as she turned her back to walk towards the couch, she said, "Would you at least come in the damn flat before you start demanding answers? Geez."

I did as I was 'told' – so to speak – and came into the apartment I'd spent so many days, and nights, in since we'd gotten 'together'. But then that was the thing about me an Cind – we'd never 'officially' been _together_ – _so to speak_. 'Cos I mean, sure, we'd been 'together', an we'd referred to each other by the 'proper terms' an all that, but what we had… it was somehow, so much more different than what every other 'couple' on the planet shared. Because what we shared was special. What we shared was a one-in-a-million kind of feeling. What we shared was unique.

I guess we were more akin to other 'couples' than I'd first realized. I guess I was more similar to every other 'boyfriend' on the surface of the earth; I thought my girlfriend was one of the best things that'd ever happened to me.

But our differences shone through in that single, simple statement of hers.

"damn" instead of "fuckin'"; "flat" instead of "apartment"; "geez" instead of "shit", "fuck", "Goddamnit" or all the previous. Not only did it show me how un-American Cindy still was in terms of her language – even after all the years she'd spent here – it also showed me just how un-alike we both were.

But then I caught a glance of her, a weary hand glazing briefly over her face, the other placed tenderly over her little bump, as she looked at the photo on the mantle. It was the one of the three of us in Sullivan's with Cind in the middle an me an Flack each with an arm round her as we grinned up at the camera before us, held by the girl we'd all been forced to grieve a week late.

An then when I saw that damn glow that was just… radiating from her; I thought to myself – maybe different ain't so bad. Maybe it's what we needed – _need_ – what made – _makes_ – us work so well together, maybe it's what kept us together for so long. Because somehow, no matter what our differences, our similarities, everything about us… we seemed to fit perfectly. And I think that was the biggest regret for both of us.

"You dyed your hair," I said then, bringing her attention back to me as I gestured to the dark brown locks tumbling down her back in soft curls.

"You shaved yours off," Cindy answered as she turned. "Things change, Danny, _people_ change."

"They didn't need to, Cind," I replied. "An no, they don't. Not really. I haven't changed. An despite your physical appearance, you haven't either. We're still the same old, same old."

"No, we're not. I'm not. I've got a whole new life now, Danny. That _kid_ is Zoe, ok? She called me '_Mummy_', because that's what I am to her now. Matthew's dead, Danny, an I'm all she's got left. So, you see, things did change, and they changed for a reason."

"You can't protect her all the time, Cind," I spoke the words softly. "No matter how hard you try."

"But, like you said, I can try," she replied cuttingly, and turned back to face the mantle, and the photos lining it.

"For God's sake, Cindy, you're not fuckin' cursed, when are you gonna stop believin' you are?" I exclaimed.

She spun round quickly then, not missing a eat as she answered, "When the people I love stop dying and getting in near-death accidents."

"Exactly," I shouted, "Accidents! They're not your fault, Cindy. They're accidents."

"They called Anabelle's drowning an accident, Danny, but it wasn't," she told me then. "She died because I wasn't doing what I was supposed to, I wasn't watching her, and she paid the price for my mistakes."

"My mother had beaten Cancer four times. There was no reason she couldn't have beaten it again, but for _some_ reason, I decided she wouldn't. I accepted this before my mother had even begun treatment," she carried on.

"And what about your dad, huh? Or Flack? You think you were the cause of what happened to them, and Matthew?" I questioned then. "They weren't your fault Cindy. They weren't your fault, and you know it!"

And before I knew what was happening she'd thrown the small block of dark rock right at me, and my world had gone black before I'd even hit the floor – which was still fitted with that amazingly comfy rug.

x

"Say something to me," she softly requested, as I began to come to.

She was trying to ascertain if I've sustained a concussion; and I heard the worry in her voice

"I am the most handsome and talented CSI to ever grace the pavements of this city, nevermind the face of the earth. Not to mention, I'm a fantastic lover, constantly giving my partners the best sex they've ever had," I rattled off.

She smiled in relief, then bent over and quickly kissed me softly on the lips – surprising us both.

"You're okay," she murmured as she gently ran her fingers along my cheekbone. "Oh my God, you're okay."

And I noted the absence of a wedding or engagement ring on the finger of her left hand – but I did notice the small metal band covering the second finger from the right on her _other _hand. Never one to follow the rules, I titled my head a little to gain a closer look.

_Shit._

It was my ring.

And as it turned out, she _was_ just plain Cindy – and I still seemed to have a hold on her. Guess we were both in the same boat after all.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing - it means so much to me!  
Please excuse spelling errors and such, I've just finished typing this stuff up, an it's ... 1am here - nearly - so I'm meant ta be in bed, but I'm running a little behind on my typing up of chaos (or plastering tog. the various already typed up parts!)  
Thanks again  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	33. Realisations

Chapter Thirty-Three: Realisations

After a particularly trying case, which Lindsay had removed herself from; I'd found her and tried to get some answers out of her. She'd shown me a scar on her wrist and told me a story. I listened, but the only thing I could _really_ think of was an argument Cindy and Eloi had had a short while before she'd left.

"**Don't go running off again!" Cindy told the youngster as he stalked along the hallway in front of her.**

"**Why the Hell not?" he demanded. "S'not like you even care."**

"**What? D'you even remember what happened on 9/11? Not remember how you ran off downtown right before the Towers fell? Or has the fact I risked my **_**life**_** to find you, escaped that dumb little brain of yours?" the blonde questioned, angrily.**

"**If anything, I care **_**too**_** much!" she told him fiercely.**

"**Whatever!" Eloi simply muttered in response.**

"**Fine! Be a little prick about it!" Cindy answered. "But you ain't goin' anywhere till you get your act together. So you can just stay in that room all night for all I care, but you're not leaving here till I say you can."  
****  
"You can't tell me what to do," the teenager shouted back suddenly, spinning round to face his sister. "You're not Mum."**

"**Well I may as well be, Eloi," she replied simply.**

**And then she shrugged her shoulders and said, "But fine, ok. Get yourself to everywhere you wanna go now, school, the skatepark, friend's houses, parties – everywhere. Make all your own meals, clean your own clothes, and, oh yeah, get your own place to live. Since I'm not your mum and I can't tell you what to do, guess that means you can look after yourself. Good luck with that!" she added at the end, before turning on her heel and walking away from him.**

**Eloi scowled at her back, and slammed the door shut, screaming, "I hate you!"**

**x**

"**Hey, Cind, maybe you shouldn't be so tough on him. I mean, he's still a kid an all – " Danny tried to say to her, but she cut him off.**

"**Danny," she breathed out. "Please, just – don't tell me how to treat my little brother, ok? Please"**

"**Fine," he sighed.**

**After a few moments, he looked up at her, "I didn't know you were downtown on 9/11."**

**Cindy resisted the sudden urge to reply spitefully, 'There's a lot you still don't know about me', because it wasn't Danny's fault she was pissed off and he was only trying to help after all. So, she figured, she'd let him do just that.**

**She nodded, "Yeah, well… hadn't really intended to be, but… Eloi and I had an argument."**

_**That seems to be the norm these days**_**; Danny thought to himself.**

"**I'd gotten pretty settled here, an… well… Eloi thought that meant he could stay with me here full time," the blonde said.**

"**But it didn't," Danny concluded.**

**Cindy shook her head, "No. He'd stayed with Nan for so long an he had a life there. I mean, for all the holidays he spent here, and for all he said, I knew he was happy there. We had an argument. He accused me of not loving him and ran off."**

**She took an audible breath in then, "Course, we'd been so wrapped up in our own little domestic troubles we failed to realise what was going on around us right away. When we did, or when I **_**really**_** noticed anyway, he took his chance and ran off into the crowd. I don't know how, but he got pretty close to the Towers – I don't think he meant to go that far, or if he even realised where he'd ended up, but he got caught up in all the crowds and the smoke was everywhere… I almost lost him completely that day. Only by some sort of miracle that I didn't."**

**And she let a sad smile flitter across her face then, before wiping away the few stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks, and brought her eyes up to meet his.**

"**He got caught up near the Towers and got burned by all the fire an ash an cut up by about half of the debris falling all around him. I still don't know how he got there, but he was so small an… I guess, he just got carried away in the huge masses of people an… Oh God Danny, I was so scared, you have no idea," she told him.**

**Then she took a shaky breath in, carrying on, "He was only ten for Christ's Sake…I don't even know how I found him. No clue. All I remember is that I looked up an there he was. He was standing in the middle of all the grey smoke and ash and he was coughing so badly and he looked so lost and scared and… I just ran to him, and then I saw his arms. They were all bloody and… "**

**Cindy raised her eyes to look at him once more, before saying, "… You never wonder why he practically always wears long-sleeved tops? S'cos he's got these big red marks and scars all over his arms… an he's ashamed; hates when people ask him how he got them. 'Cos if he says the truth that he got them during 9/11, people automatically assume he was in the Towers and… "**

**And she took another breath to calm herself somewhat, before she continued, "He hates that the reason he got them is simply 'cos he ran off, that he ran **_**towards**_** the Towers instead of away from them. And that's one of the things I hate the most, Danny. I hate that he feels that way, that he has to lie to other people because of how he looks, 'cos he's scared of how they'll react, what they'll say; and I hate that there's nothing I can do about it. I hate that it's my fault he feels this way. I hate that I couldn't protect him."**

**Suddenly the dam seemed to have burst, and the tears were streaming down her face, "He's my baby brother, Danny, and I couldn't protect him!"**

**He pulled her in towards him, arms wrapped tightly round her, as she cried into his chest, and he stroked her hair softly, trying to soothe her and offer comfort as best he could.**

**When Danny looked past her then, he saw Eloi standing nervously in the doorway watching them, and he beckoned the youngster over. And he came, tentative steps carrying him, and as soon as he'd reached them, Cindy turned and embraced him.**

**Pulling away slightly, she told him, "I love you, Eloi. Don't you ever fucking question that, not ever, ok?"**

**He nodded then, murmuring, "I'm sorry."**

**She smiled through the tears then, as she said, "I'm sorry too."**

**And then Cindy enveloped him in her arms once more, kissing him affectionately on the head, as he wrapped his arms round her waist, and Danny squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, before drawing them both closer in towards him.**

**x**

**That night when Cindy and Danny lay in bed together, his fingers unconsciously began to trace over the long, thin scar that traced a line from her back round to her side.**

**When he'd asked her how she got it, she'd replied simply that a guy had seen her leaving the hospital day-after-day with Eloi, and somehow knew she was carrying the needles needed for her mothers continued Cancer treatment. He jumped her, thinking she'd instantly surrender to him and hand over the 'stash', if he threatened the baby she had in her arms. In fact, the idea had completely backfired on him, as Cindy didn't take too kindly to someone threatening to kill her baby brother. She fought him off, but as he'd grabbed for Eloi, she'd spun round, and the guy's knife had sliced right through her – cutting away the skin like scissors on paper. She'd done the first thing she could think of to get them to safety; the first thing she could think of to protect her little brother.**

"**He just missed his sister," Danny whispered softly, as his fingers threaded softly through her hair.**

**Cindy nodded, her fingers drawing lines round his heart, "We all feel like that sometimes."  
**

x

It's not easy to move on when everyone you love is dieing all around you. But she had. And I'd found her. She'd moved on, and I'd found her. But then _I'd_ moved on, and suddenly seemed to have found Lindsay Monroe… but somehow that just didn't seem to feel as right.

"Bad things happen to good people everyday, Montana. I'm not sayin' that makes what happened to you any less painful of any less sad, but what I am sayin' is that you're not the only one to have lost someone you love. We've all lost people, we've all suffered, but we've picked ourselves up and moved on – not because we want to, but because we have to. Maybe you should too," I told her.

"What? Like you have with your girlfriend? – Oh wait, is it ex-girlfriend? I can't seem to keep track these days," Lindsay snapped back, in an pretty uncharacteristic manner for her.

_But at least now_; I thought; _we might actually get somewhere._

Though, I swear, I was so close to hitting her. I've never raised a hand to a woman in my life, and I don't intend to either, and I only do it to a guy if I feel he deserves it – which, I guess, was part of the problem

I felt.

Me.

I got that Lindsay was annoyed at me, pissed off that I'd apparently been messing her around – though I'd never intended it to be like that – but I was so angry at her, all the same. How dare she bring Cindy into it all? And in the way she did? And then to mock our relationship, to top it all off! Who was _she_ to judge _me_? Much less _Cindy_, current or ex girlfriend, it was the same principle really, and it stood either way.

"Don't even go there, Lindsay, just don't, ok?" I said to her in a tone that was clearly a warning.

She didn't pay attention to it, or if she did – she didn't know what she was getting herself into. I'd argued with the best of them… and then I argued with Cindy. And believe me, I was more than a match for Lindsay Monroe.

"Why not, Danny? Eh? Why not?" she questioned. "Tell me that! In fact, why not explain to me exactly why not that long ago you were all for us being together and saying we had this 'chemistry' between us and the next you're practically shacking up with your ex-girlfriend again. Why Danny? Why? Is it because she's pregnant, hmm? Because it could be your baby and you feel _obligated_? Is that it? Hmm? Tell me Danny. In fact, why don't you start with the truth – for once – how about you give me that?"

"Hate to sound cliché, but you can't handle the truth, Lindsay," I told her simply. "Why don't you give me a call when you think you're ready an we'll see how it goes."

She did. Call that is. It took her nearly an hour.

Cindy would've made me wait all night, and maybe the next day too.

x

She met up with me in one of unused interrogations rooms, which was ideal really because it meant we were out of sight, and could raise our voices without any suspicion.

"Oh really? I can't handle the truth? Why don't you try me then, go on, try me Messer. _Try Me,_" Lindsay demanded.

She was back to the confrontational. But I couldn't shake Cindy from my mind. She was better at it and could actually intimidate me if she really put her mind to it – not that she had or anything, but I recognized the potential within her to do so, not to mention I'd witnessed her various techniques on several different members of…society; I was observant like that.

"Alright. Alright, Lindsay, I'll give you your damn truth that you seem to want to much," I told her, feeling my telltale temper rising within me.

"Well anything's better than the lies you were spilling earlier," she answered back.

"Oh really? Ok, then, how 'bout this? I don't think I ever really felt something for you. You see, I'd just come out of a relationship that'd lasted a year. A _year_, Lindsay. You know what the longest relationship I've ever had is before that? 'Bout 2 or 3 months, an that was only 'cos I was too busy at work with a major case to call her earlier an call it all off. So do you see what this means? When we broke up, it was completely unexpected; an I didn't know what to do. I threw myself into work – you saw me… and then Flack was nearly killed and I suddenly understood all that my girlfriend had been afraid of. I knew exactly why she left, saw the evidence right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it," I told her, as she watched me intently with every word I spoke.

I continued to stare back at her then, as I continued, "So, you know what I did? I moved on. To you. I was feeling low, and you were there. Plain and simple. We'd spent how many months together? Flirting, occasionally going out – and that was when I had a girlfriend. So, I thought to myself, imagine what it'll be like between us now that I don't."

And I shrugged a little at the end, before carrying on, "You want the truth Lindsay, here it is. I loved Cindy, I never told her that and then she left. And instead of fighting for her, I thought it'd be better for me to simply let her go. But it wasn't and no matter what I thought I felt for you, it doesn't hold a candle to what I feel for Cindy. None at all."

And her eyes widened a little in surprise then, before they narrowed, but my words softened _somewhat_, "So I'm sorry, that you might think I used you, I didn't intend to. But you can't pretend to play the picture of innocence here. You knew I'd just broken up with my girlfriend – even if you didn't know the ins-an-outs of it all; you still knew. So you can't pretend like you didn't know that you were playing some sorta role of a rebound for me. I didn't intend it like that, I truly liked you Lindsay, I still do. But Cind, God Lindsay, that kinda feeling can't just go away, it _doesn't_ go away. I tried to make it, I tried to start afresh, figured we'd gotten along great before, we could make it work for sure. But we couldn't, and it's because of me. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and the way that I did it. I didn't mean to. But I can't pretend I don't feel anything for her, especially now she's back. I just can't. I love her, Lindsay, as much as I hate to admit it, I do love her."

"Well, if that's the way you feel," Lindsay sniffed. "I think you're talking to the wrong person."

And then she gave me the smallest of smiles as she wiped away some tears and said, "Go to her, Messer. But just remember, in case you change your mind, I won't wait forever."

And that's when I realized. Realized where I should've been. Where I was _supposed_ to be. And who I was supposed to be with. And it was really that simple.

And I nodded, the corners of my lips turning upwards in the slightest as thanks, and I walked out the door.

I briefly wondered if I'd gone and broken someone's heart…and then I wondered if Cindy had felt the way I did.

x

"I'm sorry, Lindsay," Flack's voice joined the brunette a while later, as she sat on a metal chair in the empty room.

"I really am. I know Danny sorta made you think there was somethin' between you, an maybe there was, is, but Cind… Lindsay, I'm sorry, but they totally belong together. Anyone can see it, I'm not sayin' this ta hurt you or anything, an I'm not sayin' it 'cos Cind's my best friend; I'm sayin' it 'cos it's true," Flack continued on, and though the words hurt to hear, she knew they were true.

And then he smiled at her, as he said, "You ever noticed the way Danny talks? How, when he's at work he uses 'proper' words, an he speaks all '_proper_' English?"

"How when he talks about his friends, or you know, his family, that he cuts back to slang without really thinkin' 'bout it? Just shortened words though, no swearing or nothin', when he talks to you guys? When it's just me an him, I'm guessin' every second word or so has gotta be 'Fuck' ", and he let out a small laugh then, and caught sight of her lips turning upwards slightly at the corners.

"You know what he sounds like when he's with Cind?" he said softer then, and she looked up at him. "Like Danny. He's himself around her, he doesn't change, he's consistent. An that's why they deserve to be together Linds. Because she does that to him. An because he lets her, an doesn't think twice about it."

And that was all I needed to see or hear.

I watched Lindsay Monroe smile and nod in agreement with my best friend – and felt myself do the same. Because he _was_ right.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thank-you for all your replies, quite a bit of info in these last few chaps... I think, anyway :) ... so hopefully Cindy ain't turning into a Mary-Sue, my WORST nightmare let me tell you, though, I'm not so sure, but there's not much I can do about it now!  
Hope you liked this chap, more coming soon! - please keep reviewing, it makes me VERY happy:)  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	34. A Feeling, Only Felt

Chapter Thirty-Four: A Feeling, Only Felt

_The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore...Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them... it matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, travelling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. We love them for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt._

I knew instantly that she could tell I'd stolen it from her little brother's stuff, _also_ with the help of our mutual best friend.

When she walked into the hall of the apartment – our best friend's – she was greeted with the lyrics to the song 'Perfect'. It wasn't the original, though; it was Katie Lewis' version from her album of the TV show 'Fame Academy'. Not many people knew she loved that edition better than the first, but those who did – they were the trusted few.

She looked down and I saw her note the white lotus petals littering the wooden floor – she loved roses, but felt they were such a cliché, and besides, she much preferred the chosen flower which was peppered around her in various bunches. A smile instantly graced her features then, as she followed their path into the living room where I stood waiting for her.

"Why'd you come back?" Cindy asked me.

" 'Cos you once told me you'd wait forever," I answered. "An I'm kinda hopin' you still feel that way."

And then I subtly pressed a button on the remote and the song switched over to Lemar's adaptation of 'Back To You', and as the lyrics flowed around us, she shook her head, and rolled her eyes at me playfully.

And her only other response came in a smile that spread wide across her face.

x

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

Cindy shrugged a little, running a hand through her hair, before flashing me a small smile, "Why ruin the surprise?"

I cocked my head to the side regarding her, as she took a gulp of whatever she had in her glass, before rolling my eyes, "D'you know how lame that reason is, Cind?"

"You know why Aiden asked you over that weekend, right before… " she spoke after a few minutes, and then drifted off slightly, "… Right before she died."

I shook my head, and she bowed hers a little, smiling somewhat into the corner of her glass as she took another drink, and then she faced me once more, "She was gonna sweeten you up for me."

I smiled at her then, knowing exactly what she meant before she even said it, "She was gonna soften you up, so that when you came back I could tell you 'bout the baby, an hopefully you wouldn't freak out as much."

Her head was cast downwards again, as she murmured, "Guess things don't always worked out how you planned, huh?"

And she gave me a sort of sad smile then, as I nodded in agreement, "Naw, they don't do they?"

Suddenly Cindy dropped the glass she'd been holding and it fell to the ground shattering on impact. She cursed under her breath, and dropped to her knees, as she began to pick up the broken pieces. I bent down beside her, just as the skin on her palm seemed to snag on a sharp sliver of glass, and sliced it through. Cindy let out a short hiss of pain; an I instantly reached out and took her hand in mine – the action all too familiar.

"What're we gonna do, Danny?" Cindy asked then, looking up at me. "I mean, I want you to be a part of my life, Eloi's, Zee's, our baby's – I fucking do, really an truly, but…"

The swearing wasn't lost on me; Cindy hardly ever swore – well, except from when she got mad or worked up – then she swore the fucking house down! But she didn't swear _that_ much, at least I don't think she did, so it was obvious when she really meant something if she used it. I thought, anyway; I hoped.

"Look, Danny," she said, sighing a little. "I ran. I got scared an I ran, and I know I shouldn't have done it, an I really regret it an all, but I'll do it again in a heartbeat if you screw me or our family around."

A small smile appeared on her face then, as a smirk crept its way onto mine, before she said, "I know I don't deserve a second chance, ok? I know I don't."

And Cindy looked down briefly before bringing her head back up, and telling me, "Messer, you knew when we started this I was screwed up, an I'm not gonna use that as an excuse for what I did, but you knew what I was like. You got to know me while we went out, you can say you didn't really, but if you think about what you knew about me when we first met, I'd say you know practically the same amount as Donnie does now, maybe even more in some areas", and she sent me a small smile at that – cos we both knew _exactly_ what she was referring to there.

"I'm not gonna ask you for your forgiveness, Danny, 'cos I know I don't deserve it, an I can't spend my life wishing for something that will probably never happen. What I do want… is another chance," and she took an audible breath in then, watching my reaction to this carefully.

"I'm not asking for things to go back to the way they were, 'cos I doubt that's ever gonna happen either, but I really want you to know your child, an I know – despite all your messed up emotional crap, an tough bravado – you do too," Cindy ended quite softly.

"After Aiden died, I was upset an I was scared. But it wasn't until Matt called and, an then Donnie got hurt, that I got _really_ upset an scared. I thought it was all happening again; an I couldn't handle that, ok? I've lost too many people that I care about and love, to just have stood back and let you die too," she said, and her eyes were shimmering in the light.

_Oh crap_; I thought; _she's gonna start crying!_

To answer you're question; no, I hadn't gotten any better at comforting her since our trip to the hospital all that time ago when she'd had pneumonia, I still sorta sucked at it – I left that department to Flack, gladly – but I was learning, and I was making the effort for her; an I could tell that was all that really mattered to her.

But what I didn't realize at that moment was how much Cindy had learned about me too, because she took one look at me then, smiled, and wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen with her hand, before telling me simply, "I trust you with my life, Messer, I always have an I always will, no question about it."

And then our eyes locked as she said, "But I trust you with our baby's life, Danny, cos I know you'd do anything for your child – even if you don't know it yourself right now."

She smiled then, looking down briefly, before facing me once more, "I gave you my heart a long time ago, Danny. I don't know if you realized it or not, I don't think I even realized it till a short while ago, but I did. Somehow, of all the people I had in my life, I knew you would keep it safe. And you did. I handed it to you one night, and told you silently, it was yours: to have, to hold, to break. It was yours to do as you wished with it. And you did. You kept it safe for me, just like I hoped you would. So, I trust you with my life, Danny. I trust you with my little brother's life, I trust you with my daughter's life, and I trust you with our baby's life. I trust you completely, Danny."

And suddenly that was good enough for me.

I didn't think about what had happened between us in the run up to her leaving, and me practically breaking-down. I didn't think about how I'd come storming through her door demanding answers that she couldn't really give me. All I thought about was the here and now. Me; Cindy; her brother; her daughter; and our unborn baby.

_God_, I was a sap.

But then, a man named George MacDonald once said, "To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved."

For now, I guessed I could take the trusting – the loving would come pretty soon, I had no doubt.

I smirked back at her then, before saying simply, "Well, come an kiss me then, woman."

And suddenly she was in my arms, tears streaming down her face, and her bloodied hand making a crimson imprint into mine.

Cindy had once told me that it was the most intimate thing a person could give another – blood and tears. More intimate than laughter or hate or even making love. "Blood and tears is what made up a person's soul", she'd told me, and I found her to be spot on there.

"I've missed you," I told her then softly, as I rested my forehead against hers, and took the lead suddenly – in one of the most inviting and personal things I'd ever said to her, and only her.

"I can tell," she quipped back, before kissing me again.

"I missed you too," Cindy added quietly, smiling at me.

"I didn't expect to," I confided, with a twinge of guilt and embarrassment.

"I didn't expect it, or think that I wanted it," I continued, somewhat shamefully as I heard the words spoken out loud.

"And now?" she asked, giving me a small nod of encouragement and a reassuring smile, telling me it was 'ok' to carry on.

She'd always said she'd rather I be honest with her and hurt her feelings, or tell her something she didn't particularly want to hear; than I lied to her or kept something from her just to spare her the hurt – exactly the opposite of what she'd done to me.

I could tell she understood this, but her eyes glistened slightly in the light as I started to speak.

"This is good," I told her, and she smiled again.

"Though, if we were naked it'd be better," I added with a cocky little smirk, and she laughed.

And _God_, it'd been too long.

x

Cindy closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, 'cos she was good at pretending; she was so good she even fooled me.

"I'll protect you," I whispered over her 'sleeping' form before brushing some of her hair out of her eyes and kissing her on the forehead.

Then again, maybe I just wanted her to know I still cared.

Because I did. More than she could possibly ever know.

Our love seemed almost as unlikely as the Devil renouncing his sins to the Almighty Himself... this I knew; I think we both did.

But as I watched her sleep beside me, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest lulling me into the lands of slumber myself, and my hand placed protectively over her stomach, I decided in that moment that all the "whys" an "what if's" in the world didn't matter as long as Cindy MacIntrye was mine.

And as I felt her fingers entwine with my own, a smile flickered across my face then as I thought to myself; _maybe she could save me too. _

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	35. Knowing Me, Knowing You

Chapter Thirty-Five: Knowing Me, Knowing You

"I brought something for you," I said softly.

"Is it a sharp, blunt object intended to inflict damage upon my genitalia or head?" Donnie asked, 'cos I could tell he was slightly wary of how thing had gone between me an Danny.

I smirked, "Not tonight."

"Then, by all means, come in," he replied, with a smile, and I grinned at him as I walked into his bedroom and walked over to the bed, taking a seat on it.

Tucking my leg underneath me, as the other one dangled casually off the end of the bed, I watched as my best friend took a seat beside me.

"So… " he said then. "What's up?"

I just looked at him then, because I knew he already knew what was "up" – he was just asking for the sake of it, like he usually did. But just to play along with my already proposed role, I told him.

"I love Danny," I said simply.

And of course he looked at me like I had two heads, "Well, that can't be it, I already knew _that_… so what is it?"

"I haven't told him yet," I replied.

"Why the Hell not?" he questioned me then.

" 'Cos I didn't wanna scare him off before, an now… now I'm scared I'll scare myself off," I answered.

"You make absolutely no sense, you know that?" Donnie told me, with a laugh.

And then he swung his arm round my shoulders and pulled me into him, as he smiled down at me, kissed my head, and told me, "But I love you."

And I looked up at him, and gave him a smile of my own, "I love you too Donnie."

x

Donnie had actually been there when Matthew had died. He'd gotten out of hospital not long before, but as soon as he could he'd flown over to join me. And I couldn't help but love him more for it.

We'd sat in the hospital room of one of our oldest friends, and all I could think was that I'd be glad if I never saw the inside of one of these Bloody buildings again, but secretly knowing that'd likely never be possible given the fact I was currently pregnant.

Matthew was a firefighter – I like my Heroes – and had been downtown on 9/11. He'd worked in the US for ages, but after that he'd moved back home to the UK, and though he did continue to work as a fighter, life had never quite been the same for him since that day. Like many others who had selflessly volunteered their services during that time, he'd contracted numerous lung problems and infections. Right before Donnie had got hurt, he'd called me, and told me he needed to see me. He had lung cancer, and he didn't have that long to live. He wanted to see Donnie and I.

Naturally I jumped on the first plane over, lucky to be able to do that – though I didn't know at the time exactly what was wrong with him since he hadn't told me over the phone – but Donnie had to arrange time off; given the fact he, too, didn't know what was actually wrong with Matthew, else he'd have straight over with me.

Matthew had always had problems with his lungs, ever since we were kids – asthma, pneumonia, bronchitis; you name it he seemed to catch it. And so it'd only gotten worse after 9/11.

But now he had a daughter. A beautiful, healthy little girl. Zoe.

And Donnie and I were her Godparents.

But I was to be her legal guardian.

More than that, even, I was going to adopt her as if she were my own.

Zoe was five years old, and from the moment she'd been born I'd been the mother she'd never had. I treated her as if she were my own whenever we were together, as well as when we were apart. But still, this was a big step.

So what was I thinking when Matthew asked me? Nothing at all, total brain freeze.

To be honest I was kind of stunned, though I guess I should've expected it. But I couldn't understand why he'd chose me, why not Donnie, why not his parent's, why not anyone else but me?

He'd just smiled at me in return, and knowing how I'd react, had already prepared an answer – he was like Donnie, he knew me far too well.

He pressed a button on his remote and the TV set on the opposite wall flickered on. And there I was, sitting in front of the camera as Matthew recorded and Donnie posed questions; all in the name of a school project. Yeah, school project, me ass! – More like two damn annoying teenage boys trying to get any sort of blackmail they could on their best friend. Don't think it worked out quite like they'd planned, though.

**I sat in the chair in front of them as they grinned at me, and I scowled back at them, "This is so lame, you guys. I can**_**not**_** believe you're making me do this."**

"**All in the name of school research, Cind," Donnie's voice played through.**

"**Yeah, Cind, wouldn't wanna disappoint an get us all a fail, now would ya?" Matthew joined in.**

**I rolled my eyes at them, "Let's jus' get this over with."**

**They proceeded to ask me a various array of carefully selected questions, before getting down to the randoms, and then the ones that really mattered – though maybe just to them.**

"**What's one thing you can't live without?" Matthew's voice came from behind the camera.**

"**Humour - cos without that, life would jus' be Bloody **_**boring**_**!" I replied, and they both grinned at me in response.**

"**On the phone or in person?" came the next one – one I should've remembered more when I left Danny.**

"**To dump someone – in person," I said, without much thought at all. "But jus' ta talk – well… if your amazing friends then anyway will suffice as long as your communicating I suppose."**

"**Big words there, Cind," Donnie teased me.**

**I smiled, "I'm a big girl."**

**And their laughter could be heard clearly ad it was like music to my ears when I listened to it then.**

**  
"D'you have any enemies?" Donnie asked then, eyeing me.**

"**Suppose… " I shrugged in reply.**

"… **I mean, I'd liked to think I don't, but don't everyone? I mean, **_**God**_**, even Jesus had enemies! An he was like **_**Divine**_**!" I told them then.**

"**Would you have kids before marriage?" he said next.**

"**I suppose, depends," I answered, and shrugged again.**

"**On what?" Matthew asked.**

"**On whether I find the right guy or not," I replied with a grin. "Or d'you think we girls just got pregnant all on our own?"**

"**What kind of example would ya like ta set for your children?" Donnie asked, after a minute, bringing my attention back to the 'matter at hand', though his lips were still curved upwards.**

**  
"I guess… I want them to treat others the way they want to be treated. It sounds pretty simple but… it pretty much applies to everything," I said, with a smile, and a slight shrug.**

**They both nodded, and then Donnie posed his final question – the killer.**

"**What's the quote you live by?" he asked.**

" '**My father didn't tell me how to live, he lived, and let me watch him do it', Clarence Budington Kelland," I replied in a heartbeat.**

"_That's_ why I want you to look after my daughter, Cind," Matthew had told me then, and all I could do was smile and nod in acceptance as my eyes glinted with unshed tears.

There was a reason these guys were my best friends. They knew what made me tick, what made me happy, what made me sad, but most of all they knew **me**. Though, now I had a third guy to add to their couplet – the man I was in love with. Danny Messer.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

A/N: Quote: "What kind of example would ya like ta set for your children?" "I guess … I want them to treat others the way they want to be treated. It sounds pretty simple but … it pretty much applies to everything." – Slightly Altered Version from Dawson's Creek

Also to my last reviewer, I don't mind you 'flaming' me, I just never really get why people reply if they don't like a fic, esp. when it's not even really got any _constructive_ criticism in it - so I can't really improve my writing, an make my fic better if you don't give me ideas or anything. But we're all entitled to our opinions, so thanks for giving me another perspective on a readers point of view of this fic.

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	36. Memories, New & Old

Chapter Thirty-Six: Memories, New & Old

"Donnie? What the Hell am I gonna say to Zee?" I said to my best friend. "I mean, what do you say to a girl who's just lost her father? _Umm… sorry, your dad's dead. Bad luck_!"

"Well personally, I wouldn't take that approach," he joked.

And then he placed a hand on each of my shoulders and told me seriously, "Listen you'll be fine. No one knows what to say at times like these, you've just got to go with what comes naturally."

"Easy for you to say, you've been through this before," I muttered, and I caught him grimacing at my comment then.

"Ok, listen," he said, catching my attention once more. "What was the one thing that everyone kept saying to you when your parents died, that you hated?"

And I started to think about it, and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Miss that out when you talk to her, an talk to her like you wish people had talked to you – say the stuff you wish people had said to you, and treat her how you wished you'd been treated," he told me.

Then he squeezed my shoulders again, and gave me a small smile, "You'll be fine."

And I nodded, giving him the same slight smile back in return, and briefly clutched his hand in thanks, before I turned and walked out of the room.

Donnie was right of course. I did know what to say – well I didn't know, _per se_, but I seemed to find the words that I could deem… 'appropriate' afterwards, and that was all that mattered really.

x

A few week's later and we'd settled into a nice little routine. Eloi now stayed with us too, following our Nana's death a short while after Matthew's (we _really_ weren't having the best of times then), but we made for a great random family – it was ours and we loved it. But I often felt there was something, some_one_, missing.

The Saturday Eloi and I took Zee for an ice cream was one of the funniest early memories I hold of our time together at the start.

Five-year-old Zoe bit her bottom lip again, considering _all_ of her options. She had to of course, there were simply so many of them to choose from, she had to be sure she picked the right one – obviously.

There was triple fudge ripple, orange sherbet, lime sherbet, _lemon_ sherbet, rocky road, Neapolitan, peanut butter cup, and the list went on and on – and these were only the ones Eloi had read out to her, they didn't include all the ones she just had to make up her mind about based solely on appearance, which as everyone knew, could often be deceiving.

The girl behind the counter was waiting impatiently for our order, but Zoe just couldn't decide. She simply didn't know what she'd like; it wasn't really her fault though, I mean, they shouldn't have given her such a choice.

Zoe told the girl this of course, and she'd just raised an eyebrow at the child, while Eloi burst out laughing, and I had to fight to keep the smile off my face.

"Come on kid," she said after a while. "I don't have all day, you know."

I resisted the urge to glance around the shop and reply, 'Oh really?' at that, and instead opted for simply watching on in amusement with my little brother as Zoe put the girl in her place – a hilarious moment in itself, when you actually saw it.

Zoe looked at her then and glared at her through narrowed eyes, "I'm still deciding. And now you've interrupted my thought process, I'm jus' gonna have to start all over again."

The girl rolled her eyes and began tapping her finger impatiently on the counter, while Eloi watched the youngster with a look of immense pride emanating from every fibre of his being, and I simply smiled at her attitude – she reminded me of me as a child. No wonder we'd always gotten on so well. God, I was _such_ a bad influence on kids!

After a couple more minutes of careful examination of each of the coloured tubs behind the glass, which Zoe inspected each in turn by walking up and down repeatedly in front of them – deliberately slowly just to further annoy the girl waiting – she finally made her mind up.

"Vanilla with red sauce," she told the girl innocently, glancing down at the white substance and then up at the bottle of raspberry topping sitting on the counter above her.

The girl gave her a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look, before shooting one at me too, and then said, "It took you ten minutes to decide on vanilla?"

Zoe smirked at her, and replied quite matter-of-factly, "I don't like to rush into things."

And, _Oh Dear God_, I'd created a mini-me!

x

"Is that really true, Mummy?" Zee asked me while I finished washing up the dishes. " 'Cos Wendy Richardson said – "

"How many times have I told you not to repeat what that wretched girl says?" I cut her off before she could say anymore, "That girl is a pathological liar."

"Does she even know what 'pathological' _means_?" Danny asked then as he watched us from the doorway.

"It means caused by or… evi-den-cing a mentally disturbed condition. In _this_ case, it refers to a person who can't help but lie about everything and anything they say," she responded matter-of-factly, as we walked out of the kitchen together and into the living room.

"Have you been letting' her read the dictionary again?" Donnie called over

"You let her read the diction'ry?" Danny said then with a raised eyebrow.

I just shrugged, "I can't help it, she gets bored."

And Danny just rolled his eyes at me, though I knew he secretly loved this sort of stuff. It was random, and you'd never get it anywhere else – which is what we all loved.

x

He cupped my face, his thumb position right by my ear as he traced circles in my skin, as he kissed me.

"I wanna show you how I feel, alright?" he said, when he pulled away.

"Ok… " I said, not really sure where he was going with this.

He smiled at me, and nodded and I let him lead me up the last few steps, through the door and out onto the roof of our apartment building.

"I love you Cind, I just don't know how to say it," he said then, as he guided me along one of the small paths and over to a seat that was covered in cushions and a large blanket.

I grinned back at him, looking round at all he had done. There were fairy lights draped all along the edging, and hanging from the various walls and wooden posts and fences. It was beautiful, and the perfect setting to watch the night sky, and look out and admire the New York skyline that surrounded us.

"This is enough," I reassured him then, as I turned back round to face him. "This is enough, Danny."

But he shook his head, surprising me, and I gave him a questioning look.

And that was when I realised he had bent down on one knee.

"Cindy MacIntrye, will ya marry me?" he asked me then.

I nodded my head over and over, as a smile spread widely across my features, "Yes!"

He straightened himself up then, and lifted me up, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he kissed me, as our smiles joined.

And then I heard Jet's 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl' playing through the stereo over to the side of us, and I let out a laugh.

"You do realize how ridiculously cheesy that is?" I said to him then.

He smirked, "Yeah, but you love it."

I grinned, "I do."

And our lips met once more.

"Can't believe you actually went down on one knee," I said to him, as we sat together on the seat he'd prepared, wrapped up in the blankets, and Danny's strong arms enveloping me tightly, as I leaned back against him.

"Well… didn't get you your ring, so figured I might as well do somethin' right," he answered, and I smiled.

"But you are gettin' me one… right?" I said then, after a moment, watching him carefully.

"Yeah, course," he replied, "… next week sometime, maybe – when I get a day off."

"But I want my ring!" I whined, knowing how it'd both annoy him, and make him laugh.

"Cind, the ring's not what's important… As long as we love each other we can make anything work," he told me, in a funny voice, and doing it _completely_ on purpose.

"You are so full of bollocks," I told him, and he laughed, as I snuggled back down against him.

x

"Danny?" I asked after a while of silence.

He just smiled, tilting his head t look at me, "_Yes_, Cind?"

"Can we get married here?" I said, and gave him a smile.

"Right here? On this bench?" he replied jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm feelin' quite lazy," I joked back. "And s'not like it's really that important an event or anything. I'm sure my t-shirt and shorts are quite appropriate attire."

His face turned curious then as he lifted the covers a little and looked underneath at my body seated next to him, "That's _my_ t-shirt and shorts you got on… _darling._"

"Well, once we're married what's yours'll be mine, so it's all relative," I replied casually, with a grin.

And he just laughed.

x

Eloi asked me if it was true, "Did Danny really ask you to marry him, Cind?" as soon as we stepped back into the apartment together – greeted by three expectant faces. I grinned back at him and showed them my ring – the plastic toy one Danny stole, sorry _borrowed_, out of Zee's dressing up box.

She wasn't too impressed by it, until I reassured her this wasn't the _actual_ one I'd be wearing for the rest of my life, this was just a 'stand-in', while Danny special-ordered my real ring from Tiffany's.

Some things were just too much fun _not_ to do, as I watched Danny's face blanch at this statement, and Eloi's crack up in laughter.

But then Donnie muttered something about how he was ever supposed to find a girl who would stand him now that I was taken – pretty completely this time. And I just grinned at him, while he draped an arm round my shoulders and pulled me into him.

Some things would never change.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	37. Hope Dies Last

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Hope Dies Last

"My real Mummy's still alive isn't she, Danny?" Zoe came out with, completely-out-of-the-blue, while we stood in the kitchen.

That was something we all seemed to have in common; though Cindy said it was mainly Zo and me, that it was one of the reasons why we got along so well – we had a talent for the random.

She looked up at me then, as she waited for me to hand her down the chips, while I took the bowl of popcorn. Zoe couldn't be trusted to walk the length it took to the couch because she'd scoff half of them before we'd even sat down; no joke, I'd seen her do it – and it wasn't the prettiest sight afterwards. Course I left most of it up to Cindy afterwards – being the _completely_ incapable male that I am – but it didn't _exactly _fall _completely_ in my favour (my ingenious plan, I mean) cos while Cindy was lumbered with stripping the sick-covered Zoe, and cleaning her up; I got stuck with washing all the vomit off the floor – not the most pleasant of jobs I can tell you. But then, as Cind so kindly reminded me, I spent half of my time with dead people, so a little bit of sick was hardly going to faze me. It didn't – not really anyway – but that didn't mean I wanted to have a repeat performance.

"Yeah, Zo, she is," I replied.

_And she's a Goddamn whore, so don't go mentioning her around Cindy_, I spoke viciously into myself.

Though I suspected she already knew this – or the more _child-friendly_ version anyway – since she was bringing it up with me, and not our blonde-haired (the brown hair-dye had washed out a short while later) mutual… what would you call her?

Lover?

No that sounded too crude when a child was involved.

Partner?

No, too business like.

Acquaintance?

No, too distant.

Other half?

No, we aren't married, and even then…

Significant other?

Ha, oh the laugh Cindy would get out of that, _significant other_!

But I suppose that was actually what she was to both of us. Me and Zo. And our blonde-haired mutual significant other.

It was a bit of a mouthful, and I doubted I would be able to say it again in my head, even once more, never mind share it with a five-year-old and expect her to get it. But it didn't matter, I didn't need a label for her and neither did Zoe – we knew how we felt about her, and we knew how she felt about us, and that was all that mattered.

And there I went with the damn sappiness again; I could really kill Cindy sometimes for the crap she's put me through. But oh the kicks she would get out of hearing how she 'victimised' me – besides she had too much of a hold over me now for me to even bother trying. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved her.

That's right, I, Danny Messer, loved someone. Actually loved her – really an truly.

And now that damn five-year-old had infected me with her Zoe-isms too, I doubted there was really any room left for me anymore. Apparently I was still appealing in some ways, however, cos the next part stopped me short.

"My real Daddy's in Heaven isn't he?"

I stopped where I was then, fingers still grasping each handle on the cupboard doors, and took a moment to process what she'd said, and how exactly to respond. She beat me to it.

"That's why Cindy's looking after me. That's why she's my Mummy," the youngster carried on, and I just looked at her then, before finally composing myself.

Fingers released their grips, hands dropped from the cabinets, and knees bent as I crouched down before the little girl beside me. I knelt in front of her, and placed a hand on each one of her upper arms as I spoke to her seriously then.

I wasn't exactly sure if I should be the one to have this 'talk' with her, but she'd 'sought' me out, in a way, and I knew Cindy wanted to tell her what had happened, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the daughter of one of her best friend's that he was never coming back. That him going to Heaven wasn't the same as us all going to Central Park, that he was dead, that yes, he'd gone up to Heaven, but he wasn't going to come back, he was gone… forever.

I also wasn't exactly sure how Cindy would react to me telling Zoe, not to mention Flack either who was her other Godparent, but I knew it had to be done sometime, and I knew that this was probably the best 'opportunity' any of us were ever going to have to tell her about her dad.

I had to do it – I knew I did, but that was probably worse, cos not only did I know I couldn't back down, was the fact I didn't _want_ to back down. I wanted to be the one she came to to find out anything and everything; to ask questions and get both helpful answers and ones just meant to cheer her up and stall for time while I waited for Cindy to come home and deal with it, or Flack to help me and lemme know what to say, or simply to do it himself. I wanted to be the one she came to; not just Cindy as her 'surrogate' mother, and Flack as her Godfather; I didn't want to be simply 'Auntie Cindy's boyfriend' or 'Uncle Flack's best friend', I wanted to be her 'stand-in dad', not the real one because I could never replace her own father, and I would never try to either, but just someone she could feel she could come to about anything. Not her 'real' dad, and not a 'replacement', but the 'permanent stand-in' – I thought it had a certain ring to it, and obviously she did to.

"Will you be my new Daddy, Danny?" Zoe asked in a small voice then. "I don't think my Daddy'll mind. He'd have liked you, an he told me Cindy was my new Mummy, an you two are having a baby together, aren't you, so you could be my new Daddy, and I could be your baby too?"

And just like that, I was almost positive this little girl could be the death of me.

I nodded, smiled at her reassuringly, and suddenly she was in my arms.

"You are my baby, Zo," I whispered into her hair. "You'll be my baby forever."

And I kissed her affectionately on the head, stroking her soft light-brown tresses gently, as I felt the salt prickling at the corners of my eyes, while I held my daughter in my arms.

And for once I didn't mind the fact that I seemed to be going soft, I didn't even mind the fact I'd nearly been reduced to tears by a five-year-old; none of it bothered me just then, because for that split second, I felt a surge of hope. Hope for this little girl whose mother had abandoned her, and whose father had died before they'd even had a chance to really get to know each other. Hope for the young woman who'd suffered so much tragedy in her life, and yet didn't give up on trying to find the one – the one that would last, the one that would remain, the one that would be with her forever. And hope for the man who let his emotions run wild, but refused to accept he'd finally encountered the greatest emotion of all in this woman; until she'd made him; and then brought along a little helper and hidden a surprise to make him feel it all over again – twice.

As the saying goes, hope dies last.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	38. His Girls

Chapter Thirty-Eight: His Girls

"What's this?" Cindy asked, picking up one of the pamphlets from the coffee table.

I looked up from the one I was reading myself and said, "I know, some of the prices they charge are just a _bit_ expensive."

She just looked at me, "Ya think?"

I continued to face her, giving brief glances to the leaflet in my hand occasionally, as I continued, "But I figured it out, an we got more than enough money right now so we can pretty easily afford it, plus we've got the money Matthew left for her care an – "

Cindy shook her head briefly then, obviously clearing her previous thoughts from her mind, and cutting me off as she said, "What's going on here? What you doing?"

I was about to answer, when Zo suddenly spoke up – though her words were directed towards me rather than Cindy – and came sprinting into the living room, "Danny, Danny, look at this one. They wear a red uniform an everything, just like in my old school – "

And then she suddenly caught sight of Cindy standing over me and sped up, running straight over to the blonde and jumping up into her arms.

Cindy couldn't contain her smile as she laid eyes on the youngster, "Hey gorgeous."

Zoe grinned; she always loved it when Cindy called her this – that and 'Princess', 'Angel', 'Sweetie', 'Precious', 'Beautiful'; in fact, she pretty much loved anything that Cindy called her.

She giggled then too, and said, "I'm not gorgeous, I'm Zoe."

"You are?" Cindy played along with it perfectly, acting all shocked and surprised by this.

"Mhmm," the little girl nodded. "I'm Zoe."

"No," Cindy said then, prolonging it slightly for effect. "I think you're gorgeous."

And then she turned to me, "Don't you think so too Danny?"

This was the game they played. Cindy would call Zo a pet name, and the child would tell her that wasn't her name, then Cindy would insist it was, even asking whoever was around at the time to back her up – usually it was me or Flack – before it ended up with the little girl squirming around, laughing, as Cindy tickled her senseless. It was the game they played, and they loved it.

And because I cared for these two people in front of me, _far_ too much for my own good, I smiled back at them and nodded.

"So, what's wrong with a state school?" Cindy asked me, taking a seat across from me on the sofa, having just left Zoe in the bathroom, no doubt posing in the mirror as she finished 'preening' herself – and to think, she was only five years old!

"I went to one, Donnie went to one – _you_ went to one, Danny, for God's sake. What's wrong with sending Zee to one?" Cindy said, looking at me as if I'd lost my mind – which, I suppose, was a logical assumption given what I was proposing here.

"Cind, the school's here have changed _just _a bit since we all went to school. We both agreed we want her to go to a school near here, an let's be honest Cind, we may live in a decent part of the city, but the decent schools that go with it cost money," I told her seriously in response.

And then I took a breath in, pausing for a second, before carrying on, "I went there today. I picked her up from school, an Cind – I can't send her back there. I just can't. I mean, Hell, I deal with kids from those kinda schools all the time, where the kids run riot and the teachers don't seem to even give a crap, an I'm not having my daughter going to somewhere – "

I stopped there, seeing her sitting across from me grinning at me.

"What?" I asked, eyeing her slightly. "What did I say? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," she told me, still smiling. "It's just – "

"It's just what?" I said, curious to know what I'd done – I hadn't even been aware of _doing_ anything, so all I could think just then was; _Oh Shit, what've I said now?_

"You called Zee your daughter," she told me, her lips curving upwards a little more as she said it.

"Well…yeah," I replied. "I mean… she kinda like… is now… right?"

The uncertainty I felt then showed through so clearly with my stammering and stuttering I wanted to curse myself left, right an centre – but Cindy stopped me, doing one of the things I loved her to do the most.

She kissed me.

She pulled away then, and with the smile still present on her face, told me, "Of course she's your daughter you idiot."

And I let out a small sigh of relief – which I hadn't even been aware of before – and smiled back at her.

She threaded one of her hands through my hair, allowing it to trail downwards to rest softly against my cheek – and I smiled at her.

See what this woman had reduced me to! Thinking about friggin' _comfort_ – An making me like it too!

"You know what she said to the kids an her teacher at school this morning when I dropped her off?" she asked me gently.

From my place on the sofa, I glanced across at Cindy momentarily, and noticed that her position mirrored my own almost exactly: one leg was tucked underneath and the other was left dangling casually off the side. And I wondered if this was all we shared.

My head was bowed slightly – 'cos I'd gone into that sort of… 'embarrassed' mode, I had a habit of going into whenever Cindy said anything flattering or complimenting – but then she also had that annoying habit of bringing me out of them rather quickly too.

"We were standing in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by kids and she held my hand… "

**Zoe was smiling at the young woman before her, holding tightly onto Cindy's hand, and rolling her shoulders, shifting the position of her Barbie backpack a little – it was the one Danny had bought her, and she thought it was "the best thing ever". **

**"This is my Mummy," Zoe 'formally' introduced Cindy to her teacher, Miss Gillespie – completely oblivious, or just simply ignoring, the fact that they'd already met earlier in the week when she'd first been admitted, not to mention nearly every day when Cindy took the little girl to her classroom."Mummy picks me up everyday," the youngster 'informed' her teacher. "But she's got to work late tonight, cos she works as a photographer, and gets to take loads of pictures of big famous people an nice exotic places all over the world."**

**Cindy couldn't help the smile that came across her face then, as Zoe tried to say the word 'exotic', making it come out sounding more like 'eggs-zotic' than anything else, and a small laugh emitted from her lips briefly.**

**To give the woman her due, she did make all the appropriate noises at the right times – but she could have been a _little _more involved and enthusiastic about it."So that means my Daddy's picking me up tonight," Zoe told her seriously.**

**She looked up at Cindy then, and said, "Isn't that right, Mummy?"**

**Cindy beamed down at her, unable to stop herself, and nodded, "That's right baby."**

**And Zoe sent her a tooth grin in response.**

"She really said that?" I asked, after she'd finished.

"Would this face lie to you?" Cindy replied, with the hint of a smile touching her lips.

I just looked at her then, and said, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

She laughed, hitting me, "Oh shut up. But, in truth, she really said that."

And I nodded, bowing my head a little, as my lips curved upwards.

Damn, I was a sucker for girls in general – and now not one, but _two_ had infiltrated me, there was gonna be no stopping them now!

I was fucked – _really an truly_.

Where was Don when I needed him?

See what I mean, I'd even started calling the man by his 'real' name – what's that all about?

Well, at least it wasn't 'Donnie' – then we'd _really_ be in trouble.

"You're so cute when you do that," I heard Cindy's voice break up my thoughts.

My face fell slightly, and I asked, "Like what?"

She shook her head at me, still smiling, and said, "Nevermind."

And then she leaned forward and kissed me again.

And, of course, the little brown-haired wonder decided she had to join the group, and came running out of the bathroom and bounding into my lap – at full pace might I add! Not the best idea on her part – though she was completely unaware of any damage done on her account, while Cindy had to stifle her laughter to avoid any suspicion. It didn't work that well.

"What's so funny?" the five-year-old asked suddenly.

"Nothing," Cindy answered, a _little_ too quickly.

Zoe looked sceptical – rightfully so – and eyed Cindy and me up suspiciously.

"Nothing, sweetie," Cindy told her again, and moved to lift her out of my lap. "But why don't you come and sit with me for just now, eh?"

"Ok," she answered happily – previous matters obviously more easily forgotten for _some_.

And she clambered over me and across to Cindy, who – when she set eyes on me again just then – had to look away as the laughter started once more.

"Now, angel," Cindy said, after a moment of containing herself. "Which school is it Daddy wants to spend all his hard-earned money on?"

And Zoe was instantly up, picking up the right booklets with great anticipation, and pointing animatedly at the pictures, and talking away about what it was like, while Cindy nodded every so often, and smiled at the child in her lap – occasionally sending me amused glances.

Clearly it was not my night.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for all your replies, please continue to read and review - it means so much to me!  
Last few chaps'll have to be posted tomorrow, but we're ahead of the US by like 8 or 9 hours or something, so hopefully it'll still all be up before the season actually starts!  
Thanks again!  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	39. Wedding Notes & Baby Decisions

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Wedding Notes & Baby Decisions

"I'll save it for _your_ wedding, baby brother," I snarked, giving him a playful shove.

"Isn't it lucky you and Kirst get to walk down the aisle together? It's like practice," I said, clearly entertained by all this.

Eloi coloured slightly, though he fought to control his embarrassment, which simply amused me further.

"Come off it. She's just a kid, Cind," he tried to play it off all cool – but was failing miserably, 'cos let's face it I was his sister, an… well… I saw straight through him.

"So are you," I told him them, looking at him as if to say, 'How old d'you think you _are_?' before adding, "She's only like _a year_ younger than you – bit like me with Danny."

"Your face gets red any time I mention her. You're so smitten it's not even funny. 'Cept that it is," I said, and burst out laughing at the end.

"I can't believe you actually think you're mature enough to get married," he answered, making a face.

"Li-iz!" I whined purposefully annoyingly, especially since I knew how my little brother hated it. "Make him – "

"Stop it, you too!" Liz, Donnie's mum, 'scolded' us; though it was somewhere between slight annoyance and major amusement.

"We have to go to pick up your dress, Cindy. Eloi, I hope you've got your suit," she said to him then.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get it," he replied.

"Going to," she corrected him.

Then immediately, she questioned, "When?"

"Soon," he told her, rolling his eyes, as she continued to stare at him. "Soon, Auntie Liz."

"Don't you '_soon_' me young man, I know what '_soon_' means," she told him, before adding warningly, " – and don't you give me that look either!"

I just laughed at the two of them exchanging looks, before I walked out and found Donnie in the hall.

"I don't think we're supposed to be sleeping together tonight," I whispered amusedly into the dark, as we lay in our bed together, on the night before our wedding.

"When have you ever done anything that you're supposed to do, Cind?" Danny murmured back, and I smiled.

"Good point," I giggled into his chest, as he pulled me closer into him.

x

We had a big ol' church wedding. White ribbon was draped decoratively around the wooden pews at the front, and then at the end of each row with large bows adorning the dark mahogany also.

My dress was… well, quoting from the designers, it was a: "Champagne Silk Duchess Satin A-line gown, strapless modified sweetheart neckline with asymmetrically draped skirt and long streamer at right side back, sweep train".

And to say I loved it was an understatement.

Danny stood by the Priest's side in a suit my Nan had selected for him… before. Donnie was next to him, in the same matching black trousers and blazer, crisp white shirt, and "Champagne Silk" tie.

Donald Flack _Sr._ walked me down the aisle, with Zoe in front of us, leading the way as she sprinkled lotus petals over the deep red carpet.

Eloi walked down behind me with Kirsty by his side, a girl he'd known his whole life, but who he continually refuted he actually _liked_ or was his 'girlfriend', but I suppose that'd mean he'd actually have to _admit_ he liked her in the first place before they could even _get_ to the stage of girlfriend an boyfriend. In all truth though, they did make a really cute couple.

She had long chestnut coloured hair, that was pulled to one side and collected in soft curls, like the other bride's maids, and the dress I'd chosen for them to wear: "Ivory Duet Satin soft fluted gown, Champagne Duet Satin cumber bund empire waist accented with crystal brooch graduating into streamers at back", complemented her figure flawlessly… which was just how I wanted them to look; perfect.

Jenna was my maid of honour, and I hid a smile as I saw her and Donnie's eyes lock for a moment, as she walked down the centre behind me.

When we reached the altar, Jenna and Kirsty took their places to the left of the Priest, while Eloi moved over to join Donnie just behind Danny; giving me a small touch on the wrist as he went and a smile; before I turned to face the man who was practically a second father to me.

"Knock him dead, Cindy," he told me quietly with a smile.

And then he paused for a second, before adding, "Not literally mind."

He held my hands in his for a moment, looking down briefly at the small lotus flower tattoo that I'd gotten the day after Danny had proposed to me, and that was inked into the inside of my wrist.

Lotus' were my favourite flower and have strong symbolic ties to many Asian religions. They start as small flowers down at the bottom of a pond in the mud and muck. Then they slowly grow up towards the waters surface, continually moving towards the light. Once they come to the surface of the water, the lotus' begin to blossom and turn into beautiful flowers.

I felt the lotus flower represented life in general. It basically mirrors the lives of people as we grow and change into, hopefully, even more beautiful beings. I felt it symbolized the struggle of life at its most basic form.

But, moreover, I felt it represented a time in my life that had now past. Certain… difficult moments that had now been overcome.

A smile graced his aging features, and he dipped his head to kiss my delicate flower, before he faced me again and told me seriously, "Your parents would be so proud of you."

I smiled back at him, and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, as I whispered, "Thank-you. I love you."

He nodded, still smiling, as he murmured the same words back at me, and then 'handed me over' to Danny.

I could almost _hear_ the words that were forming on his lips when he looked at me then – "_Shit_, you look hot!" – and I sent him a pointed look making him give me a grin in response.

We smiled at each other, and then the Man of God took over.

We looked at each other while the Priest seemed to drone _on-and-on_ about marriage and love, an all that… _jazz_.

Neither of us was really listening, which is why when he coughed quietly and inclined his head towards Danny, we both grinned at each other and laughed a bit, for not even paying attention at our own wedding.

But we _did_ pay attention for the most important part. No, not the kiss, though that came a close second in the importance scale; the part where the Priest actually pronounced us husband and wife, which did, _conveniently_, lead onto the kiss. Huh? Imagine that!

The reception, obviously, was amazing. But then any party organized by me always is!

When we went on our honeymoon to Europe, we left Eloi and Zee in the _capable_ hands of Donnie. So, naturally, they ran wild.

x

We were still in Newlywed mode for ages when we came back, but that was soon sort of overshadowed by 'New Parents' mode.

"You ever thought about wearing contacts?" I asked him as we sat on the couch together, while I looked over stuff for 'work', and he watched TV.

"Huh?" he pretty much 'grunted' in response.

"Contacts? You know, instead of glasses," I clarified, glancing round at him.

On seeing his confused look, I smiled and added, "Not that I don't like the glasses, I mean, 'course I do; they give you that whole sexy geek-like thing that you got goin' for you, an – "

Danny just smirked at my rambling, "So what's all this about then?"

"Nothing," I shrugged. "I was just thinking, you know, if this kid's got half the amount of energy as I usually do."

"Usually?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Before I started having to lug around this whole extra weight, because of _someone,_" I told him with a look.

"Hey!" he protested. "Takes two ta tango, babe."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, so if this kid ends up being like _either_ of us at _all_, he's gonna be running round all over the place, and well, I was quite an destructive wee kid, so you know, I was just thinking you might find it safer if you wore contacts, that was all."

He looked at me then; unable to prevent the smile that was tugging at his lips, as I looked down muttering, "Was only looking out for your safety."

Danny laughed then, pulling me in towards him, "Well, babe, I'm grateful you're so concerned 'bout my welfare, but I'm sure if the kid gets too much ta handle, I'll jus' 'bout survive with my glasses on – but I'll be sure ta put in contacts if the kid gets too outta control."

I smiled, "Good, that's all I ask."

He grinned, and after a moment spoke, "So ya said 'he'."

I looked up at him, and he clarified, "Before, when you were taking 'bout the baby, you said '_he's_ gonna be running round all over the place'."

I smiled, "Well that's 'cos we're having a wee boy, Messer."

He gave me a queried look, "You found out the sex?"

I laughed, "'Course not, I just know."

"You jus' _know_?" he echoed, giving me a sceptical look.

"Yeah, I _know_!" I repeated.

Then I looked back down at my work, away from him, as I added with a smile, "You're gonna be sorry when he's born an I'm right, an you never believed me."

Danny laughed then, "You're gonna cast it up ta me if I say I don't believe you?"

I continued to flick through various papers in front of me, as she answered, "Of course!"

And then I looked up at him with a sweet smile and asked, "So, any suggestions for names then?"

He smirked, knowing I'd probably hit him if he gave me the response that had initially been triggered in his mind, and replied instead, "Gimme a while ta think 'bout it, I'm sure I'll come up with something."

I rolled my eyes, "Well don't take too long, at the rate your brain works these days he'll probably be born an runnin' 'bout the place, before you've come up with anything _half-way_ decent."

He laughed, pulling me closer towards him, as I held on tighter to the arm that was positioned across my chest and he kissed my head then, muttering, "Sure babe, sure."

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	40. Names

Chapter Forty: Names

"Decided on a name yet?" I asked, when I came back from work that night.

"Nah. Any ideas?" Cindy replied, looking up from her papers that were spread out in front of her on the floor.

"You could always name him after me," I suggested then with a smirk.

"God, you have the biggest ego I've ever seen," she told me with a laugh.

"Hey," I protested, pretending to look wounded. "No, I don't."

"Yeah you do. You are such an egomaniac," she answered, grinning, as I took a seat across from her.

"I am not," I responded, lowering myself further, as I sat on bended knees.

"Yeah, you _are,_" Cindy replied.

"Even if I am, you adore me," I told her with another smirk.

"Do not," she muttered in response, and looked back down at her work.

"Do too," I insisted.

"Do not," she repeated, and faced me once more.

"Don't be a kid, Cind. You fuckin' _adore_ me," I said, and crawled across the carpeted floor towards her then.

"Oh shut up," she replied, and our lips met.

"See, what did I tell ya?" I said, with a cocky smile playing across my face.

"Just cos I kissed you, doesn't mean I adore you," Cindy told me in return.

I smirked, and raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say, 'Oh really?'

Cindy just groaned, muttering, "Fuck it."

And then she grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me in towards her, and kissed me again.

x

"Hey," Cindy said, taking a seat next to me on the sofa, as I looked up. "You know what I've been thinkin' about?"

"Enlighten me, _please,_" I replied, smiling.

She made a face at me then, before telling me, "I was _thinkin'_ about what to name our first born."

"What d'you think 'bout… Montana?" Cindy exclaimed then, with an expectant look.

"Now see I'm still stuck on Danny Junior," I answered, fighting to keep a straight face. "Though I suppose we _could_ name him Don, just to confuse Flack. He'd never know what to make of it."

"That's true," she replied, pretending to consider this, before we both burst out laughing.

x

"What 'bout Kelly?" Eloi asked as we all sat in the living room, books and papers spread across our laps or in front of us.

"Thought we'd already decided we were havin' a boy," Flack's voice replied.

"That is a guy's name – well it can be – _and _it's Irish," the teenager replied, and Flack raised an eyebrow.

"Kelly Jones?" he tried. "Lead singer of Stereophonics?"

"Well, that's a bit gay," Flack muttered then.

"Say's the guy who painted his bedroom purple," Eloi answered with a smirk.

"It's indigo, as well you know, and – I'm not even gonna get into this with you again," the elder told him in reply and went back to flicking through his book, while Eloi and I smirked at each other.

"How 'bout Shay? That's Irish," I suggested, with a grin, and received 'looks' from everyone in response.

"Awright, point made," I replied and went back to searching.

"What about… _Zeus_?" Zoe's voice joined in, and she gave us a sweet little smile, trying to win us over.

It didn't work.

"Keep lookin'," Eloi just told her with a small nudge and a smile, as we just grinned at each other.

x

"Luc," Cindy said a short while later.

"What?" I asked, facing her.

"Luc," she repeated, with a smile. "I wanna name him Luc."

"Luc Messer," I said then, mulling it over in my mind, and letting the words roll off my tongue – I liked it.

I smiled at her, "Awright, guess Luc it is."

And Cindy beamed back at me, as I pulled her into me, and kissed her.

x

"How are you?" Mac asked the next day while I sat in his office.

I shrugged a little, "Good, I'm good."

"No, I mean, how are you _really_?" Mac said then.

I ducked my head, looking down at my hands which were clasped in my lap, "To tell you the truth Mac, I'm… I'm pretty scared."

Mac 'chuckled', quite an oddity in itself let me tell you, before telling me, "Well I'm glad, Danny. Having a baby is a pretty big thing, and feeling scared is only natural – means you're human."

I smirked at him then as I said, "She wants to name the baby Luc."

"You found out the sex?" Mac asked, a little surprised by this; I guess he'd always taken Cindy to be one of those 'It's the only mystery in life' sort of people, which she kinda was, but still…

I shook my head, "Nah, she says she can just tell it's a boy – something about maternal instinct."

And I rolled my eyes.

"So what d'you think?" I said, after a moment.

"Of Luc?" he asked, a smile on his face.

I nodded.

"Luc… Luc Messer," Mac mused. "Yeah, it's good."

I smiled, shrugging my shoulders slightly, "Yeah, I thought so too."

"So what are you going to do if it's a girl, or have you already got some other names picked out?" Mac asked, still smiling.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Nah, Cind refuses to even consider it. I asked her though, she just said that if it is a girl, then she'll just have to make do with Luc as a name, 'cos she ain't changing her mind."

And Mac laughed, "That sounds like Cindy."

"Yeah, does doesn't it?" I replied, smiling, before saying quieter, "Sounds exactly like Cind."

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for all the replies, and for reading - it means so much to me!  
Also, if anyone's name was used in this chap, I mean no offense, was just for the purposes of the fic, I don't actually mean to be horrible or anything - honest!  
Last chaps are gonna be up soon, so please check them out too!  
Steph  
xxx  
:D


	41. It Could Never Last

Chapter Forty-One: It Could Never Last

It had all come crashing down… our perfect little world where everything was compartmentalized and put away in its place – like it should be – where all our feelings were clear, and the ones we loved surrounded us standing tall and straight… and healthy.

It had all come crashing down around us.

And all it took was the sound of his voice.

x

I leaned forward on the counter, propping myself up with my elbows and ran my hands through my hair as I shook my head, breathing out, "Jesus."

Hawkes straightened and touched my arm lightly, "Calm down, man. She's gonna be okay. I promise."

I looked up at him then and gave him a humourless smirk as I told him seriously, "I don't trust promises like that. Besides, you ain't _seen_ her. She was… "

"Ok," Hawkes said softly. "Why don't I go see her then, and see what's happening with her doctors?"

After a moment, I nodded, and Hawkes repeated the action, saying simply, "Alright."

He turned to go, when I sun round and caught his wrist, "You better make sure they treat like fuckin' glass, Doc."

"I'll make sure they treat her better than that," Hawkes swore to me, and then walked along the corridor to find my wife's doctors.

x

We'd been in the middle of working a scene, Hawkes an me, when I'd gotten a call from Eloi. He was frantic, and I could hear the tears in his voice, which worried me more than anything; and then I heard the words, "Cindy" and "hurt" and "I can't wake her up"; and my world suddenly stopped.

Hawkes had barely had the chance to ask me what was wrong before I was racing to my car and wrenching open the door. I was about to climb in, when his hand grabbed my arm.

I looked round at him, as he said simply, "I'll drive."

I shoved the keys into his hand, jumping across to the other side, as I told him, "Just get me there."

And he did.

He'd called Flack on the way, and then Stella, making sure she told Mac, as well as getting someone to be there to pick up Zoe after school.

Zoe.

_God,_ I thought, _how in the Hell am I gonna explain this to her?_

But I didn't have much time to think about it, 'cos we arrived right after, and Eloi came running out to meet us, covered in blood, and instantly grabbing onto me, as I tried to get some answers out of him, before rushing inside.

x

"I can't say for sure – " the Doctor began, as Flack, Hawkes and I stood waiting to find out what was wrong with Cindy, and if the baby was ok, while Eloi was seated off to the side, unable to stand it all.

"Then don't," I interrupted, and felt Hawkes place a calming hand on my shoulder, which I swiftly shrugged off.

He nodded slowly, accepting this I guess for the moment, and then proceeded to tell me what he _could _say for sure.

They'd had to take Cindy into the OR immediately, and had just delivered our baby, well before his due date, and both were now in recovery.

The Doctor reassured us that the survival rate for babies born as young as my son had been, had increased considerably and that he was a fighter, so he had every chance.

It wasn't until he'd left that I realized he hadn't mentioned the survival rate for my wife.

x

"Awright, listen," Flack started, when he shut his phone off, ducking his head a little to catch my continuing darting gaze, as we started walking along the corridor to Cindy's room.

"I know you're not 'bout to or anythin', but 'case you do. Mac doesn't want you to go _home_ home, awright? He… " Flack trailed off slightly then.

I felt my jaw tense slightly then, and my eyes narrowed slightly in anger at what I knew Flack was saying, as I surmised, "He wants to do trace on the apartment, doesn't he?"

"Easy, Danny. You know he's gotta have every goddamn angle covered on this thing. He's gotta have a fuckin' _flawless_ case. You know he has, Danny," Flack reminded me. "S'not like he's gonna be goin' through your drawers or nothin', he's just gotta do his thing – your thing."

I nodded, because as much as I hated the idea of it all, it was for Cind.

It still unnerved me, though, to have someone going through my home, prying through all my possessions an shit. Especially when I wasn't there. It just seemed far too much like those times I remembered from when I was a kid and there were these white, non-descript vans parked like three or four doors down from our house, non-stop, round the clock – as if we didn't know exactly who was inside. I could still remember the feeling inside as I sensed the zoom of the camera lens as it trained itself directly on me.

An, to think, I married a damn photographer.

But I could always deal with cops, else I'd never have been one, but this was different. This wasn't like being pulled over an having your license checked, or even being interrogated by your fellow police officers even though you _knew_ you'd done the right thing. This was something different entirely.

Because now Mac, Stella, and no doubt Lindsay too, were gonna be rifling through my things for evidence – and although I trusted them more than I'd ever admit, they were still going through my stuff. My belongings; my _personal effects_. Messing up the place I shared with Cindy. Messing up the place I shared with my wife; my daughter; my surrogate little brother; my best friend.

And then I realized, that had already been done.

My stuff, my belongings, my _personal effects_. Hell, even the life I shared with Cind, never mind the home; it'd all been screwed around by those sick bastards who put her in here.

They'd beaten her up, and tried to do the same to her little brother. That was why they'd _really_ laid into her, 'cos she fought back. For both of them. Like she always had.

'Cept now she had someone else to protect, and that was why her arm had been broken in three places. 'Cos she'd had it placed right across her front, trying to shield our baby from as much harm as she could.

And as my thoughts drifted back to what they all must've gone through, I suddenly discovered I had an itch in the fingers of my right hand which, I suspected, could only be cured by closing those fingers round someone's neck and squeezing. Much like _someone_ had done to Eloi. Or more specifically, that said someone, being whatever one of Sonny Sassone's lackey's he had sent to do the job he was too afraid of doing himself.

And he should have been, 'cos I was gonna make sure he went down for real this time – and I was gonna make sure he _stayed _the fuck down.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	42. Her Memory Lives On

Chapter Forty-Two: Her Memory Lives On

I watched my father's smile grow a little wider, but I could see the trouble and worry in his eyes; and I silently wondered if that was what he looked like when he was shot. His hand reached up to cup my cheek, and suddenly time slowed down, and practically came to a stop.

Memories from my childhood flood back to me, but I was drawn back to him, when I heard his voice, "D'you remember what I taught you, Cindy?"

I nodded in response, like the little girl I used to be once; in a time past… a time now gone.

"An what was that?" he prompted me softly.

"Never give up," I answered instantly, but with my voice low, similar to his.

"That's right," he replied, and smiled at me again, but then his eyes were clouded with something I couldn't read.

"Never give up, Cindy," he told me and leaned forward to brush his lips against my forehead, drawing back and then smiling at me, with tears in his eyes.

"Never give up," he whispered again, this time stepping backwards, as I felt the warmth leave me.

"Da," I heard myself call out as he moved further away from me; leaving me…again.

"Daddy!" I shouted then, pleading with him, _begging_ him.

"Never give up, Cindy," he called out. "Never give up."

And then I heard him murmur, "They need you… and you need them too."

"Go to them my little Cinderella," he whispered, and with a turn, finally walked away and left me all over again.

x

When I cracked open my eyes, shutting them quickly as the bright light slammed into me, I was greeted by my best friend's sleeping figure.

I let a small smile flicker across my features then, as I studied him. His brow was furrowed slightly as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. His hand was placed over mine, our fingers entwined, and I knew I could learn to love that feeling alone.

And then my eyes feel on him.

My precious little baby boy, lying in the incubator next to my bed.

And he turned then, and his eyes set on mine, and my face broke into a huge smile.

Because he was still with me.

x

And then a familiar voice spoke up from beside me, "Morning Cinderella."

I grinned, despite the pain, and my eyes closed briefly before I looked into the clear blue irises of my best friend, "Where's my Prince Charming?"

He feigned a hurt look, complete with the hand across his heart as he asked, "What? I'm not good enough for you now, C? I'm hurt – deeply."

I stifled a laugh, and rolled my eyes at his antics, however amusing I found them.

A small smile lingered on my lips then, as I asked more softly, "How's my boy doing?"

Donnie shrugged, "You know Danny, beating himself up as usual. I finally convinced him to go home not long ago – trust you to wake up now when he's not even here, he's probably gonna kill me when he finds out."

My smile grew then as I told him simply, "He's standing behind you."

"Oh, even better," he said then.

I attempted to sit up, and failing miserably, had both my boyfriend and my best friend by my side in a matter of seconds. I swear, their concern for me was just too unreal.

But the only thing I really wanted to do then, was hold my little boy.

So I told them that, and once they'd cleared it with the nurses outside, Danny carefully lifted our son from his plastic crib and brought him over to me, laying him in my arms with more care than I'd even seen him have for anything.

And when my little brother and daughter joined us later, I knew I'd be ok, cos I had my family there with me.

x

"You look well," my little brother's voice was weak, unsure, as he glanced across at Danny, who was holding our son in his arms, and then back to me.

I smiled at him softly, "You look sad… "

He looked up at me again, the sunlight filtering in from the side window and catching in his eyes.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about me dying again?" I said then, breaking the silence and giving him a smile.

"Do you gotta be so flippant with such a topic?" he asked me incredulously, but took a seat on my bed beside me all the same.

"I can't help it, it's how I am," I told him, still smiling, and giving him a small shrug.

"It's also the kinda attitude that'll get you killed one day," he replied, giving me a brief pointed look.

"Was that intentional?" I asked, with a grin.

He smirked, "Course."

And I laughed, "It was good."

Eloi smirked again, "I know."

And I just rolled my eyes.

x

"Uncle Donnie? Daddy's _here_?" I heard Zoe question from outside my room.

"Yeah, your dad's _here,_" my best friend replied.

"I don't see him," she told him quietly, after glancing around, and I saw Flack smile a little at the, through the window in the door.

"You will in a moment," he reassured before speaking to a nurse, who was about to tell them where I was, when Danny walked out to join them, leaving our son resting peacefully in my arms.

"Daddy!" Zoe squealed as she leapt into my husband's arms.

"Why are you in the hostipal?" she asked, slowly trying to say 'hospital' properly, but failing like only a five-year-old could.

And then her face crinkled up slightly as she said, "Are you sick?"

"Mommy's here," I heard him say then.

"Mummy?" Zoe repeated.

And then her brow furrowed a little, as she said, "I don't see Mummy."

"She's in that room, but you have to promise me something," he said in slightly hushed tones. "You need to be extra quiet, an don't jump on her."

Zoe nodded, as Danny continued, "An, I have to tell you something very important. Mommy was hurt, and because of that she had the baby early; your little brother's in there, an he's sleeping jus' now. That's why you need ta be extra quiet, alright?"

"Brother?" Zoe echoed, her little face scrunching up once more. "I wanted a sister."

"Did you an Mummy not listen to me?" she asked curiously, and neither man could hold a smile back from that.

x

As it turned out, Zoe soon warmed to her little brother, though she was adamant in the beginning that a little sister would've been _much _better, and tried to get us to agree to swap him. As expected this just made us laugh.

We'd finalised our decision on naming him Luc, and then gave his middle name over to Zoe to choose. And she'd come up with Aiden.

So we 'officially' welcomed our son into the world, as Luc Aiden Messer, and afterwards even got our first _'formal'_ – Ha! – photograph, all of us together; as a family.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, still a few more chaps to go:)  
Please keep reading and reviewing!  
Steph  
:D  
xxx


	43. Time Goes On

Chapter Forty-Three: Time Goes On

"I'll be waiting for you when you wake up," I whispered softly.

"Promise?" she muttered, her eyes still closing.

She was always so vulnerable when bordering on sleep.

My voice cracked slightly and I prayed she wouldn't realize, as I whispered back, "Promise."

A smile played on her lips and I drew her closer towards me. She buried her head into my chest and, within moments, she was breathing evenly and deeply.

x

We'd just got back from the hospital; no nothing was wrong – well nothing _serious_, anyway. Cind had _somehow_ managed to snap her ankle in two places while hanging up some new pictures in the living room.

Though it was quite a fun expedition all the same.

**I laughed when I read what she'd written for the line to describe the problem he had.**

**"What?" Cindy asked, looking at me, as I sat with a huge smile on my face.  
****  
"You wrote 'my foot hurts'," I said, as if that was answer enough, well I thought it was at least.**_**Actually**_**, I'm here, 'cos **_**someone**_** made me come an see a damn doctor, even though it's probably only a wee sprain."**

**"Well, it does," I replied simply.**

**"It just sounds random is all," I shrugged.**

**"It can sound as random as it wants. My foot hurts. That is why I'm here, after all," she told me, and then she paused an stared at me. "_Actually_, I'm here, 'cos _someone_ made me come an see a damn doctor, even though it's probably only a wee sprain."**

**I mock glared at her then, and she smiled sweetly at me in return, "Should I write 'my foot's turned blue and green' instead?"**

**"I don't know… Maybe," I responded with a smile, and a slight shrug.**

**And then I saw Cindy smirk as she added to the line 'and it's gone blue and green', making me laugh out right.**

"**Oh, they're gonna love me. But they'll get it once they've actually seen it," she said with a smile.**

**Cindy continued down the form, turning the page. She hated these. The family history portions of the forms. Biggest annoyance – well actually she hated the whole forms all together, especially since she had to fill them out at least once a month, though more now that she had more than just herself to look after.**

"**I really don't think my foot's a genetic problem," she muttered to herself. "Don't know why I always have to fill these fuckin' things out… probably have a folder 'bout a metre thick on me already." **

**And then she sighed dramatically, and dropped the clipboard into my lap, saying, "Here, dearest other half, you can fill it out."**

**"What?" I questioned, looking up at her as stood up, swaying slightly as she did so.**

**"Have fun," she told me, and flashed me a smile before hobbling – with great difficulty – over to the vending machine behind us.**

**I looked down at the form in my hands, "What the Hell d'you mean?"**

**"Check off the boxes that seem fun," she told me, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Seriously, it's fun – plus, it relieves the boredom."**

**Cindy took the form back from him, after a few minutes, as she retook her seat next to me.**

**Rolling her eyes at me, and the fact I'd answered about two questions, she smiled, "Fine, Danny, be **_**pragmatic.**_**"**

**And she started to fill it out, fairly quickly, not even bothering to scan the questions nevermind read them, and leaving most of the page blank. Cindy continued flicking through the forms and then signed the last page, before turning to me and handing the clipboard to me with one hand and a smile, for me to return to the receptionist.**

**x**

**"You ok to drive on that ankle?" I asked, knowing how much it'd annoy her as I opened the driver's door for her.**

**"It's not a stick shift Danny. The left foot's just along for the ride," Cindy told me, knowing how much I loved driving her car – especially since it rarely ever happened.**

"**An no, you can't drive my car," she added, before swinging her legs round and into the car, and flashing me a smile, as I shut the door for her.**

x

"What are ya gonna do if she finds some boy to date?" Cindy asked me in amusement, as we sat on the couch later that night, when the kids were all in bed.

"Dig as deep as I can into his background... his family, friends. Interrogate the Hell outta him. An if he breaks her heart, torture him," I told her simply, as if she'd really expected anything less.

Shaking her head, and rolling her eyes, but with a smile on her face, Cindy sighed, "Danny, Danny, Danny."

"What?" I asked.

"Good idea if you're plannin' on landing your ass in _jail,_" she replied, though still smiling.

"That's if I get caught," I answered, with a grin.

"Danny, any missing teenage boys who know Zee go missing... who d'you think they're gonna look at?" Cindy said, a smile was tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Um... Flack," I replied – helpfully.

"Yeah, if Donnie was known for his homicidal behavior," she responded, rolling her eyes at me.

"_Darling_... he has, on occasion," I reminded her with a smirk.

Cindy mock glared at me, and warned, "Unless you don't wanna sleep here tonight, don't go there."

I grinned, nuzzling my head into her neck, and feeling her arch against me, murmured into her ear, "Well that depends, will I be alone?"

x

"If some prick hurts her I'll rip his head off," I told her, as we lay in our bedroom in the silence of the night.

"That's familiar," Cindy laughed into my chest, lifting her head slightly to look at me. "Dad used that same threat on the few high school 'boyfriends' that he met – after Donnie of course."

I smirked at this, and then watched her brow furrow a little, as if she was mulling it over for a moment, before she said, "Only difference is... you'd probably do it."

"Damn straight I would," I told her, and she can't help the smile that spreads wide across her face then.

And she kissed me, before whispering, "We're lucky to have you, Danny Messer."

Though I was the one thinking it was the other way round.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	44. Duties Of Protection

Chapter Forty-Four: Duties of Protection

Zoe and I had almost finished putting up the final decorations for Eloi's birthday, when a rumpled, sleepy looking Danny wandered out of the bedroom and into the living room to join us. With faint sunlight flooding in the windows I also noticed he looked… well… like crap. So, I told him so.

He just smirked at me, and pulled me into his arms as he told me, "Cind, that's nearly impossible."

x

Eloi came through the door quite a while later, while I was playing with the kids and Danny was watching TV with Donnie.

He sat down beside the guys, and soon we'd gone through the whole 'embarrassing' routine of bringing him out a birthday cake and singing 'Happy Birthday' to him.

"Wow, this is way too much," Eloi exclaimed when he set eyes on the bills Donnie had given him inside his birthday card.

"You can always give it back if you want," he told my little brother.

"Wouldn't wanna appear ungrateful," Eloi replied with a smirk, and Donnie just rolled his eyes.

"Oh," came his next response.

"What? No money?" Donnie teased.

"Book vouchers," Eloi muttered in response, holding them up.

"Oh well, maybe I can exchange them for real money," he concluded after a minute, and stood up to get the phone, which was ringing and was no doubt for him.

I laughed at his antics, "He's unbelievable."

"Nah, he's like you," Danny told me with a smile, and squeezing my shoulder, as his arm draped across it.

"Gee, thanks," I replied.

And he just smirked in response.

x

"Eloi," I addressed him, while we were in the kitchen together a while later. "Are you an Kirst… you know… you two sleeping together?"

"Cind! I haven't asked you if you an Danny are," he replied.

"We're married and have kids, of course we are!" I told him, looking at him like he was stupid. "An besides, first time you met him you said we'd been 'getting it on', if I remember correctly."

He smiled sheepishly at that, ducking his head a little, and she asked, "So, anyway… are you?"

"Cind," Eloi just groaned in response to that.

"Oh My God… you are, aren't you?" I exclaimed then, with a grin.

"I'm not sayin' anything," Eloi answered firmly, though I could see the smile threatening to peek through.

"Eloi," I tried again.

"Nope," he answered and shook his head.

"Oh fine," I sighed dramatically, rolling my eyes at him. "How is she?"

"I'll tell you what, all the mistakes you made with me you can correct with the newest additions. Wouldn't wanna scar the little ones too, now would we?" Eloi said.

"Thanks a lot," I said. "And would you please not talk about my children as if they're some kinda toy collection you've got goin'."

"Well, they are small enough," he answered with a grin.

I mock glared at him, and he laughed.

"So, um… last night?" I tested once more, a few minutes later.

"Are you prying again?" Eloi just replied, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Okay, fine, never mind," I muttered, rolling my eyes at him, as his smirk just grew.

X

"He has your ability to get his own way," Eloi commented, as he came out of Luc's bedroom.

"Hey, I resent that! I don't always get my own way," Danny protested – funning how he knew Eloi was referring to him then, and not me.

"Oh please, you've been getting your way for years," I said, dropping myself into the vacant seat beside him on the couch, and taking a sip of my drink. "Go figure he'd get that from you."

"Well, he is my son," Danny pointed out, with a smirk.

I sighed dramatically then, before smiling at him, and snuggling into him, as he wrapped his arm round my shoulders, "That he is."

x

"I am doing this for _us_, Cind. No, no, in fact, for the_ children,_" Danny told me.

"Oh, really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, 'course. Who else is gonna protect them from… potential trauma?" he said.

"Messer – " I said, trying to gain his attention.

"It's a dangerous world out there, Cindy, and I would rather our children didn't know it, if I could help it," he continued on.

"_Danny _– " I tried once more.

"I'm sorry, Cind, but sacrifices must be made, and if I have ta sacrifice my time and effort to protect the children, then I'll do it – unlike_ you._ Now, if you'll just leave, this is an extremely crucial part – " he carried on with his rambling.

"Dumbledore dies," I said simply, rolling my eyes at him.

I'd started reading the kids the Harry Potter books, but being Danny an all, he decided he had to read all of them before I got to it. He was currently mid-way through book six, and I _think _I'd just ruined it for him. Oops. As you can tell, I was _really_ broken up about it. Unlike him; he was well pissed off. Which only added to my amusement really.

"You bitch," he said simply.

"Now just put the book down and come to bed," I replied, giving him a sweet smile.

"You _evil _– " Danny started, but I cut him off.

"Shh, Danny," I told him with a grin. "The _children_ are sleeping."

And at that I walked back into our bedroom, and waited for him to join me, which he did – though he sulked for about five minutes beforehand.

**  
TBC…**

* * *

Quotes: "I'll tell you what, all the mistakes you made with me you can correct with newest additions. Wouldn't wanna scar the little ones too, now would we?" "Thanks a lot" "So, um, last night?" "Are you prying again?" "Okay, fine, never mind" – Altered Version From Smallville.

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	45. Fairytales Tell Tales

Chapter Forty-Five: Fairytales Tell Tales

A knock at the door, made me look up from my current task – that is, trying to dress my three-year-old son. And let me tell you, between his squirming and the damn clothes that suddenly didn't seem to be as big and spacious as they were last week, it was becoming quite a chore. A Bloody annoying one I could do without too.

"Door someone, please," I shouted, in the hope that _someone _would indeed do as I asked, and answer it.

Thankfully someone did, though it didn't make much of a difference seeing as how I had to go talk to the person a couple of minutes later anyway.

"Hi," I heard the voice say. "Is Flack – Don – here?"

I couldn't help the smile that graced my features then, people were constantly doing that whenever it was my kids who answered the phone, or the door, or were the only ones around to ask. As if my kid's didn't know who Flack _was_? It was actually quite amusing really.

"Mom!" I heard my middle son scream into the apartment. "Is Uncle Donnie in?"

"You know he's not – there's no need to go shouting at me!" I told him, as I set my youngest down on his bed, told him to stay there, and walked out of the bedroom to go and see who was at the door.

"Sorry," my son said sheepishly when he caught sight of me, and I smiled, rolling my eyes at him.

"Don't lie. Go and tell your brother to hurry up," I said then, and he nodded, a smile present on his face, before he ran off towards the bedroom they shared shouting his name.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, muttering, "Kids."

She smiled, nodding politely – there was still some awkwardness between us, though I'm not sure why, _I'd_ always _tried_ to be nice to her. Even invited her to our wedding, and though she didn't attend, there wasn't exactly 'bad blood' between us because of it or anything. I guess we just didn't really go out of our way to talk or interact with the other.

"Do you know when Flack's going to be back?" she asked then.

"He's actually just left with Danny. They're away to help set up for the Adults & Kids Day at Central Park. You know the one the Lab's hosting, along with NYPD?" I said to her then.

"Oh… oh, yeah. Well, d'you think you could just tell him I stopped by, and… um, thanks for what he did the other night?" she asked me then, a little uncertain.

"Sure," I replied, with a smile.

When she nodded her thanks, and started to turn away, I spoke again, "Lindsay, d'you wanna come in?"

And before she could protest, I started my rambling – an 'impulse', almost, that came in handy at times like this.

"They _conveniently_ left me with the kids, so I still gotta get them sorted – lunch, dressed, you know, the usual, before we leave. D'you want to join us? It's always good fun. Besides we even got Mac to join in this year, which is _bound _to be entertaining," I told her, still smiling.

And, as I suspected, with the mention of her boss, she was suddenly interested.

"Wow, how'd you manage that?" she asked with a smile, in slight disbelief.

"Ah, now Miss Monroe, a magician never reveals its secrets – an if I went around tellin' everyone, well, there'd be no stopping it, now would there? Poor Mac would be exploited an I'd get the brunt of his anger. No way, no tellin over here, firmly closing this secret-hole," I told her.

She smiled, nodding her head, "Sure, I'll come with you."

"Great," I said, beaming at her. "Take a seat in the living room, though check the cushions first – God knows what these kids have been up to when I've not been watching. I just gotta get the youngest ready, an then I'll come an see you. Feel free to turn on the box too, if you want."

She smiled again, nodding, and then did as I'd suggested, while I walked back into the bedroom I'd previously vacated.

x

"Where oh where could he have gone?" I said in a child-like voice. "I wonder?"

He was mischievous as Hell – living up to both his namesakes there – but whenever it came to hiding from me, he couldn't help it; whenever I got close, he burst out laughing. And that smile, that giggle, it was so infectious, I'd challenge anyone not to be in his company and smile or laugh at least once.

I scooped him up into my arms, laughing along with him, as I asked, "So, little man, decided what you're gonna wear yet?"

He nodded his head furiously then, grinning up at me, and I said, "Well…get it out then."

He was beaming as he jumped out of my lap and darted across to the huge blue wardrobe, grabbed onto the huge black doorknob and yanked it open, revealing all his clothes.

And then he was on his tiptoes, stretching upwards, before he finally grasped hold of the hanger he wanted and brought it down, before getting the other one, and then flinging open his drawers to get a top out and other essentials that every three-year-old needs these days.

I was kneeling on the floor, still, and he brought them all over to me.

"You sure now?" I said. "This is definitely what you want to wear today?"

And again he nodded his head swiftly, smiling – so that was what we put on. A white t-shirt, a light blue short-sleeved 'cargo' sort of shirt, and his long-ish denim shorts that ended just past the knee. Had to admit, my son had good taste. Well, actually, all my kids did – they got it from me…and Danny, I _suppose_.

He sat quite contentedly on my lap as I finished tying his laces, and then I patted his feet, and smiled at him, "Alright, all done."

And he shot out of my lap, and no doubt into his brothers' room. Well, maybe he'll speed up the process of getting the others' ready, I thought to myself then, though it really wasn't very likely.

I finished putting some stuff away in the bedroom, before I went back into the living room, where Lindsay was sitting with Zoe on the couch, flicking through some of my photo albums and various work.

"These are really beautiful," she voiced then, looking up at me, as I walked into the room.

"Thanks," I smiled at her in return. "The kids all have one each."

She nodded, and continued to flip through the pages of photos.

I'd made each of my children an album as soon as they'd been born. I wanted them to have memories to look back on in the form of images, while the men took care of the videos, so I compiled a book for each of them to have, and designed the front accordingly, as they grew up and their different hobbies and interests became apparent.

Lindsay was currently looking through my eldest child's.

That would be Zoe's.

Her name: 'Zoe Anabelle Messer', was emblazoned across the front in bold pink lettering. Directly below it was a photo of her when she'd been born; which was the same for all the albums. And surrounding it all were various images of things she liked: there was a fairy; a princess' crown and wand; some medals; her teddy; a doll's house; some make-up; a gymnastics beam, hoops, and leotard; and some other pictures.

In front of my daughter was her eldest, younger brothers, which had 'Luc Aiden Messer' largely inscribed in blue and decorated with surfboards; skateboards; skates; sun; sand; beach; waves; snowboards; and loads more.

Underneath Zoe's, in Lindsay's lap was my middle son's, which was adorned on the front with big green letters spelling out 'Jet Matthew Messer', and was embellished with baseballs, bats & mitts; electric guitars; drums; microphone; amp; caps; skateboards and other various pictures.

The last of the albums lay on the coffee table, and I picked it up, tracing the name of my youngest son; 'Cameron Louie Messer'; and smiling when I caught sight of all the images ranging from teddy bears to footballs, to musical notes and an ipod back to a football strip; Celtic's to be more exact. And, of course, when I use 'football' I mean _soccer._

x

"So, Zoe, I hear you're starting Junior High soon – you excited?" Stella asked the youngster, with a smile.

"You bet!" she replied, grinning. "Mom's gonna take me shopping for new clothes an things on Friday. An then she's letting me and my best friend Yvonne go shopping for other stuff on our own!"

Stella laughed at her enthusiasm, beaming back at her as she said, "Well I'm sure you'll have lot's of fun then."

Zoe's accent had all but disappeared now. The only times when her nationality really shone through was in the sayings from home she and Cindy shared and had been adopted within our house, as well as through certain pronunciations of things. But overall, if you didn't know where she'd been born or how she'd actually come over here, you'd think she was just a regular twelve-year-old girl – which she pretty much was. Except now she was _my_ regular twelve-year-old girl.

"Definitely," Zoe answered, and her smile brightened as she added, "And then Dad's taking us to the game after."

That was me. Dad.

I had three little boys, a wife, and a daughter. All of whom I loved more than words could describe – not that I was prone to _trying_ to describe how I felt very often, but still, what really mattered was that I felt it. Cindy had somehow made me feel it, an then brought four kids (well, five if you count Eloi) into my life that just helped her make me feel it, – and they all knew it. But what's more, they all loved me back – unconditionally, and without question.

Which… was pretty amazing actually.

x

"How come I get Cam?" Flack's voice suddenly joined us.

I turned round then, and couldn't help but laugh when I saw my best friend standing beside us, holding out our youngest, with outstretched arms.

Cindy just looked at him then, but didn't remove her arms from round my neck.

"Are you implying that my son isn't good enough for you, Donnie?" she asked him, her voice suddenly sounding angry – but I knew she was just messing with him, living up to the name an all.

And she looked at our son then, and said, "Is Uncle Donnie being a mean old man, baby?"

He gave Cindy 'Bambi-eyes', as she termed them, and stuck out his lower lip in a pout, nodding his head, and she smiled back at him in return.

She raised her head back up to Flack then, "You know, Donnie, I bet he's even better than you at playing – why'd you think I paired you two up together?"

"Because you like watching me suffer?" he replied.

Cindy just laughed, "Don't be a brat, Donnie. Take Cam and go play the games – an don't hurt his feelings or I'll come over there an smack you one!"

He mock-glared at her then, before grumbling and turned back round, bringing Cam to sit neatly on his shoulders, as he walked away.

I just looked at her, "That was evil, babe."

She grinned at me in response, "I know."

And then she leaned forward and kissed me.

I watched Cindy smile at Mac, then, before she said, "Well, Mac, since I know just how much you _really_ wanna participate in all this, I'm gonna lend you Jet."

Mac looked at her then, trying to figure out if she was serious or not, which just made me laugh.

Cindy stood in front of Mac, her hands on Jet's shoulders, a grin on her face, and she outstretched her arms slightly and our son moved forward.

"God's truth, Mac. You can borrow Jet for the day," she told him.

And then, still smiling she told him, "He's good, Mac. Donnie's got Cam, an Danny's on Luc. So I reckon, you can have Jet. He's probably the best at this sorta stuff out of them all, an plus, I figure he's serious about the game – well, baseball anyway – an you're serious… all the time."

And I couldn't help but laugh once more outright at this.

"So ya see, match made in Heaven really," Cindy finished.

And she smiled at Mac again then, before leaning down and grinning at Jet as she quipped, "Go easy on him, J, he's getting old, baby."

And Jet grinned back at her, before she straightened up and left the two of them alone.

x

The calling of, "Dad!" from our oldest son, Luc, drew my attention away from my wife, and over to where he stood waving me over.

"Come on!" he beckoned, as he ran over to me and grabbed my arm, and started to drag me away. "They're starting the water-pistol game in a minute an we've got this amazing plan to get Uncle Donnie."

I looked across at my wife then, and noting the huge smile on her face, said, "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

She just grinned at me before shaking head, and drawing two of her fingers across her lips, pretending to zip them shut and throw away the key.

"Come on now, Danny," she told me, still smiling. "Wouldn't wanna let the kids down now would we?"

And I rolled my eyes at her as she laughed, and then allowed myself to be guided over to the water wars 'arena' where my best friend was going to get completely tanked with water by just about every adult and kid involved. The secret name of 'Everybody Get Flack' had obviously been circulating for some time.

X

And ok, so we may not _exactly_ be the Cinderella and Prince Charming from the fairy tales, but we love each other, and we're happy, and that's enough for us.

Danny Messer never believed in happily ever after; Cindy MacIntyre thought she'd ever experience it. But sometimes fairytales do come true, just not always in the way you'd imagine.

**  
The End.**

* * *

Wow, so I finally finished it!  
By FAR my longest fic; and one of the few I've actually completed – jus' wondering what I'm gonna do with all my free time now I've done this! ;)  
I hope you liked it, and I thank you all so much, whether you read and didn't review, or read an did - it means so much to me!  
So again, THANK-YOU!  
Steph  
:D  
xxx


End file.
